Pólos Opostos
by Manu Otohime
Summary: Ano de 2013: Os jovens digiescolhidos se reencontram para uma velha reunião entre amigos, mas não esperavam que estivesse acontecendo algo de estranho em torno dos digimons... agora precisam agir antes que seja tarde.
1. Encontros

Este é o meu primeiro fic, e espero que gostem... Por favor, deixem reviews, sugestões, críticas (construtivas) ou... (espero que sim) elogios!

Obs: a organização mencionada -- CITD -- foi criado por CieloCriss, que também escreve histórias neste site, e deu-me permissão para usá-lo. 

__

PÓLOS OPOSTOS

- Capítulo um -

Encontros

_Por Manu_

Sob o sol escaldante, as ruínas da Grécia pareciam ter um brilho majestoso mescladas com sua cor marfim, já gastas pelo longo tempo.

Homens trabalhavam e circulavam por todo o lugar, com suas roupas rasgadas, deixando derramar mares de água. Uns poucos ficavam de pé e observavam misteriosamente, olhar sinistro, pensativo. De tempo em tempo conversavam baixo um com o outro e davam uma espiada em umas espécies de mapas e anotações. 

As unhas pretas cavavam e trabalhavam em cima de uma pá, deixando subir o pó da areia acizentada. As escovas e pincéis removiam a poeira das mais novas descobertas da arqueologia, deixando à luz maravilhas antigas.

Os pesquisadores não pareciam muito empolgados com as "novidades", afinal, nada mais era surpreendente por aqueles anos, a não ser os avanços tecnológicos que modificavam o sistema social e científico. Uma busca pelas terras gregas seria uma última tentativa de desvendar algo até então desconhecido não só para aquele grupo, mas para toda a humanidade. Porém, se conformariam em voltar para casa de mãos vazias... 

Um senhor usava um chapéu de abas largas para se proteger do sol, e enxugava a testa com um lenço branco. Tornava a olhar os companheiros trabalhando maquinalmente, cansados...distraidamente ajeitava uma pasta dentro do paletó, quando sentiu um cutuco do homem ao lado, quem apontava para um dos pesquisadores ao chão. O senhor caminhou na direção indicada e se agachou para ver o que o tal queria. 

- Achamos algo que vai lhe interessar....

- E o que é?

- Deixe-me limpá-lo um pouco... – murmurou o homem, pegando cuidadosamente um estranho material escondido em suas mãos.

O de chapéu olhou com muita curiosidade, franzindo a testa.

E reluziu nas mãos do pesquisador um enorme objeto de ouro empoeirado, minuciosamente trabalhado, na qual haviam doze pedrinhas de cristal. 

Lembrava uma medalha... porém haviam encontrado apenas uma de suas metades.

***

Já era quase uma hora da tarde. Um rapaz estava parado em frente ao parque principal de Odaiba; olhava fixamente para o céu límpido, carregando uma bolsa de viagem. 

Sorriu, em meio às lembranças. No auge de seus vinte e cinco anos, tinha a pele clara, os cabelos loiros perdidos no vento e olhos de um azul intenso. Levava as mãos dentro do bolso, como de costume, e parecia estar mergulhado em um mar de recordações. Virou-se para o lado onde se encontrava seu digimon, vindo de algum lugar.

- Vamos, Gabumon?

- Claro, estou morto de fome. Dormi a viagem toda... – sorriu o monstrinho, corando.

- Também estou faminto... Preciso de comida japonesa! 

- Temos que ir ao restaurante. Matt...

- Sim, vamos logo. Depois precisamos dar notícias. – disse, começando a caminhar até a avenida.

Yamato Ishida voltara de viagem dos Estados Unidos, onde estudava para ser astronauta. Gabumon o ajudava como seu companheiro espacial e já havia feito algumas expedições ao espaço para auxiliar outros astronautas. 

Os dois amigos pararam em frente ao restaurante. Matt olhava para longe, além dos arranha-céus, querendo achar a resposta para alguma coisa...seu olhar nostálgico o invadira desde sua chegada à Tokyo. Quanto tempo se passara! Quanto tempo ficara longe de sua família, de seus amigos...longe de uma aventura que poderia começar a qualquer momento. 

- Matt!

Virou-se para trás e avistou o melhor amigo Taichi lhe acenando freneticamente. Uma alegria enorme o tomou subitamente por reencontrar alguém tão próximo. 

Sorriu, contente, e acenou de volta. Tai Kamiya veio correndo até ele, e os dois se abraçaram amigável e euforicamente.

- Matt, que bom te ver! Como chega assim sem avisar?!

- Ah, quis fazer...surpresa. Até que enfim tive oportunidade de voltar!

- Se passou tanto tempo...sem ver os amigos, você...os digiescolhidos têm que ficar sempre juntos, não acha? – terminou por dizer Tai, melancólico, enquanto Gabumon sorria docemente. 

- Claro. Precisamos nos reunir. – respondeu Yamato. 

- Vamos almoçar aqui mesmo, não era a sua intenção? Ora, temos muito o que conversar! – riu o brincalhão, dando tapinhas amistosos nas costas do amigo.

Pediram um _yakisoba_ grande e se dispuseram a falar, principalmente Taichi, que estava empolgado com a carreira que seguiria. Havia acabado a faculdade e já era diplomata, mas tinha a intenção de ser embaixador. Não gostava muito de política, mas seu grande desejo era manter a paz entre o Digimundo e a Terra, porém precisaria se esforçar e se dedicar mais. 

- O "grande" Gabumon está tendo muito avanços, não é, amigo? – comentou Matt.

O pobrezinho estava com dificuldades para engolir o macarrão, mas assentia, contente.

- É, já estou sabendo! Gabumon tem grande destaque. Eu e Agumon pretendemos nos tornar companheiros de trabalho, assim como vocês. Ah...ele ficou em casa... he, he, deve estar comendo, provavelmente.

- Pra onde ia, Taichi? Ainda mantém contato com o resto do grupo?

- Na verdade eu estava pagando umas contas...mas não tenho tempo, aliás, ninguém tem mais. É claro que falo com a Kari todos os dias, o TK também...já sabe, os dois. 

- Ah, meu irmão...sinto falta. Mas não vou ficar no apartamento dele, já aluguei um. Não nos vemos desde....o casamento de Ken e Miyako!

- É verdade. Os dois estão muito bem juntos...Ken é um ótimo detetive, e trabalha para o CITD*, assim como eu e Izzy. 

- Eu li também algo sobre Daisuke...nada de mais, só acho que ele tem futuro como _chef _de cozinha. Sua lanchonete está se expandindo...

Tai gargalhou um pouco e disse:

- E eu pensando que ele seria jogador de futebol!

- Você também tinha vocação pra isso, Tai.

Os dois riram por um momento e fizeram silêncio. De repente parecia que a conversa começava a se tornar incômoda, como uma expectativa. 

- O bom é que...depois disso tudo percebemos que os amigos não mudam. – murmurou Yamato Ishida, depois olhando para o jovem da frente – Será que só as aventuras nos unem? E se elas não voltarem? Ficaremos dispersados assim? 

- Não, você tem razão. Não sei o que há com a gente...

Outra vez o silêncio calou suas bocas. Uma ansiedade estranha se apoderava de Matt, tornava-se inquieto. Às vezes existia algo entre os amigos que os faziam ser indiferentes.

- Matt... – chamou o digimon – Vou dar uma volta lá fora. Já estou satisfeito.

*_Centro de Investigação Terra-Digimundo _

Taichi olhou para ele, como se Gabumon tivesse entendido que queriam falar algo de que monstros digitais não entendem. 

- Claro...mas não demore – respondeu Yamato.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e retirou-se delicadamente. Os dois rapazes ficaram se olhando por um tempo, com um toque de seriedade. Mas Taichi já sabia que não deveria acontecer assim...

- Matt...é claro que você quer saber da Sora. Já faz...muito tempo que não a vê. 

- Ela está bem, não está? Agora tem seu trabalho... 

- Sim, é estilista de moda. Desenha muito bem, até eu desconhecia esses seus dotes! – riu o melhor amigo. Nenhum dos dois estavam dispostos a remexer as lembranças do passado, mas...

- Você ainda a ama, não é? – perguntou Yamato, inevitavelmente.

Tai se calou por um momento e abaixou a cabeça. Não era medo nem ressentimento, porém havia algo nele que o deixava de um jeito estranho. 

- Não sei se continua do mesmo jeito... – terminou por responder, querendo que aquilo acabasse.

- Bem... – Matt quis mudar de assunto, ou terminariam mudos – hoje vou ligar para Takeru, e assim podermos nos ver outra vez. 

- Claro, boa idéia. Garçom, a conta! Deixe que eu pago.

O jovem Ishida se levantou, colocando sobre a mesa algumas notas de _yen _e acomodando a bolsa de viagem no ombro. 

- Não vamos brigar, ouviu, Tai?

Se retirou do restaurante, indo em direção ao amigo digital.

Kamiya observou seus últimos passos e respirou fundo, vendo que o garçom se aproximava. "Esses encontros vão mudar a nossa vida..."

***

Yolei Ichijouji tirava a mesa do almoço, suspirando de felicidade. 

Estava casada com o amor de sua vida, tinham sua própria casinha e se sentia ótima cuidando dela e do marido. Tudo parecia um verdadeiro sonho, e dentro em breve iriam começar a construir uma família. 

Ken se aproximou da esposa e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Em seus vinte e dois anos se mostrava um competente detetive, trabalhando para um dos mais importantes organismos de pesquisas e relações do Japão. Queria ter sucesso profissional, sem dúvida, e ganhou uma ótima oportunidade para mostrar seu empenho, sendo assim tão jovem. E Ken sabia que daria certo.

Miyako o abraçou bem forte e murmurou, com voz preguiçosa:

- Ah, Kenzinho... tem que ir mesmo?

- Infelizmente, sim. Mas não fique triste, não vou demorar muito....

- Pra mim parece uma eternidade! Fico aqui tão sozinha...

- Yolei! – disse em voz alta Hawkmon, que enxugava os pratos.

- Ora, eu não estou desprezando você, Hawk... – riu a jovem.

- Mas eu tenho mesmo que trabalhar. O dever me chama! – finalizou Ken, dando um último beijo em Miyako e se despedindo dos digimons.

Ajeitou o paletó e saiu pela porta principal, deixando os habitantes da casa com seus afazeres. 

- Tchau, Kenzinho... – murmurou Wormmon, com seu eterno olhar doce.

O rapaz olhou o relógio de pulso e verificou que estava um pouco atrasado. O CITD nunca deixava ninguém em paz, sempre com alguma coisa pendente. Não gostava de ter que sair de casa às pressas e repentinamente, mas sabia que seus companheiros os esperavam na mesma situação. O que seria desta vez?

Dirigia o carro nervoso e cauteloso ao mesmo tempo. O trânsito naquele horário estava um inferno, o que servia para deixar os motoristas mais ansiosos ainda.

Agüentaria aquelas buzinas até a morte, mas ainda restavam as paradas nas faixas de pedestres, para a "multidão" passar. Preferia arriscar a ter que ser empurrado para dentro do metrô.

- Maldita hora do _rush... _

Sua atenção foi desviada curiosamente para um jovenzinho que atravessava, junto à toda aquela gente...um jovenzinho de dezenove anos que Ken conhecia muito bem...

- Cody! – gritou, estendendo o braço para fora da janela dianteira. 

O garoto de olhos verdes procurava, aturdido, o dono desse chamado, e sorriu de satisfação ao reconhecer o velho amigo. Estava arrumado e tinha uma pasta de cadernos debaixo do braço.

- Ken! É você mesmo! – acenou de volta.

- Anda, Cody, entre no carro! 

Iori Hida não pensou duas vezes e correu até o automóvel, também para não tardar a travessia das outras pessoas e antes que os carros "decolassem". Pôs o cinto de segurança rapidamente e cumprimentou Ken. 

- Como vão seus estudos, Iori? – perguntou Ichijouji, arrancando com o carro, após uma estrondosa buzina vinda de trás.

- Estou na minha faculdade de direito...

- Ah, mas é claro! O grande advogado!

- Há...seguindo os passos da justiça, como dizia meu pai. 

- No começo é trabalho duro...e depois é pior ainda – brincou Ken, curiosamente – E aonde fica a faculdade? Te deixo lá.

- Obrigado. Não ia chegar a tempo de metrô... fica em frente à emissora de TV. 

- Ótimo! Perto do CITD.

- Ora, ora, já está ficando importante... Tai e Izzy estão lá também, não é? Caras de sorte – comentou Iori.

- Não é nada disso que está pensando. Temos que fazer tudo bem feito para permanecer no CITD. 

- Imagino.. – murmurou Cody Hida. 

O mais jovem dos escolhidos seguira fielmente os conselhos do sábio avô e se tornaria advogado, para assim poder fazer justiça por si próprio e transmitir seu conhecimento e habilidade. Armadillomon sempre ficava com o amigo nas horas depois das aulas, o ajudando e apoiando.

- Não tem saudade das aventuras de digiescolhido, Ken?

- Bom, eu... – o rapaz fez uma pausa. Não sabia porquê, mas se lembrara dos tempos da escuridão, onde vivera o Imperador Kaiser – É bom correr perigo às vezes, fazer o bem...mas ficamos mais tranqüilos sem ter toda essa responsabilidade. 

- É, você tem razão. Mas sinto falta dos amigos sempre unidos – Cody parecia melancólico. Era estranho, nunca fora muito expressivo e geralmente permanecia calado.

- Concordo, Iori... – sorriu tristemente o jovem Ichijouji. 

Depois de uma breve conversa sobre o grupo, Ken parou o carro em frente à emissora e Cody saltou para fora, dando um saudoso adeus com a mão:

- Ei, não se esqueça de passar lá em casa um dia desses. Meu avô adoraria receber você e minha melhor amiga.

- Pode deixar, não vou esquecer...Yolei também sente saudades daqueles tempos. Pode Ter certeza que eles estão a caminho.

***

Na sala do pequeno apartamento, um rapazinho de vinte e dois anos estava sentado de cabeça para baixo no sofá marfim e parecia estar muito concentrado. 

Os cabelos loiros eram despenteados, e os olhos azul celeste contraídos miravam algo indefinido, no meio dos papéis jogados no tapete. Respirava calma e profundamente, relaxando os punhos antes apertados. 

- Pensa, pensa.... – sussurrava a si mesmo, fechando os olhos.

Ao seu lado estava um pequeno monstrinho de orelhas de morcego, também de cabeça para baixo, olhando de lado para o seu companheiro.

- TK, eu não entendo...por que tenho que fazer isso? – perguntou, franzindo a testa. 

- Tranqüilize-se, Patamon. Precisamos ter idéias novas, brilhantes...meditar...

- Mas eu também?...

- Claro! Quem sabe você também não idealiza? – retrucou o amigo, sorrindo.

- Mas já estamos aqui há meia hora e você não pensou em nada.

- Ah, pensei sim...pelo menos na Kari. 

Takeru Takaishi estudara durante muito tempo e conseguiu um emprego no jornal da cidade; trabalhava com alguns artigos do periódico e escrevia pequenas crônicas. Ultimamente sentia grande desejo de escrever seu próprio livro e ser reconhecido, mas estava com alguns problemas para se concentrar e ter novas idéias. 

- Na Kari, TK? 

- Ah, Patamon... você deveria conhecer o amor... – sorriu feito bobo o amigo – Por isso não consigo escrever...e se eu fizesse um livro de poesias? Inspiração é o que não faltaria, companheiro.

- Bom, eu não sei...acho que sim.

Takeru se sentou corretamente e fixou seu olhar na montanha de livros espalhados no tapete. 

- Estava pensando em escrever sobre o Digimundo.

- Ora, Digimundo? – perguntou o pequenino, virando-se para a posição normal – Quer escrever sobre nós?

- Sim, sobre nossas aventuras na infância. Todos nós, lutando com vocês...precisarei de boa memória!

Takeru levantou-se do sofá e ficou imaginando como seria seu brilhante futuro de escritor. 

- Já estou até vendo...meus livros sumindo das prateleiras das livrarias...reportagens, fama, autógrafos... – sonhou, se voltando para Patamon, que o olhava sem compreender.

- Acha que estou me iludindo, não é? – bufou, descarregando-se no sofá – Mas acho que você não entenderia...

- Claro que entenderia, TK! Você tem talento e pode ficar famoso como tanto quer – replicou o digimon, voando até ele e sorrindo com ternura. 

- Obrigado, Patamon. 

Fez um carinho no amigo e abaixou-se para catar os livros e papéis, fontes de pesquisa para escritores.

- Vamos, se conseguir me ajudar aqui. – pediu. 

O pequenino digimon equilibrou alguns livros na cabeça e saiu voando para ajeitá-los na prateleira. Logo depois o telefone tocou e TK levantou-se para atender. 

- Alô? Quem fala é Takeru Takaishi.

Uma breve pausa foi necessária para trazer um enorme sorriso no rosto do rapaz. Tapou a boca do aparelho e gritou ao amigo:

- Patamon, adivinhe! Meu irmão chegou!

***

Mimi Tachikawa passeava tranqüilamente entre as sombras das árvores da praça principal. Estava bela como sempre, e seus cabelos cor de mel voavam com o vento. "Ai, ai, mas onde está?"..., pensava.

Parou em frente a um banco e avistou uma moça que vinha andando apressadamente em sua direção. Tinha os cabelos castanhos claros até os ombros e os olhos da mesma cor, de uma delicadeza transparente. 

- Sora, pensei que não viesse.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso, tive alguns problemas no ateliê – respondeu a moça, parando em frente a amiga para descansar.

Mimi sorriu tenazmente e disse: 

- É...umas férias vão bem. 

- E então? Faz tanto tempo...

A jovem Tachikawa estava no Japão por tempo indefinido e trabalhava como cozinheira em um restaurante requintado, para fúria de Daisuke. Gostava muito de culinária, principalmente em inventar suas próprias receitas, que terminavam um tanto exóticas. 

Sora Takenouchi já tinha importância como estilista e batalhara para conseguir seu próprio ateliê. Trabalhava em linhas de quimonos de estampas diferentes e roupas tradicionais, e estava se destacando.

As melhores amigas caminhavam calmamente pela praça, sentindo o frescor do ar chocar em seus rostos. Há tempos que não faziam isso, que não saiam com seus digimons em um carrinho de bonecas, e fora exatamente no mesmo banco onde paravam agora. Todos precisavam sair de suas rotinas e relembrar o passado, nada mais do que velhas saudades...

- Acabei de vir do restaurante do Davis. – comentou Mimi – Ele tem bom gosto, é verdade, mas venhamos e convenhamos....não se compara à minha comida!

- Ah, Mimi, você não tem jeito – riu a amiga – Davis está começando bem, mas você já trabalha para um restaurante fino!

- Sim, sim, prometo que não implico mais. Ele já está furioso....

- Bem...esperamos o retorno dos velhos tempos. Quando será?

- Quando todos nós tivermos tempo para encontros como esse. Também sente falta, não é, Sora? – sorriu tristemente a jovem Tachikawa.

A amiga retirou da bolsa um papel dobrado várias vezes.

- Você não recebeu isto? – perguntou, entregando-lhe.

- Veja só, uma mensagem... "Todos os digiescolhidos são uma só família. O dia do reencontro só depende de nós. Ass: Daisuke.". Nossa, logo o Davis nos enviando isso...por que ele não me falou lá mesmo? – murmurou Mimi, franzindo a testa – Que poético!

- Quando chegar em casa, verifique suas correspondências. Eu gostei... um de nós tem que recomeçar...o que acha? – perguntou Sora, sorrindo com doçura.

A dona da Sinceridade redobrou o telegrama e devolveu à amiga.

Que alguma coisa nos espera. 

Notas: E então, gostaram?! Eu ficaria muito feliz se deixassem sua opinião, isso me animaria muito! Ou então podem enviar uma mensagem para o meu e-mail: maytake@hotmail.com. 

Até mais, e esperem pelo próximo capítulo 


	2. Sem respostas

Aqui vai a segunda parte da história, vocês estão gostando? Se tiverem sugestões, me mandem, ficarei muito grata! Esses capítulos iniciais são para situarem os leitores, porque são muito personagens e tenho que mexer com todos, além de colocar as idéias centrais da história. Desculpem a demora, mas o meu computador tinha quebrado, hehe....

Boa leitura! 

Capítulo dois -

Sem respostas

A matriz do CITD ficava a uns metros da emissora de televisão da cidade. 

Ken Ichijouji descia do elevador no 9º andar e caminhava com pressa pelo extenso corredor, enquanto ajeitava a gravata torta. A porta da sala número 904 se abriu, e ele surpreendeu-se em encontrá-la quase vazia, a não ser por dois rapazes que trabalhavam juntos em uma mesa nos fundos. 

Estava repleto de computadores da mais alta tecnologia, cercados por imensas janelas de vidro que davam vista para as belas montanhas escondidas na neblina. Haviam mesas de cedro adornadas com placas de acrílico e máquinas de última geração, onde mostravam espécies de vídeos e projetos do Mundo Digital. 

O jovem Ichijouji segurava sua maleta e caminhava em direção aos amigos, que pareciam muito entretidos olhando atentamente para um velho laptop amarelo e um dos computadores modernos. Os dois estavam enfiados em um tipo de balcão circular cheios de pastas e _DC-roms_; Taichi Kamiya fazia algumas anotações em uma folha de papel, e Koushiro Izumi teclava incansavelmente no seu velho laptop. Izzy trabalhava para o CITD fazia tempos, e fora bem requisitado por terminar cedo a faculdade e conhecer com a palma da mão os encantos do Digimundo, associados à sua sabedoria e conhecimento acerca da informática.

- Pra onde foi todo o mundo? – perguntou Ken.

- Uma novidade levou o sr. Takenouchi e a equipe para a sala do 11º andar... – respondeu Tai, e agora olhando para ele – Nos deixaram aqui. 

- Que bom, não me viram chegar atrasado.

Ken largou a maleta em cima do balcão e deu uma espiada no computador. Os olhos de Izzy estavam grudados na tela.

- Hum...e parece que Koushiro foi o primeiro a descobrir a tal "novidade" – opinou o portador da Bondade, o rosto apoiado na mão.

- Mas é claro...ele sempre está na frente. E parece estar muito, muito interessado.

- Me desculpem por não responder, rapazes. Vocês vão gostar disso aqui. – disse Izzy, sem desviar o olhar.

- O que você está fazendo? Já estou curioso. – disse Ken.

Izumi girou a cadeira e parou em frente aos dois amigos, ajeitando a posição do monitor para que pudessem ver. 

- "Relíquia encontrada na Grécia desperta interesse em arqueólogos"... – leu Taichi – Mas o que tem de extraordinário nisso?

- Puxei isso da Internet – começou a explicar – ; aconteceu nesta mesma manhã...e agora estou verificando as coisas com o meu laptop. Pesquisadores descobriram uma estranha relíquia nas areias gregas. Nunca foi achado nada parecido com isso, mas até aí nada de mais...

- Parece a metade de uma medalha.

- Exato, Ken. Esse objeto não é característico da Grécia, ou dos seus arredores... feito de ouro e rodeado com doze pedras de cristal. Não é esquisito? E até hoje nunca haviam visto...como será que foi parar lá?

- Isso chamou a atenção do sr. Takenouchi e a de Chun Kido. Todos foram lá pra cima analisar o mais rápido possível e mandar investigar; com certeza os noticiários vão estar a mil – completou Kamiya, erguendo as sobrancelhas. 

Koushiro levantou-se da cadeira e fitou Ken.

- E há mais uma coisa: só foi encontrado uma metade. Onde estará a outra?

- Se é que há outra...e partida exatamente no meio. – disse Tai.

- Seria bem melhor se esse objeto estivesse aqui, mas vou ampliar as fotos e analisar. 

- Você acha que tem algo a ver conosco, Izzy?

- Não sei...ainda é cedo para arriscar palpites. Mas vamos precisar dos digiescolhidos unidos de novo, antes de qualquer coisa.

- Vocês receberam alguma mensagem? – perguntou Ken.

- Que tipo de...mensagem? – quis saber Taichi, franzindo a testa.

Ichijouji tirou do bolso uma carta e abriu-a na frente dos dois.

- Foi o Davis quem mandou. Belo começo para nos encontrarmos novamente...e aproveitar para falar de _certos assuntos_.

- Motomiya! Tinha que ser! – gritou Tai.

- Há, há...criativo. Acho que tinha um telegrama que eu não abri. Vamos ver se encontramos um desse em casa – disse Koushiro, tomando a mensagem para ler. 

Kamiya deu uma tapa na própria testa e anunciou:

- Ora essa, me esqueci! Me encontrei com Yamato hoje mesmo, ele está de volta!

- Matt?! E nem avisa?

- É, Izzy, mais um motivo para nos encontrarmos de novo...

Ken foi interrompido pela entrada do resto da equipe na sala. O sr. Takenouchi e Chun Kido pareciam bastante empolgados com a recente notícia. 

- Olá, rapazes. Tudo em ordem por aqui? 

- Sim, senhor. Andamos pesquisando sobre o objeto. – informou Koushiro Izumi. 

- Certo...a imprensa irá divulgar. Se corrermos contra o tempo, poderemos ficar com a relíquia para pesquisas. Também conto com você, Ichijouji. 

- Claro, senhor, quando quiser – respondeu o jovem, fazendo uma reverência.

***

Toda aquela escuridão parecia ser o espaço. Talvez um lugar mágico, onde não exista gente, animais, sol, vida...onde não exista nada... 

Um vento gélido circulava na imensidão sombria, e os sussurros da noite eram ouvidos a distâncias. Um ruído estranho quebrava o silêncio infinito, vindo de uma estranha criatura que parecia voar com dificuldade e chiava insistentemente. Os poucos traços visíveis deixavam transparecer a aparência semelhante a de um morcego, com olhos amarelos bem vivos e a pele escura.

Se aproximava de um pequeno facho de luz branca que se chocava com duas sombras estáticas. Um homem de vestes negras usava um chapéu e óculos escuros e segurava firmemente na guia de um cão enorme, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Tinha o rosto sério e forte, e usava uma barba escura perfeitamente aparada.

Os olhos vermelhos do cão se concentraram na pequena criatura. Mostrou levemente os dentes e rosnou baixinho para chamar a atenção. O "morcego" parou a uns metros de distância e, relutante, anunciou:

- Senhor...já foi encontrado.

O homem continuava parado, sem mover um único músculo, como se não tivesse ouvido. 

- As quatro zonas já se criaram, senhor... – insistiu o monstrinho.

Um sorriso malévolo se formou no rosto do estranho:

- Já pode ir embora, agora.

E a criatura se retirou, voando ainda com dificuldade, em direção ao nada.

--

O restaurante ficava em uma parte movimentada do shopping de Odaiba, mas não tinha todas essas regalias. Algumas mesas estavam de frente ao enorme balcão onde as pessoas faziam seus pedidos; outras preferiam sentar e escolher em um cardápio eletrônico que ficava debaixo do vidro da mesa. 

Dois jovens passavam por ali, olhando atentamente por detrás das pessoas. O rapaz usava um jaleco branco e levava uma maleta, enquanto a moça segurava um amontoado de pastas e cadernos. 

Jyou Kido e Hikari Kamiya haviam acabado o meio expediente e se encontraram por acaso no shopping com o mesmo objetivo, que era falar com Daisuke. Joe se formara em medicina e trabalhava em um hospital local, enquanto Kari dava aulas pela manhã para crianças da pré-escola. 

Os dois se aproximaram do balcão e chamaram a atendente.

- Por favor, gostaríamos de ver Daisuke Motomiya – pediu o mais velho.

- O sr. Motomiya está resolvendo alguns assuntos lá dentro, podem aguardar? 

- Será que não vai demorar muito? É urgente...somos amigos dele – insistiu Kari.

A mulher bufou por um instante e respondeu, levantando-se da cadeira:

- Só um minuto – e entrou por uma porta. 

Davis se encontrava no meio da fumaça e das panelas fervendo, parecendo advertir um de seus ajudantes. Os pratos de macarrão eram diversificados e saíam em poucos minutos, para atender à quantidade de gente que esperava do lado de fora. 

- Sr. Motomiya, tem dois amigos seus te esperando, disseram que é urgente – informou a mulher do balcão.

- Dois amigos?! – perguntou o rapaz, abrindo um largo sorriso de felicidade. 

Tirou o avental e o chapéu de cozinheiro rapidamente e os pendurou em um cabide, saindo em direção à porta. Davis estava evoluindo com o seu trabalho, para quem começou empurrando um carrinho de macarrão pelas ruas...seu grande sonho sempre foi ter uma casa de massas, e parecia estar realizando. Um jovem batalhador como ele merecia muito mais do que a vida lhe reservava. 

Encontrou Joe e Hikari sentados em uma mesa e então correu em sua direção, sorrindo como nunca:

- Pessoal! Vocês vieram!

Cumprimentou os dois efusivamente, nostálgico. 

- Não nos víamos há tanto tempo – comentou Kari, alegre. 

- Sim...o trabalho não nos deixa mais em paz. – completou Jyou.

- Mas agora não importa mais. Parece que a minha mensagem está começando a funcionar!

- É mesmo, Davis, que bom você ter feito isso... aliás, sua carta está muito poética. Não sabia que levava jeito!

O rapazinho de vinte e dois anos corou imediatamente e replicou, com o olhar desviado:

- Ora, Kari... assim eu fico sem jeito...

- Tivemos que dizer que era assunto urgente, ou então não te chamariam. 

- Eu sempre atenderei meus amigos em qualquer hora! – disse o cozinheiro – Vamos, vamos sentar.

- Bem, já sabe, viemos pela carta – disse Hikari, sentando-se novamente – Fazia tempo que nós não conversávamos – alegrou-se a dona da Luz.

O rapaz sorriu docemente para a amiga. Não era como antigamente, em que só com um elogio ou palavras ternas de Kari que ele se derretia e se enchia de esperanças. Tudo mudara, a sua vida, a vida dela; já não era o mesmo garoto infantil que agia sob impulsos. Daisuke Motomiya crescera internamente e agora se preocupava com sua carreira. Deixaria Kari com Takeru definitivamente e, quem sabe, encontraria um novo amor.

- Por isso mesmo resolvi enviar as mensagens – respondeu.

- Eu e Hikari nos encontramos agora a pouco – começou Kido – Sabe...pensamos que seria legal se marcássemos um lugar pra comemorarmos...que tal o reencontro de velhos amigos?

- Não parece ótimo, Davis?

- Sim, claro! Oras, se todos vivessem próximos, tudo seria mais fácil...a esta altura já devem ter lido a minha carta, não?

- Não se preocupe, vai dar certo, você foi criativo – tranqüilizou-o a jovem Kamiya – E depois, podemos fazer um grande piquenique e aproveitar a tarde.

- Um piquenique! É isso, bingo! Como dizia Yolei...

- Sim, é uma boa idéia – aprovou Jyou.

Daisuke sorriu de satisfação:

- O que nos resta é esperar o contato – disse, espreguiçando-se.

- Hoje mesmo falarei com TK...ultimamente ele anda muito ocupado com um "certo" livro.

- Há, há... creio que Takeru tem muita paciência para escrever.

- E você, muita habilidade e coragem para cozinhar... – murmurou Joe.

- Mas vocês não perdem uma, hein? – disse Motomiya, fazendo cara de ofendido, o que na verdade não estava – Eu sou louco por macarrão, e pronto! Kari...Kari. Kari, você está me ouvindo?

De repente a moça ficou estática, olhando fixamente para a pequena TV que estava em um suporte no alto do balcão. Parecia estar em outra dimensão, concentrada em sua mente e em seus sentidos. 

Os rapazes desviaram a atenção para a mesma televisão, querendo achar o que tanto a amiga olhava. Parecia que o mistério a envolvia novamente, depois de tanto tempo...

- O noticiário vespertino vai começar...o que há, Hikari? – perguntou Joe.

- Ai, ai, não gosto quando você fica assim...—balbuciou Davis.

A jovem não fez caso e pediu ao amigo: 

- Davis, aumente o volume, por favor.

O cozinheiro a obedeceu, voltando a sentar-se para prestar atenção no jornal. 

"Hoje de manhã foi encontrado na Grécia um estranho objeto feito de ouro e cristais. Os arqueólogos descobriram somente uma das metades do medalhão, porém tudo já está sendo analisado pela equipe do Centro de Investigação Terra/Digimundo. Mais informações a qualquer momento...". 

Daisuke e Jyou Kido se olharam, surpresos.

- O CITD!

- Mas o que eles têm a ver com isso, Davis?!

- Kari... – sussurrou para si mesmo, virando o rosto até a menina da Luz, que continuava em seu estranho silêncio.

- Vai acontecer...mais cedo ou mais tarde...

Os outros dois permaneceram calados, sem compreender o encanto de Hikari, mas seguros de que ela não estava errada.

***

Taichi Kamiya abria a porta de seu apartamento apressadamente. Ficara a tarde inteira junto de Koushiro para tentar descobrir algo mais sobre o tal medalhão, sem sucesso. "Pode deixar, não vou decepcioná-los", dissera Izzy. O gênio da turma se saía melhor quando estudava sozinho, concentrado somente em seus curiosos pensamentos. 

O jovem portador da Coragem acomodou seu paletó em uma cadeira e entrou afrouxando a gravata. Odiava ter que passar o dia todo com aquela coisa apertando o pescoço, mas já que não havia remédio...

- Agumon! Onde está você, amigo? – chamou.

O apartamento estava estranhamente silencioso.

- E eu pensando que ia encontrá-lo assaltando a geladeira...aquele comilão.

Andou pausadamente pela cozinha. "Onde será que se meteu?", pensou.

- Agumon, não brinque! Venha, tenho novidades.

Tai viu que não obteve resposta e foi até a sala; algo poderia estar acontecendo. O dinossaurinho laranja não estava comendo e nem assistindo à televisão... se não respondia, então devia ter dado um passeio. 

O rapaz entrou cautelosamente em seu quarto e encontrou o digimon sentado na beira da cama, olhando para o nada, com o rosto sem expressão.

- Agumon...Agumon, o que houve? Por que não me respondeu? – perguntou Kamiya, agachando-se até o amigo – Está doente? Tem umas olheiras horríveis...

Taichi continuou olhando para ele, preocupadíssimo, esperando que Agumon falasse alguma coisa. O olhar sem vida do digimon o deixava inquieto, com um toque de medo, pois Agumon não era assim...

- Responda, Agumon! Não me assuste assim! – gritou, levantando-se com um passo atrás.

O monstrinho ficou de pé lentamente sem fitá-lo e disse, retirando-se:

- Não se preocupe...eu estou bem.

E o jovem permaneceu no quarto escuro, acompanhando os passos do amigo com o olhar triste e confuso.

- Agumon...

Continua...

Notas: Oi, pessoal, como estou me saindo^-^? Bem, parece que já coloquei os personagens em seus devidos lugares, por assim dizer...não quis entrar em detalhes com todos(são 12!), mas no desenrolar da trama irão surgir mais coisas sobre eles. Entenderam muito sobre a cena do "morcego"? É só esperar, que as coisas irão se esclarecer pouco a pouco....hum...e o que houve com Agumon? O que estão pensando? E Davis e sua mensagem?

Bom, já já vão saber....

O cap.3 já está quase pronto, chama-se Piquenique Digital.

Até a próxima, e continuem lendo!

Manu 


	3. Piquenique Digital

Aqui estou eu, trazendo o 3º cap. De Pólos Opostos. Antes de mais nada, queria dizer algo que ainda não havia dito: Digimon e seus personagens não me pertencem, eu apenas escrevo porque gosto.

Também gostaria de agradecer às pessoas que me enviaram reviews! Vocês me animam muito, assim tenho disposição para continuar ^-^ Aproveitem a leitura, e me desculpem se sou detalhista....

Capítulo três -

Piquenique digital

A manhã estava relativamente calma naquele dia. O vento ameno levava embora as folhas secas que caíam das árvores, enquanto a imensidão do céu combinava com os olhos azuis dos irmãos Ishida/Takaishi. 

Matt e TK caminhavam lentamente pela calçada, sentindo o frescor do ar bater em seus cabelos. Conversavam sorridentes, riam e brincavam, totalmente distantes do mundo real. Tal a graça da irmandade! Os garotos tão parecidos e às vezes tão diferentes, mas com um só espírito. Após esse tempo que os separou, nem viam as horas se passarem, falando da vida e de coisas triviais, e rindo por outras sem graça, mas que para ele faziam sentido...Era só com o irmão que Yamato conseguia falar sem medo, e os seus sentimentos ocultos eram mostrados. Sempre quis proteger Takeru, e era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, mas bem dentro dele o sabia... 

Como era mesmo na infância? Ah, sim. Não tinham muito o que lembrar, os pais se divorciaram e separaram os dois ainda pequenos. Mas jamais deixariam de se lembrar da casinha de blocos de madeira de Takeru, o som do chocalho, o cheiro delicioso de mingau de chocolate que comiam às tardes, as brincadeiras de atirar bolas de neve durante o inverno – o que deixava a sra. Ishida morrendo de preocupação! Para onde será que os lamentáveis anos teriam levado esses sonhos de criança? Para debaixo da cama, onde os pequenos tinham medo de encontrar monstros escondidos na noite? Para um lugar onde esqueceriam facilmente por umas duas semanas, era apenas deixar o tempo passar. Assim diziam os pais. Oh, claro, não houveram muitos _traumas_, pelo que pareceu. 

E ali estavam os irmãos, cobrindo o enorme buraco fundo e escuro cavado em suas vidas. 

Pararam em frente a uma espécie de mini-supermercado, situada à esquina de uma das ruas mais movimentadas de Odaiba. Um letreiro enorme e chamativo (e demasiado antigo) jazia em cima da porta envidraçada. Matt reconheceu quase que imediatamente; era a loja da família Inoue.

__

Lembro-me..., pensou ele, _era daqui que vinham os bolinhos de arroz e de atum, os sucos de frutas, as geléias. Ah, as geléias! _

Os piqueniques comemorativos de 1º de agosto, eles mesmos. Estavam fazendo um bocado de falta por aqueles anos. Era assim que se lembravam da pequena loja de conveniência; esperariam Yolei Inoue abrir a porta de vidro com a mão direita, segurando na outra umas duas, três sacolas de guloseimas, e... 

- Bingo! Agora podemos ir, pessoal – gritava, abrindo um largo sorriso. 

Iam satisfeitos para o piquenique e voltavam ainda mais satisfeitos. Sempre no memorável Mundo Digital. E fariam o mesmo em poucos minutos, era só esperar a mesma Yolei sair de dentro dali, um pouco mais velha, obviamente. Depois de quantos anos? Cinco, dez? Parecia que o 1º de agosto fora comemorado(_ou esquecido?_) no pensamento de cada um, na última década. No pensamento e na saudade, mergulhados em lágrimas e risos contidos. 

Takeru abriu a porta vagarosamente, estirando o pescoço para dentro da loja. 

Não parecia haver ninguém, nem mesmo o sr. Inoue. 

- Não está fechada? Talvez.... – disse Yamato.

- Acha que Miyako deixaria a porta aberta para nós? – perguntou TK, com uma risada abafada, olhando para ele.

Fez um sinal com a mão para o irmão entrar junto dele. 

Não era um departamento muito grande, mas aconchegante. As estantes de madeira eram espaçadas, recostadas de duas em duas, repletas de doces, sucos enlatados e _empacotados, _biscoitos_, _pacotes com os famosos bolinhos de atum, arroz e legumes. O balcão dava de frente para a rua, e por trás deles se via, tempos atrás, um homem alto e esguio relativamente calvo, que usava uns óculos escorregando para o nariz. No entanto, àquela hora a loja estava tão silenciosa que os únicos ruídos eram o leve toque dos sapatos no piso. 

Takeru Takaishi examinava cuidadosamente uma lata vermelha de suco de pêssego – um dos seus favoritos – e se agachava ante a estante, como se estivesse verificando se havia uma bomba capaz de massacrar um bocado de gente. 

- Talvez já tenha ido....não há mesmo ninguém aqui – disse Matt, aproximando-se da máquina registradora, tão antiga quanto a própria loja, onde o sr. Inoue devia guardar os trocos de 1 _yen_ das crianças que compravam balas puxa-puxa.

- Não creio, Matt – discordou o irmão, recolocando a lata em seu lugar – Por que iria antes? Certamente ela está trazendo as benditas sacolas para o piquenique, é só não.... 

O barulho de passos descendo apressadamente a escada espiral calou Takeru abruptamente. O corrimão e os degraus de aço enferrujados rangiam graciosamente, parecendo que os parafusos de soltariam a qualquer momento. Miyako esbarrou-se de relance contra o balcão de madeira solta, deixando escapar uma queixa. Ergueu seu rosto fino para os dois rapazes, com um belo sorriso. Yamato e Takeru retribuíram o sorriso, com uma intensidade tão grande que seria capaz de iluminar a noite. O tempo realmente se passara, mas quase nada havia mudado naquele rostinho atrevido. Podiam sentir a essência daquela expressão como se fosse 11 anos atrás, os mesmos óculos gigantes, e talvez até a mesma bandana vermelha que adornava seus cabelos lilás. 

- Bem... – começou, com o mesmo sorriso, erguendo duas sacolas na mão esquerda – Prontos para começar o 1º de agosto novamente?

TK foi logo abrindo os braços para acolher a amiga de infância. Podia sentir todo o seu calor aconchegante enquanto acariciava seus sedosos cabelos. Yamato foi logo depois abraçá-la. _Eu sinto...sinto um vínculo tão forte que nos une...sinto que os amigos voltarão a ser como eram._

- Oh, mas como estão vocês dois! – exclamou Yolei, segurando no braço de cada um, analisando-os, as sacolas penduradas – Não mudaram quase nada, nem desse chapéu você largou mais, meu querido TK. 

Eles riram. Não sabiam bem ao certo porquê, mas os olhos brilhavam.

- Assim você parece a minha mãe....

Era verdade, Takeru nunca mais deixara de usar aquele chapéu branco de infância. De início pensara que esconderia um pouco aquela cabeleira despenteada, mas o costume não o deixou. Pousava o chapeuzinho de pescador na cabeceira de cama e o colocava na cabeça pelas manhãs, todos os dias. 

- Vamos, Hawkmon, desça! – gritou para a escada, encostando uma das mãos na boca.

O digimon pássaro tentou voar para baixo, mas acabou caindo desajeitadamente pela escada espiral de ferro. Não demorou a ficar de pé, com a sua pose de costume. 

- Olá, Hawkmon – cumprimentaram os irmãos.

- Oi, pessoal, faz tempo que eu não os vejo – sorriu a águia, corando um pouco, acenando com o braço direito.

- Oh, mas é mesmo, onde estão Patamon e Gabumon? – perguntou Miyako.

- Matt, eles não estavam atrás da gente?

O jovem Ishida se dirigiu à porta, com as mãos metidas nos bolsos dos _jeans_. Abriu-a e olhou para a direita da calçada, protegendo o rosto do sol. 

Sorriu tenazmente, apertando os olhos.

- Não se preocupem, estão vindo.

Esperaram uns poucos segundos e Yamato deu passagem aos dois digimons, que entraram ofegantes dentro da pequena loja. Patamon repousava na cabeça de Gabumon (tomando cuidado com o chifre) e mexia as orelhas de morcego inquietamente.

- Foi Gabumon quem se distraiu com as borboletas.... – confessou o pequenino, olhando amigavelmente para o companheiro. TK deu uma gargalhada.

- Hawkmon! – sorriu Gabumon para o amigo, vermelho feito tomate. O outro retribuiu o sorriso aos dois.

- Bom...agora que estamos todos aqui, é melhor nos apressarmos, já estamos atrasados – disse Ishida.

- Sim, sim, vamos. Estou ansiosa para ver os outros! Ken já foi faz um bom tempo. 

Miyako os guiou até uma espécie de despensa que ficava do lado esquerdo da loja. Era razoavelmente estreita, com várias estantes no alto da parede, ocupadas por estoques de alimentos. Mas ao lado da porta havia um computador em quase perfeito estado.

- A loja está a mesma coisa. Bem...quase – riu Takeru – E aonde está o seu pai?

- Oh, papai está acordando. Vai abri-la daqui a pouco... apenas deu para avisar que peguei emprestadas algumas _coisinhas _para um piquenique. Podemos voltar todos aqui depois, tomar um chá... não vivo mais com ele, já sabem – explicou, abaixando-se para ligar a máquina.

- Vocês estão bem, não estão? – perguntou Matt, fitando a amiga.

Yolei ergueu o rosto. Parecia ter mudado a expressão, mas sorriu radiante novamente.

- Claro. Eu e Ken estamos ótimos, papai também. Obrigada, Matt.

Após a memorável aventura de 2002 no Digimundo, em que os digiescolhidos haviam derrotado MaloMiyotismon, o portal nunca mais se fechara. O Mundo Digital se tornara um lugar para os humanos também, livre, e objeto de estudo. Uma nova lei mundial explicitara que era totalmente proibido maltratar os digimons ou apreendê-los ilegalmente, mas foram se criando espécies de grupos que eram contra a isso e tentavam violar a justiça e, vez ou outra, escutavam-se notícias de novos presos por atentado ao Digimundo. O CITD possuía um departamento especial de Proteção Digital e entravam em ação sigilosa e discretamente. Os digimons viraram símbolo mundial, e as crianças os adoravam. Programas de televisão, marcas de roupa e de alimentos os tinham como ferramenta para atrair pessoas, um verdadeiro fenômeno. Durante os meses após a aventura de 2002, uma febre praticamente incurável invadiu o mundo inteiro, e os digiescolhidos viraram heróis. Mas depois de tantos anos, talvez nem se lembrassem que um dia houveram pessoas que salvaram o Digimundo.

Porém, nem todos podiam possuir monstrinhos digitais, com exceção dos próprios digiescolhidos. Receavam que a situação pudesse se descontrolar, e ficara estabelecido que somente pessoas com autorização poderiam criar um digimon. Haviam agentes especiais que tomavam conta dessa parte da história, outros que estudavam sobre _digitamas_ em uma espécie de laboratório e faziam testes, estudavam seu nascimento e fases de evolução. Poucos evoluíam fora de seu ambiente natural, o que era uma pena. Assim que era absolutamente normal haverem pessoas apontando e querendo saber sobre os monstrinhos na rua, por onde Tai e os outros passavam.

Também era necessário uma espécie de documentação para adquirir um _digivice_. A moda eram os estilos variados do aparelho, e novas formas de uso. Como um aparelho celular. Digiescolhidos dispensavam essas bobagens. Somente com o digivice se poderia entrar no Digimundo. Foram-se criados tipos de estabelecimentos onde se reuniam dezenas de computadores à disposição de "visitantes" que poderiam fazer um passeio – ou seja lá o que fosse – pela exótica paisagem digital. Ou poderiam ir pelo seu próprio computador. _Veja, meu bem, lá está um computador, vamos ao Digimundo? _

Porém, nem todos enxergavam os digimons _realmente_ como amigos. 

- Trouxeram seus digivices, rapazes?

- Oh, sim, claro – respondeu Yamato, rapidamente procurando o seu na mochila pendurada nas costas. 

Era o velho modelo da primeira aventura – _garanto que não é um novo tipo de celular – , _bastante distinto do de Takeru e Miyako. Cabia perfeitamente na palma da mão. 

- Vamos por esse computador? – perguntou o menor Takaishi.

- O que acha, cabeça-de-melão? 

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... era mesmo pra ver o que você diria, Matt.

Os três riram por um instante.

- Até parece, TK.

- Bem...Yolei...você está levando um bocadinho de guloseimas, han? Meu irmão aqui chegou de viajem e só teve tempo de fazer seus biscoitos especiais.

- Há, há, há! Que tipo de biscoitos são esses, Yamato? 

- Hum....são...biscoitos assados. Com chocolate. 

- Ótimo! Engordaremos bastante. 

Mais gargalhadas. Os três digimons olhavam fixamente para seus companheiros, mas de uma forma tão terna que ninguém notariam que estavam aturdidos. Yamato Ishida virou-se para seu amigo, notando-o. 

- Eu sei que você gosta dessas coisas. Eu já preparei vários quando chegávamos exaustos em casa, com a geladeira vazia.

Gabumon sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Vocês devem estar ansiosos para retornarem à sua _terra natal_ conosco, não? – perguntou Yolei.

- Pode apostar! – exclamou Hawkmon, que parecia algo quieto. 

Um toque pesado na porta da loja os interromperam. Patamon saltou de susto, batendo as asinhas rapidamente até o chapéu de Takeru, onde se ajeitou.

- Ora, é algum freguês? – disse o jovem, esticando a cabeça para alcançar o desconhecido.

- Não creio, meu pai não costuma receber fregueses a essa hora.

- Oh, não, é apenas Kari! – avisou TK, saindo da despensa em direção à porta envidraçada.

A menina Kamiya estava encostada à porta do lado de fora, sorrindo amistosamente e acenando com a mão. Trazia uma mochila vermelha pendurada no ombro esquerdo, onde levava sua parte do piquenique. Eram doces folheados de morango e creme, especialidade de sua mãe, que os preparara com muito prazer. A sra. Kamiya fizera um breve curso de culinária a pedido da família; Davis e Mimi fazendo questão de ajudar. 

Hikari amadurecera a aparência de forma surpreendente. Seu rostinho angelical se misturara ao de uma mulher adulta e atraente, apesar de seus vinte e três anos. Os cabelos canela tocavam exatamente os ombros e estavam quase sempre presos por fivelas. Seu romance com Takeru Takaishi começara quando estavam iniciando a faculdade (no mesmo local, por sinal); ela recebia _certos_ bilhetes de amor colocados em sua mochila por um garoto míope chamado Kenji, um colega de TK que também seria professor – assim como Kari – , fazendo favor ao rapaz. Não demorara muito em descobrir o admirador secreto. 

Takaishi abriu a porta e beijou a moça brevemente. 

- Meu amor, pensei que já estivesse no Digimundo.

- Mamãe acabou se atrasando com os doces (queira que tudo estivesse perfeito) e então resolvi passar aqui, para saber se ainda não haviam ido. Pelo jeito acertei!

- Tem razão.... estávamos prontos para a viagem. Olá, Tailmon, como vai?

- Tudo bem, TK! O dia está lindo hoje, não? – disse a digimon, caminhando a dois pés para dentro da loja junto a Kari. Acenou para dentro da despensa, onde os amigos retribuíam o cumprimento efusivamente.

- Pessoal, que bom vê-los! Estava morrendo de saudades! – exclamou Hikari, emocionada. 

Abraçou Yolei com força, sorrindo e deixando as covinhas aparecerem. Aliás, Takeru adorava vê-la sorrir, especialmente por causa das covinhas, que ele achava lindo. Depois abraçou Matt, que já o havia visto no dia anterior, na casa de TK.

- Oh, céus, vamos logo ou irei ficar louca! – disse Miyako Inoue – Faz tempo que não vejo alguns dos amigos...oh, Cody, meu querido...

Todos sorriram, procurando seus digivices. Yamato e a amiga Inoue o seguravam, apontando em direção ao monitor. O rapaz suspirou, cerrando os olhos por um fugaz momento.

- Todos prontos? Digiportal, abra! Digiescolhidos, aqui vamos nós! – gritou Inoue, como sempre fazia.

Uma claridade imensa vinda da tela do computador iluminou por um instante a apertada despensa, e alguns segundos depois ninguém mais estava ali dentro.

* * *

A brisa vinda do mar acariciava os longos cabelos de Mimi Tachikawa. Estava descansando ao lado de uma antiga e enorme árvore, apoiando o braço em ângulo reto, observando o oceano. 

Todos os digiescolhidos – com exceção dos que estavam na loja – reuniam-se embaixo dessa mesma árvore, que fornecia uma sombra confortavelmente grande. Era uma espécie de penhasco com vista para o horizonte, coberto de grama verde e exuberante, o cheiro fresco do campo. Às vezes alguns digimons voadores apareciam cruzando o firmamento limpo.

- Venha, Mimi, me ajude com a toalha – chamou a melhor amiga Sora, que estava ajoelhada e estendia uma gigantesca toalha xadrez de vermelho e branco sobre o capim. 

- Sim, estou indo.

- Hum...não deveríamos estar vendo gente passeando por aqui? – perguntou Cody. 

- O Digimundo é um lugar grande demais para as pessoas estarem muito juntas. Além disso, há portais por todo o lugar. – explicou Ken, sentado e com os braços apoiados nos joelhos.

- Ei, é mesmo! Os outros não vão se perder? – lembrou Jyou Kido, interrompendo sua tarefa de arrumar o macarrão que Daisuke trouxera sobre a toalha.

Ninguém respondeu até que Koushiro esclarecesse, sem desviar os olhos de seu laptop amarelo. Não demorara muito desde sua chegada para ele ligá-lo, o que era um fato tão comum que quase ninguém percebeu. Oh, a não ser Mimi, que reclamava que ele não lhe dava atenção como um namorado.

- Ah, mas esse Izzy! Está me traindo com esse computador! – queixara-se, indo se acalmar olhando para o mar.

Era o típico romance de _os_ _opostos de atraem_. Todos apostavam que daria certo, mesmo com todas as diferenças, pois seu amor havia sido escondido durante muito tempo. Mimi tinha as suas crises de ciúmes por causa do laptop, mas no fim sempre terminava de bem com Izzy. 

Izumi desviou os olhos para os outros e disse:

- Não se preocupem, eles não vão se perder. Ali embaixo é aonde ficam as cabines telefônicas, lembram-se? Só espero que o portal não os mande para um lugar mais longe....

- Ei, Izzy, largue um pouco esse maldito computador pelo menos uma vez na vida! – gritou Daisuke, divertido, enquanto jogava futebol com Veemon. O monstrinho não se dava muito bem com bolas de couro – como aquela – e ficava indignado a cada drible de seu companheiro.

Koushiro sorriu, suspirando, voltando a olhar para a tela do seu querido tesouro.

- Me desculpe, você tem razão. Desculpe – disse, desligando a máquina e fechando-a – Vamos aproveitar o dia. Afinal, é graças a você que estamos aqui, amigo.

- Bah, que nada. Algum de vocês, mas cedo ou mais tarde iria querer fazer um encontro desses. Apenas fui um pouquinho mais rápido. – respondeu, dando uma cabeçada na bola, fazendo Veemon correr atrás. 

- Aliás, Izzy... você ainda não disse porquê o _sr. Tento_ não veio com você. 

- Ah, Ken... não sei o que ele tem. Tentomon me disse que estava muito indisposto. Mas não entendi, antes parecia tão ansioso por causa desse piquenique. Não entendo, de verdade! 

- Que estranho....Agumon também não veio por causa disso. Mas já estava esquisito desde ontem - comentou Taichi, que até então permanecera quieto, debaixo da árvore. 

- O que será que deu neles? Ainda mais Agumon, guloso do jeito que é - disse Sora, aproximando-se do melhor amigo - Não estavam abatidos?

- Tentomon parecia...frio. - respondeu Koushiro, levantando-se do chão. Olhava para Tai, esperando a mesma resposta.

- Agumon também. - disse, depois olhando para o chão.

O resto do grupo permaneceu calado, internados em suas próprias suposições. Ora, não devia ser grande coisa. Não precisavam dar tanta importância. 

- Bem....mandamos lembranças para os dois - disse, por fim, Armadillomon, sorrindo amavelmente. 

E encerrou o assunto.

Koushiro Izumi caminhou até a beira do penhasco, com o laptop debaixo do braço. Olhou cauteloso para baixo, sentindo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Sentou-se cuidadosamente, as pernas cruzadas, e olhou momentaneamente para o mar. Milhares de lembranças tomaram sua mente no ato. Lembranças que o enchiam de conforto e que estavam se transformando no presente. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto ele continuava sorrindo sem perceber. Não era muito sentimental, mas quando se encontrava sozinho não sentia receio de nada. 

Desviou o olhar para a tela negra do computador e bufou. Era enormemente agradável estar novamente com os amigos de infância, mas a ansiedade e curiosidade em saber mais sobre a estranha medalha eram mais fortes. Procuraria o máximo de informações para poder tranqüilizar-se um pouco, aproveitar aquele raro dia e deixar de se preocupar um pouco com o seu amigo digital.

Taichi Kamiya queria se afastar um pouco dali. Por um momento, e só. Eram tantos pensamentos que invadiam sua mente que pareciam querer deixá-lo louco; muitos acontecimentos em pouco tempo. Respirava profundamente e fechava os olhos, procurando ficar tranqüilo.

Levantou-se de debaixo da árvore e se encaminhou lentamente para a beira do penhasco. Avistou Koushiro do outro lado, teclando sem parar em seu computador portátil. Parecia tão intrigado...Tai se deitou na grama fresca e cruzou os braços por trás da cabeça. O céu nunca esteve tão limpo, ao menos em suas recordações. As nuvens pareciam dançar em câmera lenta em meio a imensidão daquele brilho.

Sora Takenouchi aproximou-se do melhor amigo. Taichi girou os olhos até ela e sorriu com ternura. Passasse o tempo que fosse, a moça jamais deixaria de ter aquele olhar.

Deitou-se ali ao lado dele e suspirou, olhando para o céu.

- Em que está pensando, Tai?

- Eu...bem...estava pensando em você - respondeu, virando o rosto para fitá-la. Seu jeito brincalhão de falar não a intimidaria, e era isso que encantava todos à sua volta. Taichi Kamiya podia ter crescido, mas seria sempre desse jeito... como sua amiga de infância não mudaria. E era assim que devia ser.

- Em mim? - Sora riu por um momento e parou, voltando a contemplar as nuvens - Me desculpe, Tai. Já faz tanto tempo que não nos reuníamos....está parecendo tão normal pra mim. Ora, mas por que não estaria? 

- Talvez porque estejamos adultos.

- Sim, acho que tem razão - disse Sora - Mas é como se voltássemos a ser crianças. A magia não se esfumou... e é disso que precisamos - ergueu-se subitamente, se sentando com as mãos apoiadas no solo.

- Sim....é disso que precisamos. 

Kamiya se sentou também, cabeça pendida para trás, ainda olhando para cima. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por uns instantes. 

- Eu pensava em você, Sora. Estava com saudades.

Ela o encarou com um sorriso tímido. O rapaz a olhava inquietamente nos olhos; os dele trêmulos, brilhantes.

_Você ainda a ama, não é? _

Não sei se continua do mesmo jeito...

- Eu também senti muitas saudades - disse a amiga, o abraçando. Fazia falta um abraço de amigo, oh, sim, como fazia. Sabia que Tai tinha sentia algo mais por ela, mas suas dúvidas persistiam. Não queria de maneira alguma magoar o rapaz, ainda mais por terem sido criados praticamente juntos. Claro que não queria! 

Se separaram depois de um tempo. Sora estava sorrindo com doçura, enquanto Taichi passava a língua nos lábios e mostrava aquele riso travesso.

- Bem... é só não sumir tanto. 

- Ora, Tai! Todos nós sumimos! 

- OK, OK... - virou-se para trás, girando o corpo no chão - Mas será que as aventuras poderiam nos unir novamente? Acho que Matt disse algo.... fazem uns bons anos que não acontece nada.

Sora sentiu um baque no peito. Não acontecia nada...era estranho, mas realmente não acontecia nada. Eles estavam no Digimundo apenas para fazer um reencontro, não para....para o quê mesmo? Combater o mal. 

Deu uma olhada para a direção onde Taichi estava virado. Piyomon e Palmon pareciam conversar animadamente, andando de um lado para o outro. Era um piquenique, não uma aventura. 

- Ainda bem que não acontece nada... - murmurou Takenouchi. 

- Ah...! Veja, Sora, eles chegaram - sorriu o jovem, apontando para os quatro que vinham caminhando.

Takeru, Miyako, Yamato e Hikari chegavam do mundo real - atrasados - , carregando sua parte do piquenique _comemorativo_. Já não era tempo. Sora sentia seu coração bater tão rápido... e sorriu calorosamente. 

- Vamos, Tai - chamou, levantando-se e ajudando-o a ficar de pé, puxando sua mão.

- Vamos.

Kamiya seguiu caminhando lentamente atrás dela. Esboçou um lamentável sorriso em sua boca, observando a amiga. Sora estava confusa em sua mente e era terrivelmente difícil conseguir decifrar os próprios sentimentos. Mas Tai sabia de uma verdade que talvez ela mesma desconhecia. 

***

Os raios fortes de sol apareciam entre uma folha e outra daquela gigantesca árvore que abrigava os doze amigos na sombra. 

Os "petiscos" estavam espalhados sobre a toalha estendida na grama, e todos lanchavam e conversavam com muita energia. As novidades acumuladas durante o tempo eram contadas fervorosamente, passando por aquele círculo em volta da toalha. 

- Veja só, Yolei... - começou Yamato Ishida, passando geléia de ameixa na torrada - Dizendo que eu não mudei nada, han? Até parece que não nos vemos há mais de dez anos.

- Ho, ho, ho, ho, eu sou mesmo assim, né? Não importa, é tempo demais do mesmo jeito, e você bem que poderia aparecer careca e de bigode.

Risadas no círculo.

- Bem, pessoal... - disse Davis, enxugando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão - Como eu sou, digamos, o responsável por isso aqui, eu...bem, eu gostaria de lembrar algumas coisas, sacam? Sei lá... as nossas aventuras...eu e Veemon aqui! - e deu um cascudo carinhoso na cabeça do digimon.

Os rostos em volta começavam a parecer melancólicos. As recordações formavam uma esfera ali, no centro do piquenique, prontas para gritarem a qualquer momento.

- Não sei se quero recordar... - disse Ken Ichijouji, abaixando a cabeça.

- Mas por que não, Ken? Não é sobre....sobre _aqueles _tempos. - agregou Joe.

- Não se trata só disso... não quero lembrar também as coisas boas que vivemos juntos..._aqui_. As saudades são muitas. E garanto que poderia virar uma choradeira.

- Há, há, há, há, tem razão! Mimi ia inundar isso aqui!

- Taichi! - a moça olhou furiosamente para ele, fazendo-se de indignada - Não tem graça...eu sou sensível...

__

- Muito sensível - murmurou Daisuke entre os dentes, mas o suficiente para Mimi ouvir e atirar um copo plástico em sua cabeça.

Todos gargalharam. Davis acariciava a testa ( que já tinha uma mancha vermelha ) e franzia a testa, mas estava se divertindo.

- Bom... e se nós dermos uma volta por aí? - sugeriu Cody.

Um breve silêncio reinou.

- Por mim, tudo bem. A gente pode passear pelo lugar que mais gosta... não sei. Vocês não sentem aquela magia da infância? Não parecemos crianças de novo? - perguntou Sora.

Eles assentiram; alguns sorriam, outros pareciam estranhamente sérios. Jyou Kido empurrava os óculos para o nariz.

- Há tanto tempo eu não me sentia assim.... - começou Matt - Quando nos tornamos adultos, temos muitas coisas com o que se preocupar. E aqui é como se estivéssemos....livres, talvez seja a palavra certa. Nos sentimos sem responsabilidades. O peso de... _heróis..._ parece ter sumido. 

- E desta vez nenhuma aventura nos uniu. O que vai acontecer? Aparecer uma de repente e nos fazer recomeçar nossa odisséia? - disse TK.

Koushiro suspirou nervosamente, pressionando os dedos contra o computador pousado ao seu lado. Olhou discretamente para Ken, depois para Tai. A medalha. Aquela maldita medalha acabaria deixando-o louco! Por que o intrigava tanto? Por que tinha tanto interesse nessa história estúpida? Não, deveria parar de pensar nisso e relaxar. Mas não conseguia! Não sabia porquê, mas era incapaz. Afinal, ele nada tinha a ver com isso. Porém, o CITD _queria_...

- Eu sei, Izzy. Você pensou na medalha, não foi? Até quanto você sabe sobre isso? - perguntou Ken, reparando a inquietude do amigo. 

- Medalha? Do que estão falando? - quis saber Davis Motomiya, curiosíssimo, esquecendo o dia em que ouviram a notícia no restaurante.

Se calaram por um instante. Os demais olhavam de Ken para Izzy e de Izzy para Ken. Koushiro apertou os olhos e bufou, parecendo voltar ao normal.

- O que há, Izumi? 

- É apenas uma medalha, Daisuke. Uma medalha que foi descoberta na Grécia, feita de ouro e com doze pedras de cristal. - respondeu firmemente.

- Na Grécia? Mas... esse tipo de relíquia não existe por lá, existe? - perguntou Yamato, duvidoso.

- Ééé... eu vi algo assim no jornal vespertino de ontem. - comentou Mimi. Hikari estremeceu.

- Sim, exatamente. Esse objeto não veio da Grécia, tenho quase certeza. Mas foi encontrado lá...estranho. Mas o mais entranho é que...até agora só conhecem a metade dessa medalha. A outra não foi achada. - disse Izzy, tocando o dedo no queixo.

Os outros de calaram, olhando fixamente para ele, mas sem muita surpresa. Kari também o fitava, mas parecia pensar em algo completamente diferente daquilo. 

- É mesmo esquisito.... - murmurou Takeru Takaishi, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- E o CITD está bastante interessado nessa medalha - completou Tai.

- Ahhh.... por isso você está assim.

- É... é p-por isso que estou assim. Mas não... não se preocupem - terminou Koushiro.

Ficaram quietos por uns instantes, querendo dizer alguma coisa, analisando os rostos de cada um, girando os olhos para o céu. Yamato interrompeu o silêncio, levantando-se.

- Her, bem, eu...vou dar uma volta - e se dirigiu a Sora e Taichi - Vocês vêm comigo?

Se entreolharam rapidamente, antes de Sora dizer:

- Claro. 

- Vamos, caras.

- Vamos ficar aqui e decidir aonde vamos. Também quero passear. - disse Miyako, enquanto Matt ajudava Sora a se levantar.

- Nós três vamos andar. Nos encontramos mais tarde, pessoal. - finalizou Taichi, sem se afastar dali antes de enfiar dois bolinhos no bolso da calça.

Os outros 9 permaneceram em seus lugares, em um estranho silêncio. Hikari Kamiya estava quieta, observando ao redor como se fosse a primeira vez que tivesse visto. 

- Bem...ninguém se manifesta? - perguntou Yolei - Vamos fazer alguma coisa também! Cody, quer andar comigo?

- Claro, Yolei. Vamos. - respondeu o mais novo de todos, levantando-se educadamente.

- Bingo! Estamos indo, então... vocês aí, divirtam-se. Kenzinho, não quer vir também?

- Não, querida, vá na frente....depois eu alcanço.

Ficaram todos calados novamente após os dois se afastarem, até Davis quebrar o silêncio: 

- Ei, me esperem, também quero ir! - gritou, ficando-se de pé desajeitadamente para alcançar os amigos que já desciam pelo penhasco, enquanto Veemon corria na frente. 

- Venha, Kari, vamos andar também. - virou-se TK, segurando a mão de sua namorada delicadamente.

- Posso ir com vocês?

- Claro, Joe. - respondeu a moça, oferecendo um amistoso sorriso, mas ainda perturbada por algum motivo.

Restaram Koushiro, Mimi e Ken sentados em frente à toalha, e seus digimons - menos Tentomon - olhando para a comida que sobrara do piquenique.

- O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Wormmon.

- Venha, Wormmon... acho que é melhor deixá-los sozinhos um pouco - sussurrou Palmon para o digimon, e os dois caminharam discretamente para o lado.

Mimi Tachikawa acariciava os cabelos de um Koushiro aflito, mas que queria a qualquer custo manter a serenidade. Ken o fitava de modo penetrante, querendo descobrir o que se passava em sua mente.

- Vamos, meu bem, o que há? Está sério....

- Perdoe-me, Mimi... - murmurou, virando seu rosto até ela - Não há nada de mais. Não se preocupe, está bem?

Beijou os lábios da moça fugazmente. Não perdera sua timidez, e beijá-la na frente do amigo o fazia ficar vermelho.

- Sua preocupação tem algo a ver conosco?

Ichijouji o olhava com seriedade. 

- Diga, Izzy, o que tem essa maldita medalha? Eu não entendi direito! É algo tão complexo assim? - se queixou a namorada.

- Sim, Izumi...não há razão para ficar desse jeito.

- Isso tudo pra mim é muito estranho... - começou o jovem gênio - Onde está a outra metade da medalha? Por que o CITD está tão interessado? Percebe, Ken? Nem mesmo nós sabemos...

- Talvez não seja da nossa conta, e você está ultrapassando os limites. Lembre-se que o pai de Sora e o irmão de Joe não são os responsáveis por isso. Eles não comandam o CITD.

Mimi ouvia a conversa, confusa.

- Eu sei... - suspirou Koushiro - E esse encontro, o passado voltou...

- Está maluco? Como assim o passado voltou? Estamos _apenas_ nos reencontrando, Izzy!

- E se não for para sempre? Só nos víamos quando surgia algo importante sobre o Digimundo, Mimi...e isso faz tanto tempo. Parece que fomos...chamados até aqui.

- Ai, ai, ai, eu não estou gostando disso - disse Ken, levantando-se desgostoso.

Koushiro continuava olhando para o chão, respirando devagar. Ken caminhava até a árvore atrás deles, pensativo.

- Deixe de bobagem, Izzy - finalizou Mimi Tachikawa, segurando o braço do rapaz - Vamos, vamos subir na árvore.

- Subir na árvore?!

- É, isso mesmo. Comer frutas, olhar a paisagem. Anda! - e saiu arrastando Izzy. O rapaz esqueceu quase que imediatamente as suas suposições. 

--

Daisuke, Iori e Miyako estavam na beira de um riacho que corria em direção à uma floresta, de uma mata de cor verde intensa. Yolei e Cody fingiam estar lutando kendo, e o outro amigo parecia fazer uma brincadeira com os digimons.

- Iááá, cuidado, Cody! - gritou a moça, com o verdadeiro espírito de criança, dando um golpe no ar.

- Não se preocupe, sou bom nisso.

Os dois pararam com a agitação e tentaram respirar devagar. Yolei Ichijouji enxugava o suor da testa com a mão, enquanto sentava em uma pedra.

- Irmãozinho, eu estava com saudades...

- Irmãozinho? - perguntou o mais novo, surpreso - Faz tempo que _ninguém _me chama assim.

- Não quer nenhuma ajuda com o seu computador? 

Se olharam por um momento e caíram na risada. Por um segundo Yolei não cai da pedra.

- Eu prefiro que você vá lá em casa tomar chá.

- Ai, ai....sim, eu sei, meu querido. Ken me disse que vocês se encontraram. 

- É verdade, me deu uma carona. 

- Tenha certeza de que vamos aparecer lá! Quero conversar com o senhor avô Hida. - disse Miyako.

- Senhor avô Hida? - perguntou Davis, deitado no chão com os digimon pulando em cima dele- Que ridículo, Yolei. 

A moça fez cara de furiosa e fingiu partir em cima dele, com um golpe de kendo em uma vara invisível. 

- Há, há, há, há....brincadeira! - gritou Motomiya, tentando esconder o rosto, porém Veemon e Armadillomon pulavam ainda mais.

- Ahh, bem, Davis...e a sua irmã? Está bem? - perguntou, voltando a se sentar na pedra.

- Sim, ela está bem. Estou _livre_ dela, afinal, agora é cineasta e não mora em casa.

- Pare de brincar, eu sei que vocês não brigam mais. Aliás, já era hora. 

- E você, Yolei, por que não trabalha? - quis saber Iori, olhando para o céu.

- Tranquei a faculdade de engenharia, assim me casei com Ken.

- Boba, não devia ter feito isso! - disse Daisuke - Vocês se casaram muito jovens, poderiam esperar só um pouco mais, oras.

Miyako virou o olhar contraído até ele e fingiu disparar uma arma com os dedos polegar e indicador, enquanto Davis "morria".

- Estão parecendo crianças... 

- Mas é isso o que somos, Cody! Crianças, e sempre seremos. E é por isso que estamos aqui... 

- Eu vou correr até o riacho! - gritou Yolei, indo disparada até a água para dar um salto.

- Céus, ela nunca vai mudar - riu o menor de todos, entretido, observando a amiga totalmente encharcada e pensando na reação dos demais ao vê-la naquele estado.

--

Takeru repousava sua cabeça confortavelmente nas pernas de Kari. Os dois estavam descansando debaixo de uma árvore que os cobria de sombras. Jyou Kido não parava de falar de sua vida profissional; o rapaz estava fascinado pela medicina e havia encontrado seu lugar provisório no principal hospital da cidade. 

Hikari acariciava calmamente os cabelos loiros de TK. O rapaz sorria com os olhos cerrados, naquele ambiente maravilhoso. Nem a voz de Joe conseguia tirá-lo daquela paz. E era sempre assim que ele se sentia quando estava ao lado dela, iluminado pelo seu amor.

- ... Mas acho que vou conseguir, afinal, eu nunca me imaginaria sendo médico, acho que seria capaz de desmaiar só de ver sangue e essas coisas de cirurgia. 

- Imagine, Joe, nós sempre apostamos que seria médico. E cuidaria dos digimons - disse Hikari Kamiya.

- Tem razão... creio que precisaria praticar mais. Ora essa, nunca pensei ter saudades de hospitais! 

- Ótimo, cara, então quebre logo a minha perna pra você engessar depois - brincou Takeru, abrindo um dos olhos.

Risadinhas abafadas por parte dos três. Estavam sentados em frente à Cidade do Princípio, onde vários _digitamas_ aguardavam serem chocados. Havia de todas as cores. TK se sentia atraído por aquele lugar, sempre gostara de digimons bebês. Patamon voava de berço em berço para observar os ovos; Tailmon lustrava seu anel mágico, e Gomamon comia um fruto de uma árvore, andando pela cidade. Fora um tanto ruim separá-los de seu _habitat _e depois voltar após um longo tempo. 

Os três amigos mantiveram silêncio. Jyou se remoía por dentro, querendo desviar seus pensamentos, apertando o lábio inferior. Queria fazer muitas perguntas, mas não achava que fosse o momento mais adequado.

- Hum...Kari...me desculpe, não queria falar sobre isso, mas...eu ainda não entendi a sua reação no restaurante de Daisuke, sobre aquele medalhão....o mesmo de que Izzy falou hoje. É confusão demais pra minha cabeça.

- O que houve com você, Kari? - perguntou TK no mesmo instante, levantando a cabeça - O que aconteceu no restaurante?

A moça fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. 

- Eu pedi para o Davis aumentar o volume da TV, e estava passando a notícia sobre a medalha de que Koushiro falou, TK. Foi isso - respondeu, assustada, olhando para o chão.

- Mas Hikari... você falou alguma coisa depois, não me lembro. Parecia hipnotizada! Além do mais, como sabia que ia passar a notícia? - perguntou o míope.

- Não sei, não sei! Só senti... - tornou a fechar os olhos; odiava ter que falar dessas coisas - Perdoem-me, mas vamos mudar de assunto?

Takeru a fitou docemente, acariciando seu rosto.

- Faz muito tempo que você não fica envolta por esse encanto, não é, minha Kari?

Ela sorriu um pouco triste, assentindo.

- Oh, céus, odeio segurar vela - disse Jyou Kido, brincando.

Os amigos riram, dando tempo para TK acertar um fruto na cabeça do rapaz.

--

Taichi, Sora e Yamato pararam em um enorme estádio de futebol antigo que jazia no Mundo Digital. Lembravam-se da primeira vez que foram para lá, quando Greymon fez a digievolução maldita e Kido encontrou o seu brasão da Confiança. Mas desta vez não haveria nenhum SkullGreymon para tornar a cena drástica. 

- Que maravilha, vamos jogar futebol! - encantou-se Piyomon, correndo em direção ao campo.

- Já vamos, Piyomon! Ah, e onde está Gabumon? - perguntou Sora.

- Ele me disse que ia atrás de Patamon. Precisa falar com ele - respondeu Yamato, erguendo uma sobrancelha - Não sei o que é.

Desceram a arquibancada quase em ruínas até o último degrau. Tai virou o rosto até a tela gigante em cima do gol e a imagem de Agumon correu por sua mente. Um arrepio.

Matt sentou-se com os braços segurando as pernas e ficou observando a digimon chutar desajeitadamente uma bola de couro barrenta. Seria a mesma de 14 anos atrás? Não sabia. Mas tinha quase certeza de que estavam 14 anos atrás. 

- Acho que vou matar as saudades um pouquinho - riu Taichi, com um sorriso malandro, indo em direção à Piyomon.

Sora sentou-se ao lado de Ishida e acenou para os dois _jogadores_. O melhor amigo a olhou por um instante e sorriu, depois abaixando a cabeça. Começou a fazer embaixadinhas.

- Vamos ver no que isso vai dar - murmurou para Matt.

Ele assentiu. Olhou pra Sora de lado, e logo voltou a observar o campo. Não..._ele_ não _podia _estar há 14 anos. _Ela_ não o deixava assim há muito tempo. Sim, a amava. Descobrira naquele instante que seus sentimentos não mudaram... Esperava voltar transformado, pensando que o tempo, o terrível tempo pudesse ter apagado as lembranças e o amor. Porém se enganara; tudo apenas servira para descobrir que seu coração ardia de vontade de vê-la. 

Mas, e Sora? Como o tempo agiu sobre ela? Não queria pensar, não queria _relembrar..._ não sabia o que ela realmente queria. Sora parecia se deixar levar, sem tocar no passado, apenas querendo pensar que ninguém a amava. Tai a amava? 

_(Não sei se continua do mesmo jeito)_

Era difícil responder. Ao menos sabia que _ainda _a amava como uma irmã. Mas todos estando de volta a se reencontrar, talvez pensasse que Sora provocou a mesma coisa em Tai. Como provocou nele.

- Eu não sabia que tinha o sonho de voar, Matt.

O rapaz virou o rosto para ela, um pouco atordoado, acordado subitamente de um sonho.

- O que disse, Sora?

- Você quer voar - riu a moça - Para o espaço...

- Ah, sim - sorriu o dono da Amizade, abaixando a cabeça - Bem, eu... também não pensava em ser astronauta. Acho que foi um pouco culpa do destino...mas voar por enquanto é um sonho distante...

- Mas eu sei que chegará aonde quer - disse, olhando para o céu - Mas tome cuidado.

- Eu sei, é perigoso viajar para além da Terra, Sora... pode acontecer alguma coisa, de repente - fitou-a, fazendo uma pausa - A não ser que tenha alguém aqui que torça por nós...

Takenouchi o olhou com um brilho nos olhos. Depois de um instante sorriu calorosamente, de uma maneira tão peculiar que deixava o amigo tranqüilo; ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Taichi Kamiya vinha ofegante até eles, com a bola segura nas mãos.

- Pegue, Yamato! - gritou, atirando-a para ele. Por pouco não acontece um acidente...

- Ei, isto aqui está sujo, não? - disse o amigo, apalpando a bola coberta de terra e lama.

- Um pouco.... acho que Piyomon daria uma ótima goleira - replicou Tai, indicando a digimon com o polegar. Ela vinha atrás dele quase se desfalecendo por causa da correria.

Eles riram por um momento, sem perceberem que Patamon vinha voando apressadamente até eles. Sora se deu conta de sua preocupação e decidiu perguntar:

- O que houve, Patamon? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele pairou no ar diante dos quatro e respirou agitadamente antes de recuperar o fôlego.

- Matt, é o Gabumon! Passou por nós na Cidade do Princípio e...sumiu! Estava muito_ estranho_! 

- O quê?!

Continua...

N.A.: Aproveitando a dica da GreenAngel....Bem, e então? Ficou um pouco grande, né? Mas foi necessário...Ia ficar maior, mas então resolvi "cortar". As coisas estão ficando evidentes... não percam o próximo cap., acho que vai demorar um pouco pra chegar, mas não desistam de ler, por favor. E deixem reviews!! 

Manu


	4. Peças de um quebracabeça

- Capítulo quatro -

Peças de um quebra-cabeça

_Por Manu_

Um digimon de listras azuladas andava apressadamente para um rumo desconhecido. Parecia estar rígido; seu olhar frio, distante, era ameaçador. Queria estar longe de tudo e de _todos_...

Nada disso era normal no doce Gabumon. Dissera a Yamato que iria falar algo com Patamon, no entanto passara pelos amigos na Cidade do Princípio e praticamente fugira, transtornado por um motivo até então desconhecido. Patamon tentara segui-lo, mas o digimon da Amizade estava envolto por uma fúria que assustara por demais o pequenino. Gomamon e Tailmon decidiram ajudar a procurá-lo, depois que Gabumon partira em direção às florestas do Digimundo.

Uma estranha névoa escura estava envolvendo o seu corpo. Seus poros digitais iam ficando cada vez mais acizentados, enquanto seus olhos perdiam o brilho de sempre e se tornavam incolores. Apenas conseguiu visualizar em sua mente um círculo negro, e foi então que Gabumon desapareceu entre os arbustos.

***

- O que está dizendo, Patamon?! 

- É isso mesmo, Matt, ele sumiu! Tentei ir atrás dele, mas estava furioso - explicou o pequeno, com tristeza no olhar - Alguns digimon estão tentando encontrá-lo...

Yamato Ishida estava notoriamente confuso. Como é que o seu digimon fugia assim? Não tinha motivos... estaria doente? Não, estava muito bem há alguns minutos! O que fazer? Avisar aos outros? Correr atrás dele? Havia um confuso liquidificador em sua mente... mas apenas gostaria de entender.... 

- Não viu pra onde ele foi? - perguntou Sora, tentando tomar a iniciativa.

- Não consegui, sinto muito... - murmurou Patamon, sentindo-se impotente. Matt continuava a olhar para o infinito, querendo articular idéias.

- Sora, vá chamar alguém. Sim, chame Ken, ou Koushiro! Eu e Matt vamos tentar encontrá-lo.

- Sim, Tai. - e a moça saiu correndo junto de Patamon, que já não sabia o que pensar.

Taichi começou a arrastar o amigo consigo, pelo braço, já que ele não parecia reagir. Tropeçou em algumas raízes no chão e atravessou o estádio de futebol, indo parar no outro lado onde havia abertura para as florestas.

- Mas o que houve com ele? O que houve?!

- Não se pergunte agora, Yamato...precisamos alcançá-lo. Isso não está me cheirando bem...

- Nem a mim, cara... 

Abriram caminho entre plantas e árvores, protegendo os rostos com a mão. Arrancavam folhas e galhos a sua frente, as raízes puxando seus pés, até chegarem a uma área mais aberta. Uma árvore ainda maior que a do piquenique jazia ali, com um aspecto amedrontador. Era antiga, de tronco desbotado, folhas secas caindo no chão. Ao lado havia um lago mediano de água cristalina, parada, sem um único ruído de pequenos digimons.

Os rapazes pararam de correr e permaneceram naquele lugar, de costas um para o outro. Verificavam se não havia alguém ali, algum som, algum... 

Yamato pisou em um galho, quebrando-o, fazendo Taichi virar-se rapidamente. O silêncio voltou arrebatador.

- Esqueça, Tai.... ele não está aqui. - disse Matt Ishida finalmente, rendido. 

- Tem razão... está tudo quieto demais - murmurou o amigo da Coragem, estranhando aquilo. Ignorava o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Viraram a cabeça quase ao mesmo tempo para olhar o céu antes limpo. Agora parecia estar carregado de nuvens acizentadas.

- Só me faltava chover... - desapontou-se Ishida.

- Veja, Matt... uma neblina? - ele apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor- Parece que sim, não? Oh, raios, que diabos é isso?

- Não sei, mas....acho melhor voltarmos e ver se encontraram Gabumon. Ou se encontraram _alguma coisa_.

***

Koushiro estava em cima da imensa árvore do piquenique, como assim quis Mimi. Ela repousava entre os grosso troncos, mexendo nas pontas do cabelo, e de vez em quando falava algo com Izzy, que sempre respondia com um _A-hã_ ou _Hum._ O que a moça não sabia era que Izumi estava com metade do corpo entre as folhas, para fora da árvore, teclando em seu laptop amarelo. 

Ken Ichijouji, cansado de contemplar aquela cena, havia ido com Wormmon até a beira de um lago se refrescar um pouco. Palmon decidira ir junto, para não ficar sozinha.

- Izzy....vamos, me responda. - insistia Mimi - Você parece tão distante, meu bem... o que está fazendo?

Ela não obteve resposta. Desta vez seu namorado não havia escutado _mesmo_ uma palavra. Tachikawa fez um silêncio impróprio dela mesma e conseguiu ouvir os dedos de Izumi batendo rapidamente nas teclas do computador.

- Koushiro Izumi! - esbravejou ela, levantando-se e saindo entre as folhas - Não acredito que você ligou esse maldito laptop! Eu estava falando sozinha até agora!

O rapaz olhou-a, assustado. Mimi agarrava-o pela gola da camisa verde e tinha uma cara de poucos amigos. 

- Vamos, seu insensível! Vai ficar só me olhando? Você prometeu que esta tarde não mexeria nele....

- Mi-mi... me ouça, meu amor....

- E nem tente me bajular! - rugiu, segurando-o mais forte - Pensei que tivesse esquecido as suas suposições... como conseguiu pegar o laptop?

- Calma, fi-fique calma... - gaguejou Izzy - me desculpe, eu só fui ver se já tinha alguma...alguma... novidade. E...eu demorei um pouquinho verificando, foi só isso, he, he.

Ele havia ficado vermelho como um tomate, como Mimi queria que ficasse. Ela simplesmente adorava quando ele corava, parecia-lhe lindo, indefeso, dominado.

- Não estou interessada se descobriu alguma coisa mais - disse, enfim, soltando-o - Só queria que me desse mais atenção...

- Mimi...por favor, não faça isso. - pediu Koushiro, timidamente - Pronto, viu? Parei de mexer no computador. Acho que achei informação suficiente...

Seus olhos negros pareciam encantados e misteriosos. Mas conseguiria manter o controle até chegar a hora certa. 

- Eu só queria contar uma coisa a vocês... - disse, segurando sua mão docemente.

- O que foi, Izzy? Algo grave?

- Pessoal! - era Sora Takenouchi gritando, correndo até eles - Ei! 

O casal avistou a moça e se apressou em descer da árvore (Izumi se ralando um pouco).

- Sora, o que houve?! - exclamou a melhor amiga, começando a ficar aflita.

Ela parou, respirando agitadamente, Mimi segurando seus ombros. Patamon pairou no ar junto a ela, também ofegante.

- Eu não sei.... Gabumon sumiu... 

- Sim, ele estava...agressivo - completou o pequenino digimon, suspirando.

Mimi trocou olhares com o namorado, quem franzia a testa, um tanto aturdido. Antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, Takenouchi informou:

- Tai e Yamato foram atrás dele... Eu vim aqui para ver se poderiam ajudar em algo...

- Bem, Sora... poderíamos perguntar aos outros se não o viram em algum outro lugar, mas todos saíram por aí... talvez os rapazes o tenham encontrado, não deve ter ido muito longe. - opinou Izzy.

- Ei, vejam!

Patamon o interrompera. Uma intensa neblina rodeava os amigos, atrapalhando sua visão. Mimi tateava para ver se melhorava, mas foi em vão.

- O que está...

- Wormmon! - exclamou Sora.

Ken Ichijouji e Wormmon haviam voltado no momento em que a neblina começara. O digimon verde andava tontamente em volta da árvore, tentando encontrar os amigos.

- Bolha de ar! - gritou Patamon, usando o seu ataque para afastar a nuvem. 

- Ah, Koushiro. - disse Ken, sentindo o braço do amigo - É você...

A névoa foi se dissipando lentamente, até que todos puderam se enxergar novamente. O grupo parecia notavelmente confuso e assustado.

- Ai, eu não estou entendendo nada! - bufou o digimon morcego - Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo e não eram pra estar acontecendo...

- O que foi essa, agora? - perguntou Ken.

- Não sei... uma neblina passageira?

- Talvez, Izzy. Não deve ser nada...

- Como, nada? Uma névoa aparece do nada? - desconfiou Sora - E além disso, os digimons estão desaparecendo...

- Do que está falando?

- Gabumon desapareceu, Ken - esclareceu Mimi - Matt e Tai foram procurá-lo.

- Bem, oras... - hesitou por um instante, olhando para cada um - O que isso tem de mais?

- Oh, céus! - suspirou Sora Takenouchi, já impaciente e nervosa - Não é só isso, ele estava estranhamente agressivo, foi o que disse Patamon. E também acho que Gabumon não foi o único a desaparecer... - terminou, fitando Koushiro.

O rapazinho a encarou no mesmo instante. O que estaria querendo dizer? Aquilo não era um _simples_ incidente? Não, não poderia... Ele mesmo teve a loucura de pensar que tudo o que estava acontecendo era proposital. Que estavam sendo _chamados_ até ali. Cada vez mais perguntas sem respostas entravam em sua cabeça e resistiam a sair... Tentomon...Tentomon! Será que ele também...não. Não era nada verdade, nada!

Ken Ichijouji ergueu a cabeça e avistou os amigos da Coragem e Amizade se aproximarem, caminhando com pressa. Izzy franzia a testa desesperadamente, suando, perdido. 

- Não...não encontramos...ele sumiu mesmo - disse Taichi, sentindo-se impotente. Mantinha a cabeça baixa; estava cansado. 

Yamato parecia preocupadíssimo. Não queria demonstrar nada, não queria deixar nada transparecer, mas bastava ver em seus olhos a tempestade que se formava. 

Colocou as mãos na cintura e ficou a respirar devagar, organizando os pensamentos. O _seu amigo_ havia desaparecido misteriosamente e não sabia o que fazer. 

- Mas que droga...

- Calma, calma... vamos, gente, pode ser um ataque de rebeldia - disse Ken, tentando ser otimista. Aliás, otimista demais. 

- Creio que não, Ken. - murmurou Matt Ishida, erguendo o olhar, depois encarando Sora - Quando voltamos ao estádio, Piyomon não estava lá...

A amiga não desviou o olhar; seguiu fitando Yamato.. sem piscar.

- Como assim ela não estava lá? Ela não havia ido com vocês?!

- Fique tranqüila, Sora... - disse Ishida, segurando suas mãos delicadamente - Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso... 

A portadora do Amor olhou para Koushiro desesperadamente, como se ele soubesse todas as respostas para aquilo.

- Vamos, Izzy, diga alguma coisa! Oh, eu sabia.... - lamentou, tocando a testa - Gabumon não foi mesmo o único que sumiu...

Ninguém respondeu, nem mesmo o garoto gênio. Ficaram calados, acreditando internamente no que Sora havia dito, mesmo parecendo ser um pouco _impossível_.

Izzy Izumi sentia como se seus pensamentos fervilhassem. Se antes suas idéias já o estavam deixando louco, agora tudo piorara. Ele tinha que pensar, ele _precisava_ pensar... ou talvez... não. Ele não precisava pensar. A resposta poderia estar na ponta da sua língua, apenas deveria se _organizar_. 

- E...os outros, onde estão? - perguntou Tai, quebrando o silêncio.

- Ali - apontou (imediatamente) Mimi para Daisuke, Yolei e Cody, que vinham andando até a árvore. _Sem_ os digimons.

- Parece que os outros já estão chegando ao ponto de encontro oficial da excursão... - murmurou Ichijouji, desanimado. 

Daisuke discutia coisas ininteligíveis, enquanto Iori tentava acalmá-lo e Miyako vinha atrás deles, se enxugando - estava encharcada.

- Ei, o que está havendo? - gritou Taichi, acenando para os três.

A sra. Ichijouji passou os rapazes um pouco aborrecida e chegou até o local do piquenique, aonde estavam os demais. 

- Davis está gritando até agora... 

- Yolei, o que houve? Está toda molhada! - exclamou Ken, indo o encontro da esposa. 

- Não foi nada, querido - respondeu, beijando-o - Só uma brincadeirinha....

Ele a abraçou, querendo reconfortá-la:

- Onde estão os digimons?

A moça separou-se um pouco de seus braços para fitá-lo por um breve tempo, depois sorrindo meio sem graça:

- Pensei que estivessem por aqui. 

Ken e os amigos se entreolharam por um momento, mesmo assim surpresos. Começaram a ficar mais aflitos. 

- Não, Miya... eles não estão aqui.

Ela virou-se pausadamente e pousou os olhos em Davis, que continuava inquietante. Cody Hida o segurava, apertando seu braço.

- Daisuke... eles não estão aqui - avisou, com uma serenidade incrível, erguendo as sobrancelhas. 

Ele a olhou, nem sério nem assustado. Depois voltou a ficar com a sua expressão irada, virando o rosto: 

- Eu é que não entendi! Estávamos brincando, eles pulavam em cima de mim feito loucos - sorriu, fazendo uma pausa - E de repente: PLUF! Desabaram no chão, exaustos... ficaram quietos um tempão.

Davis não parecia saber o que dizia. 

- Não viram pra onde foram, viram? 

- Não, Sora... depois fomos "resgatar" Yolei. Estávamos perto da floresta. - disse Iori.

Yamato e Taichi Kamiya se olharam de relance ao mesmo tempo, como se suas mentes fossem dois ímãs.

A floresta...

_A floresta._

- O que importa? Essa árvore é o nosso ponto principal, daqui a pouco eles aparecem - finalizou Davis, desabando na grama.

Izzy soltou umas risadinhas nervosas:

- Acho que não, Motomiya... Piyomon e Gabumon também desapareceram... e não foi uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde. 

Daisuke virou-se até eles e caminhou o olhar pelo grupo, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Parou em Patamon, até então quieto, batendo as asinhas graciosamente. 

- Patamon é o _único _deles que está aqui... 

Mimi e Ken, assim como os demais, olharam para trás e para os lados. O rapaz tinha razão. Palmon e Wormmon haviam sumido bem debaixo de seus narizes. 

- Onde estão? Onde estão?! - gritou Mimi, voltando-se histérica.

- Tarde demais... também sumiram - bufou Ichijouji, socando o punho no tronco da árvore. 

- Como, se não vimos nada?!

- Eu não sei...como num passe de mágica - disse Yamato Ishida - Talvez tenhamos nos distraído demais.

- Mas que droga! O que é isso, afinal?

- Acalme-se, Motomiya... isso só vai piorar as coisas - ordenou Tai, tentando se posicionar. Até o momento não havia relacionado Agumon com os acontecimentos...

- Me acalmar? Nós viemos para um pacífico piquenique, depois de tantos anos, e os digimons começam a desaparecer misteriosamente... como querem que eu fique?! É só nos reunirmos novamente que coisas estranhas aparecem!

_Nos chamaram....nos chamaram até aqui..._

Fizeram um breve silêncio. Era horrível, mas ele tinha mesmo razão. Não vieram para se preocupar, somente para se reunirem como bons amigos, mas algo totalmente novo estava sucedendo. Os digimons estavam sumindo, tinham que admitir, não era nenhuma brincadeira. 

- E o digivice? - perguntou Cody.

Kamiya estalou os dedos e pareceu iluminar-se:

- Mas é claro! O digivice, ainda não tentamos.

O rapaz procurou o aparelho no bolso da calça e o deixou à vista de todos. Segurou-o firme em sua mão, porém não reagia de nenhuma forma. Parecia até...quebrado, talvez. Mas não estava.

- Não aconteceu nada... - murmurou Sora, decepcionada.

- Parece que o vento não está a nosso favor... - completou Mimi, um pouco mais nervosa.

Taichi Kamiya olhou com seriedade para Patamon, que na altura do campeonato estava amedrontado e nervoso. 

- Patamon, não saia de perto da gente, tudo bem?

O digimon assentiu para o líder.

Izzy caminhou discretamente até a árvore e abaixou-se para pegar seu laptop amarelo. Parecia ter se tranqüilizado um pouco desde que começou essa história toda, mas havia algo preso em sua garganta. Se esquecera das suas suposições, ou talvez mais uma dúzia delas tenham entrado em sua mente para perturbá-lo... 

Mimi aproximou-se receosa do namorado:

- Koushiro... eu sei....você sabe de alguma coisa, não é?

Ele virou-se até ela e sorriu docemente, acariciando seus cabelos:

- Espere um pouco. Preciso verificar algo antes de falar...

Sentou-se na sombra debaixo da árvore e ligou o computador. O computador....sim, era ele que tinha as repostas para tudo. Sempre fora assim.

- Pessoal... - chamou o jovem do Conhecimento - Preciso falar um coisa.

Os demais se viraram no mesmo instante. Lá estava o nosso querido gênio, sentado e teclando calmamente em seu computador portátil, a cena mais comum do mundo. Mimi estava do seu lado, olhando curiosa para a tela. Os outros foram se ajeitando em volta dele.

- O que foi? - perguntou Matt.

- Tenho novos ícones aqui... - disse, ainda teclando, sem desgrudar os olhos do laptop - Lembram-se do medalhão?

- Ah, não, essa história outra vez? - renegou Ken, levantando-se subitamente. - Deixe isso com o CITD, nós estamos enrolados com outra coisa agora!

- Espere, Ken... vocês sabem que haviam 12 pedras de cristal trabalhadas nesse objeto, não sabem?

Izumi olhou para cada rosto pensativo, fixo em seus olhos. Todos assentiram.

- Como assim, _haviam_? O que está querendo dizer? - perguntou Tai, interessado.

- O que estou querendo dizer é que... 9 pedras sumiram. 

Silêncio arrebatador. A maioria dos digiescolhidos franzia a testa, não compreendendo bem o que o rapaz acabara de dizer. 

- Como que sumiram? Pedrinhas não somem do nada, Izzy... 

Mas estava ali, na tela do laptop, a metade de uma medalha com apenas 3 pedras. Nem sinal das outras. 

- Eu sei, Miyako, sei que parece uma grande mentira! Algo impossível de acontecer... mas _é_ o que está acontecendo. Essa relíquia foi encontrada há pouco tempo, está sendo estudada... vejam! Ninguém _arrancou_ as pedras. Não há nenhum tipo de marca, ou algo assim... estava bem vigiada.

- E....qual seria a explicação que existe? - perguntou Sora Takenouchi. 

Koushiro bufou e respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça:

- Nenhuma... o CITD não sabe de nada....

Ficaram quietos outra vez; alguns suspiros... Aliás, não tinham nada mesmo para falar. 

- Tem uma espécie de vídeo programado para monitorar o departamento onde está a medalha....melhor dizendo, metade dela. - explicou Izzy, apontando para a tela - Eu posso aumentar o _zoom_... e podemos saber o que está acontecendo neste exato momento. 

Terminou. Fitou cada um dos presentes, esperando uma resposta, esperando uma reação... todos o olhavam com o rosto sério, um misto de preocupação.

- Pessoal... vocês não vão falar nada? Não sabem o que estão acontecendo?!

- Acho que sim, Izzy... - murmurou Sora tristemente, abraçando a si mesma, sentada na grama.

- Espere, Koushiro - ordenou Yamato, levantando a mão e dando uma olhada para o lado - Jyou e meu irmão estão vindo...acho que Kari vem atrás.

TK e Joe Kido vinham em direção aos demais, parecendo exaustos, caminhando devagar. Hikari estava um pouco atrás, junto de Tailmon. O portador da Esperança carregava o seu chapéu na mão, amassando-o nervosamente....

- TK! - gritou Patamon, voando ao encontro do companheiro. 

- Patamon, você está bem... - aliviou-se, tomando o pequenino consigo - Não conseguiu encontrar Gabumon?

O digimon levantou o olhar triste até Takeru e disse:

- Nem Gabumon....nem os outros....

Takeru Takaishi ergueu a cabeça até a imensa árvore e os seus amigos, todos o observando, esperando sua chegada. Mas nenhum digimon estava presente.

- Todos sumiram? Foi isso, Patamon?! - exclamou, exaltado repentinamente.

- Sim...misteriosamente... - choramingou.

Olhou para Joe, este rangendo lentamente os dentes, nervoso e assustado. Empurrou os óculos para o nariz. 

- Vamos até lá, Takeru. - disse, avançando.

Parou em frente aos outros digiescolhidos, todos sentados, parecendo quietos demais. _Preocupados_ demais...

- Não precisa falar nada... andaram procurando por Gomamon, não foi? E ele sumiu.... - se adiantou Daisuke.

Jyou hesitou por um instante.

- Vocês podem... me explicar... o que está acontecendo? - perguntou, enquanto TK, Patamon, Tailmon e Hikari chegavam e ficavam ao seu lado.

- Mais uma... - murmurou Koushiro Izumi, em um tom de voz quase imperceptível, olhando fixamente para a tela do computador.

- O que disse, Izzy?

- Mais uma pedra... desapareceu...

Todos se voltaram até ele, surpresos. 

- A pedra de _Gomamon_ sumiu... - suspirou, voltando a si - Só restam duas.

- Mas que droga, me falem logo de uma vez! Que pedra é essa? - gritou Joe, ficando histérico. Pobre Joe... ainda não conseguia controlar o seu nervosismo. 

- Venham aqui, vocês três - chamou Izzy.

Contou a eles até onde sabia. Kido ficava cada vez mais nervoso, TK e Kari mais assustados... 

- Como isso é possível?!

- Joe, dá pra ficar quieto? - rogou Yamato, impaciente.

- Eu sou mesmo um burro....um idiota! Como não percebi antes?

- Não é sua culpa, Koushiro! - disse Mimi - Não quer dizer que uma medalha que tenha 12 pedras tem a ver conosco...com os _12 digimons_...

- Não até que elas comecem a sumir.

- Eu não acredito, isso não está acontecendo! É ridículo! - exasperou-se Cody, mas sem perder a sua majestosa serenidade.

- Infelizmente, está... - murmurou Taichi Kamiya - Outra vez estamos juntos e uma aventura nos une - sorriu fugazmente, fechando os olhos - O que acontece é que essa medalha tinha mesmo algo a ver com os digiescolhidos. Quando uma pedra some, um digimon some... mas ainda restam Patamon e Tailmon. Izzy, isso quer dizer que Agumon e Tentomon já desapareceram.

- Sim, é claro... - disse, levantando-se - Isso explica o porquê de ele estar frio e distante ontem, Agumon estranho....

- E Gabumon, agressivo... - completou Yamato Ishida.

- Sim... pelo que parece, essa medalha ou seja lá o que for, faz os digimons reagirem de diferentes maneiras.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, e rápido - disse Kari, parecendo um pouco abatida. 

Fizeram um breve silêncio. 

- Acho que devemos sair do Digimundo - sugeriu Ken - Talvez possamos proteger melhor Patamon e Tailmon, antes que aconteça alguma coisa com eles também.

- TK...eu não quero desaparecer...

- Pode deixar, Patamon...vamos fazer o possível - tentou animar o companheiro, acariciando-o.

Hikari e Tailmon se olhavam fixamente, com a certeza de que uma força sobrenatural e uma luz as guiavam, aonde quer que estivessem. Juntas ou...._separadas_.

A digimon gato parecia estar envolta por um véu de luz que ficava fraco a cada instante... como se fosse sua energia. No entanto ninguém parecia notar muita coisa, com o alvoroço que se formava.

Um apito estridente assustou a todos. Taichi vasculhou em seu bolso e tirou seu digivice, que parecia reagir de uma forma bastante distinta do normal. 

- Ei, vejam! - chamou.

O digivice chiava roucamente depois do apito, parecendo uma interferência de televisão. Exatamente como nas televisões espalhadas pelo Mundo Digital, onde se abriam portais. Os demais pegaram seus digivices e confirmaram: todos reagiam das mesma forma. 

- Que esquisito... nunca ficaram assim - disse Yolei, guardando o aparelho.

- Patamon! O que está havendo?! - gritou Takeru, exaltado, virando-se para o amigo voador, assim como os demais.

O digimon morcego parecia estar ficando acizentado cada vez mais. Fechava os olhos desesperadamente, como se estivesse ouvindo um som ensurdecedor. 

- TK!! O que é isso?! 

- Eu não sei! Mas espere... - terminou dizendo, tentando segurar Patamon, porém foi em vão. Seus dados digitais estavam se tornando _invisíveis_. 

- Mas que diabos...

Tarde demais. Os dados de Patamon se desgrudaram de seu corpo por completo, e ele desapareceu...

- Patamon! Patamon!! - gritava TK, olhando para todos os lados tentando achá-lo - Onde você está?! 

- Eu não acredito que ele sumiu na nossa frente! 

Yamato aproximou-se do irmão menor para tentar acalmá-lo. 

- Não adianta, Takeru... ele sumiu, precisamos dar o fora daqui.

- Mas o quê, o que vamos fazer? - exclamou Kari.

- A única pista que temos é a metade dessa medalha! - disse Iori.

Koushiro desligou o laptop e o acomodou nas costas, feito uma mochila, como sempre fazia.

- Acho que já perdemos tempo... vamos embora, ainda há uma pedra.

Todos concordaram, meneando a cabeça. Mimi se apressou em recolher as coisas do piquenique, enquanto os demais já carregavam suas mochilas. 

Evitaram falar entre si, para causar menos aflição. Hikari carregava Tailmon no colo, protegendo-a contra tudo. Vigiava os lados, atrás, observando cada ruído... _ela_, a última pedra, a última chance. Tailmon sentia que sua energia se tornava fraca, assim como o pequeno véu de luz que a envolvia. 

Voltariam para a Terra em um portal não muito longe dali, próximo a uns arbustos fluorescentes, de onde todos vieram. Ergueram os digivices - ainda chiando -, apontando-os para a tela da TV. Nem mesmo a extrovertida Miyako tinha ânimo para mais uma de suas facetas. Melhor, _ninguém_ tinha...estavam a um passo de regressar ao Mundo Real e, se tivessem sorte, com a digimon da Luz sã e salva.

- Fiquem atentos....todos! - avisou Ken, com o olhar sério. 

Uma luz potente saiu de dentro da televisão e cobriu os digiescolhidos presentes, transportando-os para bem longe.

***

Todos pareciam intactos, em volta de um banquinho da praça principal de Odaiba.

O pôr-do-sol trazia os belos raios alaranjados que clareavam as pequeninas árvores que rodeavam o lugar; apenas algumas pessoas passeavam por ali, especialmente babás com carrinhos de bebês. 

Os escolhidos conseguiram transportar-se para o mesmo lugar, próximo à praça. Um dos muitos computadores que ficavam praticamente "grudados" aos estabelecimentos onde as pessoas podiam entrar no Digimundo. 

- E eu pensando que Agumon estivesse bem, em casa....comendo as suas melancias... - murmurou Taichi, perdido no vento.

Os amigos lhe ofereceram o mais reconfortante sorriso que puderam, depois daquela tarde tumultuada. 

Izzy estava sentado no banco, acomodando o laptop em sua pernas cruzadas para ligá-lo mais uma vez.

- Eu sinto... - começou Kari, estranha, suspirando e dirigindo o olhar para sua digimon - que Tailmon não está bem...

Várias cabeças se voltaram para a pequena. Tailmon parecia exausta, enfraquecida, com os olhos entristecidos. O véu de luz aparecia e desaparecia esporadicamente. Não precisavam questionar, acreditavam em Kari plenamente quando esta se voltava misteriosa. E bastava ver a cena.

- Você também não me parece bem, meu anjo de Luz - disse Takeru, abraçando-a docemente. 

- É a energia de Tailmon que está se apagando... e a minha também. Eu sinto! Entende...?

Ele a beijou na testa, apaixonadamente. Sim, mas é claro que a entendia! 

_Minha Kari, eu não sei ao certo o que está havendo, mas....farei o possível para remediar essa situação. Também sinto que o nosso tempo é curto... mas precisamos fazer alguma coisa!_

- Mana, está tudo bem....Tailmon está aqui conosco - disse Tai, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos canela.

Fizeram um breve silêncio antes de Koushiro Izumi iniciar.

- Primeiro temos que nos organizar.... de nada adianta agirmos por impulso - disse, olhando rapidamente para seu amigo Tai. 

Era apenas um olhar que sempre lançava a ele. Sim, era verdade, Taichi agia muito sobre impulso quando liderava o grupo, mas mudara extremamente durante os anos. Podia ser um brincalhão e, na maioria das vezes, um pouco imaturo, mas se tratando de manter a paz no Digimundo ou ajudar os amigos ele sempre estava pronto a agir com seriedade.

- Eu sugiro que fiquemos todos juntos - disse Davis - Juntos... precisamos agir com calma e precisão....até captarmos mais informações.

- Sim, Motomiya tem razão...é a melhor coisa a fazer - concordou Matt.

- Lá em casa....podemos todos ficar - opinou Ken Ichijouji, depois fitando a esposa - Não é, meu amor?

- Oh, sim, claro! É o melhor lugar para permanecermos juntos e o tempo todo reunidos. 

Os amigos viraram-se para Ken com um olhar de gratidão e um pouco de alívio.

- Obrigado - disse Tai.

- Perfeito. Uhhf... - levantou-se Izzy, ajeitando as costas - Agora nós...

- Espere! - interrompeu-o Hikari - Tailmon...o que há? Você não pode ir justo agora!

A digimon gato parecia aparecer e desaparecer em frações de segundos... o mesmo véu luminoso que a cobria não possuía mais forças, fazendo com que ela ficasse com a energia cada vez mais fraca.

- Sinto muito, Kari....eu tenho que ir... 

- Não! Espere, Tailmon... - rogou a moça, tentando tocá-la, mas sua mão a transpassava como se fosse um fantasma. - O que está acontecendo?

Os demais permaneceram em seus lugares, alguns abaixaram a cabeça....sim, sabiam que não restava alternativa. O esforço de Kari seria em vão... Tailmon iria desaparecer como os outros digimons e a eles cabia a missão de trazê-los de volta - onde quer que estivessem. 

Os dados digitais de Tailmon evaporaram.

Ali ficou Hikari Kamiya, ajoelhada no chão, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Se sentia incapaz....terrivelmente incapaz! 

Seu irmão se apressou em levantá-la dali, enquanto Takeru apertava sua mão em sinal de apoio e compreensão.

- Isso ia acontecer, inevitavelmente... - murmurou Joe, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não podemos ficar assim... temos que agir logo. - disse Matt, parecendo exaltado.

Koushiro abriu seu laptop (ao parecer, pela última vez naquela praça) e teclou algumas vezes; o único ruído presente entre eles por uns minutos.

- A última pedra se foi...

- Sim, Mimi... eu gostaria de saber o que vai acontecer agora - disse Cody, tocando o queixo.

Izzy desligou o computador e olhou para os digiescolhidos, parecendo não estar _muito_ admirado.

- O que há agora, pessoal.... é que a medalha desapareceu do CITD.

O encararam. Era difícil definir a expressão em seus rostos... assombro, surpresa, preocupação, aflição, incredulidade....ou um misto disso. Mas fizeram silêncio. 

Continua...

N.A: me desculpem a demora, pessoal... não acho que fiquei plenamente satisfeita com esse capítulo, mas ao menos me conformei. O que acharam? Quis colocar algumas informações para a trama já ir se encaminhando para o tema central, e creio que vou ter um trabalhinho a mais no próximo capítulo... são muitos personagens, muitas peculiaridades, enfim... vou me esforçar ^-^

Queria agradecer também a todos aqueles que me mandaram reviews e que me apoiam e animam a continuar esse fic. OBRIGADA PELAS MENSAGENS!!!!

Finalmente, abraços

Manu 


	5. Uma reunião de verdade

Digimon e seus personagens não me pertencem

- Capítulo cinco -

Uma reunião de verdade

__

Por Manu

- Hikari Kamiya -

__

Estamos quase todos juntos na casa dos Ichijoujis. Joe foi acertar alguns assuntos no hospital onde trabalha e deve estar a caminho... Ken e Yolei foram muito gentis em ceder seu espaço para essa reunião... agora precisamos permanecer juntos.

Esses acontecimentos nos pegaram de surpresa. Era difícil precisar alguma coisa, mas não imaginaríamos que as aventuras - se é que podemos chamar isso de aventura - voltassem, como nos tempos de criança. O que está havendo agora? Pensei que o Digimundo estava a salvo! Ou ao menos os digimons... será que é só nos reunirmos novamente que tudo começa? Oh, estou tão confusa; todos estamos... São tantas coisas que não conseguimos nem raciocinar direito. Pegos de surpresa.

Precisamos nos tranqüilizar para nos organizarmos, eu sei... é difícil, mas só assim poderemos pensar em como agir diante disso tudo. Somos um grupo, e voltamos a ser os digiescolhidos. Não que tivéssemos deixado de ser, nunca. Mas estamos a ponto de entrar em ação... eu sinto algo tão estranho invadir meu coração! Não sei o que é, parece sobrenatural... meus amigos têm razão, o mistério me envolve mais uma vez... e isso é mais uma pista de que algo estranho está realmente_ acontecendo. Nossos amigos desapareceram....um por um....até Tailmon! Ela tentou resistir, eu vi, mas alguém a chamava. Mas quem? _O que_?_

O grupo está mais calmo, pelo que dá para notar. Estamos na sala de estar. Eu e Takeru ficamos sentados no sofá; ele me consolando... 

Ken, Yamato, Tai e Koushiro estão de pé, parecendo preocupados, conversando sobre alguma coisa, baixo... Matt não pára de passar a mão pelo rosto, deve estar cansado e aflito. Davis e Mimi foram até a cozinha, acho que estão preparando alguma coisa. Sora, Miyako e Iori também estão sentados no sofá da frente, mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos, esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

Estamos esperando... 

__

--

- Abra esse armário da frente, Daisuke. Pegue algumas xícaras, talvez nem todos queiram tomar um chá.

- A questão não é querer, é ter estômago - retrucou o amigo à Mimi, segurando duas xícaras - Depois disso tudo...acho que querem é descansar. 

- Sim... eu também quero. - disse ela, abrindo a geladeira e dando uma olhada dentro - Ora, ora, Ken e Yolei nem se importam se prepararmos alguma coisa, não é?

- Creio que não. Acho que nem sabem que estamos aqui... eles não pensam em outra coisa, mesmo.

- O que podemos fazer, Davis? É a nossa realidade... - murmurou Tachikawa, desanimada.

O _chef_ pegou uma jarra com chá gelado e derramou em duas xícaras de vidro que estavam em cima da mesa.

- Beba... 

- Obrigada, Davis. - agradeceu, bebericando um pouco, depois olhando de lado para o rapaz - Eu queria preparar um jantar...

- Nem me venha com essa, srta. Tachikawa - riu ele - O profissional aqui sou eu. Você acha mesmo que alguém vai querer jantar?

__

- Você quer. E não me olhe com essa cara... vou até a sala ver se o Izzy quer chá. 

- Não se esqueça de perguntar aos outros - avisou Daisuke, analisando o rótulo de uma embalagem de macarrão instantâneo. 

O clima na sala continuava o mesmo.

Um estranho, mas perturbador silêncio tomava conta dos presentes. Alguns cochichos por parte dos rapazes, os olhos vidrados no infinito, a testa franzida. Pareciam estar na sala de espera de um hospital. 

- Alguém quer chá gelado? 

A presença súbita de Mimi na sala tirou alguns digiescolhidos do seu mundinho e os transportou à Terra. Viraram seus rostos cansados até ela.

- Bem, eu....eu acho que não.... - respondeu preguiçosamente Takeru.

- Nem você, Kou-kun?

- Não, Mimi...obrigado - agradeceu o namorado, oferendo seu melhor sorriso. 

O jovem gênio já estava novamente ligando o laptop amarelo, acomodando-o em seu colo. Alguns olhares desinteressados giravam até o aparelho.

- Oh, meu Deus, que cabeça a minha, desculpem....deixe que eu ajudo vocês na cozinha - disse Miyako, levantando-se tontamente. 

- Não, Yolei, não precisa...fique aí onde está, eu e Daisuke cuidamos de tudo. Estamos aqui para ajudar.

A sra. Ichijouji sorriu agradecida para a amiga, voltando a se sentar. 

Três toques e a porta da sala foi entreaberta, mostrando meio corpo de Joe Kido. 

- Voltei, pessoal....o portão estava aberto, mas eu já tranquei.

- Obrigado, Jyou.... - disse Ken, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça.

- Joe, quer chá gelado? - perguntou alegremente Mimi, querendo desviar aquele ar de enterro.

- Ah, eu gostaria muito....

- Ótimo, venha até a cozinha - disse rapidamente, tomando-o pela mão e o arrastando até lá.

Izumi entrara de novo em seu mundo virtual. A fraca luz do monitor iluminava seu rosto pálido, porém fascinado ante aquilo. Estava tão acostumado àquele ritual que não precisava olhar para o teclado, apenas as suas mãos obedeciam rapidamente às suas ordens. Os olhos vão se apertando, o suor na testa brotando, o silêncio e....

- Droga! - gritou em sussurro Koushiro, socando o punho contra a perna.

- O que foi? - perguntou Tai.

- Mas que droga.... - voltou a resmungar, batendo os dedos no laptop - o portal está fechado...

- O portal está fechado? O digiportal?! - quis saber Davis, que saíra da cozinha e vinha limpando a mão na camisa.

- Sim...o digiportal.

- Mas como, se acabamos de sair do Digimundo por ele? - perguntou Sora, incrédula.

- Eu não sei, pessoal... - murmurou Izzy - Aliás, eu estou querendo a resposta para várias coisas que ainda não descobri. É mais um mistério que _nós_ temos que desvendar.... porque _nós_ somos os _escolhidos_.... 

Mimi e Jyou, segurando uma xícara, se juntaram a eles. Olharam para Izzy com respeito e assentiram, depois encarando Taichi Kamiya. Ele era o _líder, _quem (quase) sempre armava os planos.

- Quer dizer então que não poderemos mais entrar no Mundo Digital?

- Por enquanto não, Cody... não sabemos até quando o portal vai permanecer trancado.

- E aonde estão os digimons, senão lá, no Digimundo...? - perguntou Kari tristemente.

- Mas nós não sabemos se eles _estão_ lá. - disse Ken Ichijouji - Sabemos que desapareceram... não para onde foram, _como_ foram....

Haviam tocado naquele ponto. Depois do sumiço dos digimons pareciam evitar começar alguma discussão do tipo, mas a conversa tinha que começar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. 

_A cada momento nos surpreendemos mais_, pensou Koushiro. _Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu estou sentindo....medo. Acho que é medo isso o que está me atormentando.... medo de não saber o que está havendo, de não saber o porquê das coisas, de não ter uma idéia de como isso vai começar. Sim, não pode terminar, porque ainda não começou... _

- Bem... - suspirou Matt, sentando-se no sofá maior - Nós temos que pensar em alguma coisa, já esperamos demais. A pista que temos é essa medalha... ou seja lá o que for...

- E cada vez que um digimon sumia, cada pedra de cristal sumia também... - completou Sora Takenouchi, que estava ao seu lado.

- Mas acontece que essa medalha desapareceu do mapa.....PUF! - disse Davis, abrindo os braços- E ninguém sabe de nada. Nem o próprio CITD, caramba...

- É isso, as cartas estão na mesa.... ao menos as que conhecemos - disse Ken, com seriedade.

Um curto silêncio entre eles...

- Essa de nem o CITD ter conhecimento sobre a relíquia me intriga....a propósito, tudo isso é intrigante - começou Kido, bebendo um pouco do chá - Ela parece dominar os digimons....controlar suas ações, eu acho. Mas... e a _outra_ metade?

- Oh, é mesmo, Joe! - exclamou Taichi, batendo na testa - Já tinha me esquecido... 

- O que deve haver na outra metade? Aonde ela está?! - perguntava Iori Hida.

- Essa metade existe?

Todos se viraram para Kari. Ela era a única dali capaz de sentir vibrações; seu sexto sentido era fantástico. E parecia ter um estranha percepção da história da medalha e dos desaparecimentos. 

- Isto é... - levantou-se, abraçando-se. TK parecia um pouco preocupado - Não há nenhuma informação sobre essa outra metade. A medalha poderia ser desse jeito...

- É. Hikari tem razão... não podemos nos fixar nesse ponto até soubermos alguma coisa a respeito - disse Yolei, sabiamente. 

- Não está adiantando....não sabemos por onde começar, o que fazer - murmurou Yamato Ishida.

- Como vamos resgatar os digimons se não sabemos pra onde eles foram? - questionou Mimi. 

_Não, a medalha está partida, existe uma outra, eu sei que existe! _(Contradizia Izzy em seus pensamentos)

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Davis parecia o mais confuso e agitado; geralmente era muito energético, e todo aquele abafamento estava por deixá-lo louco.

- Aaahh, alguém pode me dizer o que está havendo??! - gritava, enquanto corria até a enorme janela que dava para o jardim, de braços abertos, exigindo uma explicação dos céus.

Aquilo dava um ar de graça em meio à situação que os envolvia, e não resistiram em rir um pouco, fosse o que fosse.

- Certo, certo.... mas acalme-se, Motomiya - disse Tai, ainda soltando risadinhas. 

Quietos mais uma vez... espreguiçando, bocejando, dando uma olhada nas horas. Bebendo um gole do chá.

- Essa é a nossa missão...precisamos de tempo. Precisamos de um sinal. - finalizou Ken.

- Sinal? 

- É... uma espécie de aviso... acho que o tempo nos mostrará o caminho, não?

Ficaram fitando-o com expressão duvidosa. Sim, o tempo poderia mostrar o caminho, a menos que não demorasse muito. 

Miyako aproximou-se do marido e sussurrou algo que os outros não ouviram, enquanto Matt se levantava e Joe depositava a xícara vazia em cima da mesa. 

- Espero que o tempo seja favorável... e que os digimons estejam bem, aonde quer que estejam - disse Takeru, melancolicamente.

- Amigos... - chamou o Ichijouji, passando o braço em torno de Yolei - É preciso que fiquemos juntos agora, mais do que nunca. Não podemos nos separar em hipótese alguma... o resgate dos nossos digimons depende da nossa união e coragem. 

- Temos que ficar atentos à tudo, prontos para entrar em ação, vocês sabem - completou Yolei - Então...achamos melhor que todos passemos a noite em nossa casa, até as coisas começarem a se endireitar.

Rostos um pouco hesitantes se dirigiam ao casal, mas acreditavam que eles tinham razão. Não havia tempo a perder!

- Oh, Miyako... - levantou-se Sora, segurando nas mãos da amiga - Não precisam fazer esse sacrifício, veja, somos 12 pessoas! É muita gente para uma casa só.

- Sim, além disso podemos nos encontrar amanhã bem cedo - disse Taichi.

- Vocês não entendem? A qualquer momento pode acontecer mais coisas.... foi tempo demais até nos reencontrarmos novamente, e agora está acontecendo isso. _Está_ acontecendo! Não podemos nos dispersar mais, nunca mais... - explicou Ken, sereno como sempre.

Os amigos compreenderam e assentiram com a cabeça, um pouco desconfortáveis. 

- Bom, eu cheguei de viajem não faz muito tempo, vocês sabem... - começou Matt, timidamente - Preciso ajeitar as minhas coisas, está tudo largado no apartamento de aluguel e...

- É só por esta noite, Matt, mas....ahh, tudo bem, mas não demore muito - sorriu Yolei, voltando com a sua personalidade divertida.

- Depois de tanto tempo separados, vai ser interessante passarmos a noite todos juntos...mesmo que seja para uma espécie de reunião noturna - aprovou Mimi, abraçando Koushiro, que estava ficando "sufocado" - E não se preocupem, sr. e sra. Ichijouji, eu e Davis vamos preparar um delicioso jantar para amigos.

- Bom, eu já estava cheio com toda aquela comilança do piquenique, mas já que insiste.. 

- Ah, Tai, você não muda - sorriu Sora para o melhor amigo.

Os escolhidos começaram todos a se levantar e iniciar a "vigília", exaustos por aquele dia confuso.

- Bom, vamos dividir os dormitórios em quarto de hóspedes e sala, a menos que alguém queira dormir no banheiro. 

- Acho que eu vou dormir no banheiro pra ver se recebo um _sinal _- debochou Daisuke, fazendo pose de meditação.

- Davis, seu bobo! - exclamou Yolei, lançando uma almofada em seu rosto. 

- Seria bom se alguém trouxesse colchonetes... - murmurou Ken. 

O clima na casa dos Ichijouji mudara para melhor depois da conversa. Os amigos permaneceriam juntos à espera de uma solução para começarem a agir, mas não faziam nenhuma idéia do que poderia acontecer.

__

Noticiário de Tóquio

7p.m

A relíquia encontrada nas areias gregas estava sendo estudada e monitorada pelos pesquisadores e estudiosos do CITD - Centro de Investigação Terra/Digimundo - desde a descoberta. Os responsáveis divulgaram à imprensa que as doze pedras de cristal trabalhadas no objeto estavam desaparecendo misteriosamente, uma por uma. O CITD não soube explicar o motivo desse estranho fenômeno e vem tentando analisar o mais rápido possível. Eles alegam que esse fato era impossível de suceder, pois o objeto foi confinado e não havia como alguém retirar as pedras.

Porém um tumulto foi provocado na matriz do CITD em Odaiba, onde isso vem ocorrendo, e foi confirmado que a relíquia desapareceu. Não há vestígios nem suspeitos, apesar da polícia alegar ter sido roubo. As fitas gravadas estão sendo analisadas para confirmar a suspeita de que alguém entrou sem permissão no local aonde estava tudo sendo estudado, mas por enquanto não há nada de relevante.

Os envolvidos no caso poderão contratar algum detetive se nada for resolvido - o que provavelmente não vai acontecer, e o mais cotado seria Ken Ichijouji, que trabalha para o próprio CITD.

--

Sim, havia um tumulto ali, em frente à matriz. Um aglomerado de pessoas, entre funcionários, jornalistas, repórteres, câmeras e entrevistados. Dezenas de microfones rodeavam o sr. Takenouchi, enquanto as outras pessoas arranjavam espaço para ficar por trás, entre elas um homem alto e sério, de barba e chapéu escuros, em que uma das suas mãos segurava uma guia de cachorro vermelha.

--

E, no meio da noite, um ruído. Uma lanterna caía.

**Continua....

N.A: Até que enfim terminei o cap.5! Num belo dia eu decidi abri-lo, e lá estava, parado na pagina um. Acho que foi por impulso, pois acabei terminando e escrevendo tudo de uma vez n_n

Queria falar sobre uns dois erros que cometi no capítulo 3.... me dei conta quando a minha amiga começou rir da minha cara... Em primeiro lugar, escrevi em um certo momento que "o céu estava tão limpo", mas depois disse que haviam nuvens nele. Bem, se o céu está limpo, como podem haver nuvens?? He, he....e o outro: Tai, Matt e Sora estavam descendo as escadas até o ÚLTIMO degrau. Se eles estavam descendo, vão parar no PRIMEIRO degrau!! Me desculpem, eu nem tinha percebido...mas enfim...

Eu fiquei analisando....pela história que está na minha cabeça, esse(ou essa) fanfic não vai acabar tão cedo...espero ter ânimo e disposição para continuar, pois estou gostando! Também quero começar um outro projeto de fanfic, mas não estou com muita pressa. Mas, se der, escrevo os dois ao mesmo tempo....

Agradeço a todos vocês que estão lendo. (Já chega também, escrevi demais)

Manu 


	6. Um convidado inesperado

- Capítulo seis -

Um convidado inesperado

__

Por Manu

"Velho amigo, o que procura?

De volta, após tantos anos distante,

Com imagens que teceu

Sob céus estrangeiros, 

Muito além da sua terra natal. "

-- George Seferis

Sentou-se no chão, sobressaltado. De olhos arregalados pelo susto, tateou pelos cobertores à procura de algo. 

- Ahhh...Daisuke....o que houve? - murmurou Yamato com a voz cansada, depois de ter acordado com o barulho. Levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, esforçando-se para enxergar com mais clareza.

Taichi e Cody dormiam nos dois sofás da sala, enquanto Davis e Matt, no chão. Sora, Mimi e Kari estavam no quarto de hóspedes, próximo à cozinha. No andar de cima estavam dormindo Yolei e Ken; Izzy, TK e Joe na sala de televisão.

- Não ouviu nenhum barulho, Matt?

- Só se for os seus roncos... - disse o rapaz, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos - O que você está procurando, afinal?

- A lanterna que eu havia deixado aqui....estava aqui! 

Tai se remexeu no sofá e virou-se para os amigos, com a cara mais preguiçosa que podia fazer. 

- Ei, caras, devem ser quatro da madruga.... será que poderiam me deixar dormir?

- Espere até eu achar a maldita lanterna... - sussurrou o _chef_, vendo que Matt apontava para Iori, que devia estar em seu décimo sono.

Taichi bocejou e sentou-se lentamente no sofá, enquanto Daisuke se levantava e olhava por todos os lados do chão.

- Pensei que você estivesse no banheiro, recebendo um sinal.

- Não é hora para piadinhas, Tai. - retrucou ele, abaixando-se e pegando a lanterna, que provavelmente caíra da mesa. 

- Pra quê a lanterna? - perguntou Yamato Ishida.

- Questão de precaução... - respondeu, observando para ver se não havia causado algum dano - E eu ouvi um barulho. Sei que ouvi.

Os melhores amigos se entreolharam, não entendendo muita coisa. A casa continuava silenciosa..._sombriamente_ silenciosa.

A porta da cozinha foi aberta com um ruído incômodo e Sora Takenouchi apareceu, segurando um copo com água. 

- Vocês estão acordados? 

- Oh, Sora, não sabíamos que estava aí... - disse Tai, depois virando-se para Motomiya - Não está vendo, Davis? Era apenas Sora... agora vê se sossega. 

- Você está bem? - perguntou Matt à moça, com notável preocupação.

Ela sorriu, caminhando lentamente até a mesa de onde a lanterna caíra.

- Sim, apenas perdi o sono e vim tomar um copo de água...mas... vocês não ouviram alguma coisa, ouviram? - perguntou, hesitante, olhando curiosa para a janela que dava ao jardim.

- Ahááa! - exclamou Daisuke, apontando para cima - Viram? Não estou louco. Ouvi mesmo um barulho esquisito....

- Quer falar mais baixo? Vai acabar acordando o pobre Cody com as suas infâmias - repreendeu-o Tai.

- Eu o quê?

Todos olharam surpresos para o jovem digiescolhido, que continuava em "seu" sofá, com os braços atrás da cabeça, olhando tontamente para os quatro presentes.

- Ah, quer dizer que você estava acordado, han? - disse Davis.

- Ouvi vocês falando... o que estão fazendo?

- Eu também gostaria de saber.... - riu Sora, entretida com aquela cena.

- Davis nos acordou... sem querer, é claro. Ouviu um barulho e pôs-se a procurar essa lanterna bendita - explicou Yamato, ficando de pé.

- Eu acho que o ruído veio lá de fora, amigos - avisou Sora, um pouco assustada.

Eles fizeram silêncio, cada qual prestando atenção à todos os sons que pudessem ouvir. O vento se chocando com as folhas do jardim davam um certo ar amedrontador. De repente, um chiado. Vindo de lá, do jardim. Todos ficaram estáticos ao mesmo tempo, esperando acontecer mais alguma coisa.

Nada...

- Esperem um pouco.. - disse Cody Hida, levantando-se apressadamente e indo em direção à janela.

Abriu-a e espiou para fora, tentando enxergar algo fora do comum, observando as árvores, enquanto os outros o assistiam.

- Iori...

O jovenzinho franziu a testa curiosamente e seu olhar se fixou em algum ponto da grama do jardim. Fazia alguns gestos para os amigos...

- Ei, vejam... ali - apontou discretamente - O que é aquilo? 

Os demais se aglomeraram em volta da janela rapidamente, arranjando espaço para poder ver afora. 

Exatamente no chão, próximo à árvore, algo brilhava majestosamente, como uma estrela caída do céu. No momento não estava emitindo som algum, e os seus pequeno raios brancos se movimentavam em círculo.

- Oh, céus, fomos invadidos por extraterrestres!

- Não seja ridículo, Taichi - disse Matt, olhando fixamente para a _coisa do jardim_.

- Quero ver você não acreditar em mim quando for ao espaço...

- Quietos, rapazes - pediu Sora, calmamente - Será que foi aquilo que fez o barulho?

Davis Motomiya ergueu sua lanterna acima de todas aquelas cabeças e a ligou em direção ao raios brancos. A _coisa_ parecia ter se mexido por um momento e emitiu um chiado rouco.

- Desligue isso, vamos! - disse Cody, quase arrancando a lanterna das mãos do rapaz.

Daisuke desligou, e todos se calaram. Os raios se intensificaram, fazendo parecer que a _coisa _aumentava de tamanho.

- Ah, um sinal!

- Um sinal, Davis?

- Sim, o que Ken disse ontem à noite! Esperamos um aviso....ah, eu sabia que deveria ter dormido no jardim....

- Eu acho melhor você ir acordar os outros - disse Sora, observando que o estranho ser ganhava mais cores em seus raios.

Davis assentiu e saiu em disparada para a escada que dava para o segundo andar, ainda com a lanterna na mão. Os fortes ruídos da escada (parecia que a casa estava caindo) já seriam suficientes para acordar todos... 

Ao entrar na sala de TV, Izzy, Takeru e Jyou dormiam no chão, brigando pelo único colchonete sobrevivente. Entretanto, estabanado como era, Daisuke acabou tropeçando no laptop de Koushiro e caindo em cima dos três. 

- Aaahhh, mas o que é isso?! - gritou o gênio, com o coração na boca pelo susto.

- Acordem, pessoal, vocês precisam ver o que tem lá no jardim! - explicou, ligando a lanterna e iluminando os rostos recém-acordados dos amigos.

- Davis, caso você não saiba, existe uma coisa chamada _energia elétrica_ - ironizou Joe Kido, tapando os olhos com a mão ao mesmo tempo em que procurava seus óculos.

Daisuke desligou a lanterna nervosamente, enquanto TK se levantava com esforço e acendia a luz. A porta do quarto à frente foi aberta e Miyako Ichijouji saiu, parecendo preocupada.

- O que foi isso? Uma manada de elefantes na _minha_ casa?

- Não, era eu subindo as escadas.... 

- Perdoe o pobrezinho, Yolei querida, mas ele caiu em cima da gente também... - disse Joe, empurrando os óculos para o nariz.

- O que está havendo, afinal?! - perguntou a moça, totalmente confusa.

Daisuke levantou-se e aproximou-se dela, com seus olhos castanhos a todo brilho.

- Temos um sinal no _seu_ jardim, Miyako... uma coisa realmente _esquisita_. 

Yolei o fitou, aturdida, imaginando que o rapaz perdera um parafuso. Os outros três se dedicaram a observar a cena... ele só podia estar sonâmbulo, ou algo do tipo...

- O que estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Ken, acanhado atrás da porta, os olhos fechando de sono.

- Ken, meu amigo, vamos descer lá embaixo e verá do que estou falando - disse Davis, dando um tapinha nas costas dele e começando a descer as escadas.

- Mas o que...

Os demais deram de ombros e o seguiram, não restando outra alternativa.

A sala estava vazia, a não ser pelas "camas" desarrumadas. O grupo saiu pela porta principal (que estava aberta) e deram com Tai, Matt, Cody, Sora, Mimi e Hikari em silêncio, observando o ser pousado no jardim. Parecia maior do que antes e tinha as cores do arco-íris... estavam encantados ante aquela beleza.

- Isso me lembra a aurora boreal... e o primeiro dia em que fomos ao Digimundo.. - murmurou Mimi, nostálgica.

- O que fizeram?! - perguntou Ken, levando um susto ao ver aquela _coisa_. 

- Aí está o nosso sinal... - disse Motomiya, sentindo-se ótimo, tendo certeza absoluta do que dizia.

- Credo, o que é isso? - perguntou Takeru Takaishi.

Ninguém soube responder. Ficaram calados, continuando a observar as luzes, enquanto Koushiro ajeitava o seu inseparável laptop embaixo do braço. 

- Vamos ver.... - murmurou Tai, tomando a iniciativa e aproximando-se do ser.

- Tenha cuidado... - disse a irmã, hesitante.

Taichi agachou-se ao lado daquela luz e a analisou por mais ângulos, não achando nada de mais perigoso. Não parecia possuir receio algum, e a tocou levemente. 

O rapaz caiu para trás, e todos os presentes engoliram o grito. As luzes se intensificaram de um modo incrível que quase os cegou, quando o _ser_ começou a mudar de forma e a aumentar de tamanho.

Finalmente a luz colorida se foi por completo e todos puderam enxergar com mais clareza. Sorrisos nervosos se abriram em alguns rostos, enquanto outros digiescolhidos olhavam perplexos para o que acabara de aparecer.

- Sr. Gennai?! - exclamou Taichi, incrédulo.

As luzes haviam desaparecido para dar lugar a um senhor calvo de olhos apertados, estatura baixa e a um carisma que todos conhecem. Depois de tantos anos os escolhidos voltavam a ver o velhinho que por tantas vezes os ajudou. 

- É mesmo o senhor... - sussurrou Sora, estática e frente a ele.

- Esperem aí... tanto drama e era só o sr. Gennai?! - indignou-se Daisuke, cruzando os braços.

- Dai, cala essa boca - disse Yolei entre os dentes, pisando discretamente em seu pé.

- Ai, ai, ai... está bem... mas eu pensei que o senhor fosse mais jovem... 

O homenzinho aproximou-se de Davis e apontou o dedo, fazendo uma cara carrancuda:

- Eu vou te ensinar a tratar melhor os mais velhos... eu venho em missão de ajuda e é isso o que eu recebo, seu ingrato!

- Não ligue para ele, sr. Gennai - tentou acalmá-lo Yamato - Mas estamos muito contentes em vê-lo, depois desses anos... o senhor sempre nos socorreu quando precisamos.

O velhinho voltou com a sua expressão serena e pigarreou, fazendo um gesto para todos sentarem-se. Depois de obedecerem, ele começou:

- Sim, digiescolhidos... eu voltei para ajudá-los mais ma vez. E querem saber? Estou mesmo tão contente em vê-los que daria um abraço em cada um.

Os demais se entreolharam, sorrindo melancolicamente. Que esquisito tudo isso parecia... era um sentimento estranho que invadia o coração daqueles amigos. Talvez fosse a saudade súbita da infância que nem os tempos nem a maturidade conseguiriam arrancar. E lá estava o senhor Gennai, o velho, igualzinho como da última vez... e era assim que começavam a se sentir: igualzinho da última vez, como uma criança.

- Vejam só... - sorriu, olhando nos olhos de cada um - Como cresceram... todos adultos...até estão bem maiores que eu! 

Os doze riram...não conseguiam mais dizer uma palavra.

- Mas o espírito... é o de uma criança. Os brasões ainda estão vivos em seus corações, digiescolhidos.

Taichi tocou o peito, olhando para baixo, enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. _Coragem_... Agumon. Era nessas horas que percebia como o tempo _não_ passara... não era a idade, nem as transformações físicas que faziam de uma pessoa um adulto. E um filme começava a rodar na sua cabeça. Sim, tudo estava voltando no presente...

- Vocês sabem porquê são os digiescolhidos, não sabem? - perguntou, fazendo uma pausa - Dizem que não são especiais por causa disso, mas... sabem que são. Seus corações estão cheios de sentimentos puros que o tempo não apaga... sentimentos que os pequeninos possuem.

Parou por um instante, analisando os doze amigos. Estavam com os olhares mais doces e tristes que já vira na vida.

- Adultos têm muitas coisas com o que se preocupar... trabalho, dinheiro, sua vida agitada. Enquanto eles lutam para pegar no sono, uma criança vai dormir despreocupadamente em sua cama, pois não precisa pensar em nada disso, só nos amigos que vai encontrar no dia seguinte, do que vão brincar... e eu estou falando com adultos que ainda são crianças... oh, até mesmo Iori, esse garoto...nunca vi um igual.

O rapazinho assentiu educadamente com a cabeça, sorrindo com modéstia.

- E estão todos reunidos novamente aqui, comigo. Os brasões...que não se apagaram... mas infelizmente, sem os _digimons_.

Suspiros de lamentação por parte deles. 

- É isso o que não entendemos... por quê? O que é isso que está acontecendo? - disse Hikari, tristemente.

- Sabemos de algumas coisas, sr. Gennai, como essa medalha... agora temos mais certeza do que nunca que é um trabalho para _nós_ fazermos, no entanto não sabemos como - disse Izzy Izumi. 

- Tenham calma, eu sei que vocês devem estar confusos. Mas é por isso que estou aqui, para tentar ajudá-los. 

- Estamos prontos - disse Matt, com firmeza.

- Há muito, muito tempo atrás, no início da formação do Mundo Digital, existia uma medalha muito bem guardada... Era composta de duas metades: a metade de ouro, _o bem_, e a metade de bronze, _as trevas_. 

- Quer dizer que existe mesmo uma outra metade?! A que ainda não encontraram? - perguntou Ken, sem poder se conter.

- Sim, sim, mas deixe-me continuar primeiro...

- Me desculpe, sr.Gennai.

"Essa medalha era de fundamental importância para manter o equilíbrio do Digimundo. Sua profecia nunca fora levantada....até agora. As pedras de cristal representam os 12 digimons, os _seus _digimons. Oito de vocês foram os primeiros digiescolhidos, e outros quatro os herdeiros dos brasões, um fato que já estava previsto desde aqueles tempos... Ninguém seria capaz de querer causar algum dano usando essa medalha, mas as coisas mudaram um pouquinho. _Alguém..._ desafiou as leis... e agora despertou essa profecia que até então, bem, não se imaginaria que fosse acontecer."

Um silêncio reinava entre os escolhidos. Agora que as coisas estavam sendo reveladas, as perguntas respondidas... algo mais além do que imaginavam.

- Mas o que esse... _alguém_ fez? - perguntou Sora. 

Gennai sorriu sombriamente.

"A metade de bronze está sob poder de alguém, ou algum ser...algum ser que _sabe _da existência dessa profecia. Dessa forma, a metade de ouro foi afastada do Digimundo, vindo parar na Terra... e depois de ser encontrada, os desaparecimentos começaram. Enquanto que a metade dourada possui 12 pedras, a de bronze não tem nada... até que os digimons sejam dominados."

- O interior deles parecia se tornar obscuro, sr. Gennai.... e então desapareciam - agregou Matt, lembrando-se de Gabumon. 

- Sim... e quando um desaparecia, uma pedra sumia. Mas o que ninguém sabe é que essa pedra que sumia aparecia na metade de bronze, a metade das trevas...

- Mas que droga... - o rapaz fechou os olhos, apoiando os braços nos joelhos. 

- É claro... as pedras vão completando os espaços vazios da outra metade... - raciocinava Koushiro - E aonde está essa medalha?

- Essa medalha continua sob poder desse alguém... mas agora que seus espaços estão completos, a medalha de ouro desapareceu. - disse o ancião.

- E pra onde foi ela, afinal de contas? - perguntou Joe, ainda sereno.

"Estamos esquentando... bem... Os digimons foram capturados pelo poder das trevas, inevitavelmente. Agora estão também sob poder, assim como a metade de bronze. É preciso que prestem atenção: uma vez separadas, as metades _opostas_ se _repelem_... mas vocês, _vocês_ precisam juntá-las novamente, para assim resgatarem os digimons. Nesse ato, diz a profecia, quatro zonas se formam para o desafio final."

- Quatro zonas? Como assim?! - perguntou Mimi, aflita. Izzy segurava sua mão delicadamente, tentando acalmá-la.

"Vocês serão transportados para quatro zonas interligadas, as Zonas das Quatro Estações, que são aparte do Digimundo. Em cada uma vocês decifrarão um enigma, e a passagem se abrirá à outra zona, onde deverão encontrar seus companheiros. Quando todos os enigmas estiverem decifrados, o digiportal se abrirá novamente, atraindo a medalha dourada à de bronze, e os digimons libertados..."

Outra vez o silêncio...os amigos pensavam solitariamente, tentando associar as informações.

- É coisa demais pra nossa cabeça... - murmurou TK.

- Então é uma profecia... - começou Izzy - que espécie de enigmas são esses, sr. Gennai?

- Isso eu não sei dizer, digiescolhidos... Mas ouçam...é algo que vocês nunca viveram antes. Tudo o que sei eu disse à vocês, mas... temo que possa ser algo mais complexo.

- Quatro zonas, zonas... como vamos ser transportados? Quando? - perguntou Jyou, voltando-se aflito.

O velho suspirou tristemente.

- Também não sei...mas acredito que não vá demorar muito. Faz parte da profecia... ninguém comanda os seus passos a não ser o seu poder. É a primeira vez que esse fenômeno irá acontecer... e tenho _medo_ de suas conseqüências.

Ficaram calados, fitando Gennai atenciosamente. Ele, com medo... Mimi estava com as mãos suando frio, agarradas nas de Koushiro:

- Eu também tenho medo...

- Entendo como devem se sentir...uma enorme responsabilidade. Mas eu confio em vocês, digiescolhidos, e sei que são capazes. Façam isso pelos digimons, não deixem que as trevas os dominem... 

A voz do sr. Gennai estava cada vez mais distante. Seus dados digitais iam se tornando transparentes, precipitando um adeus provisório.

- Não me diga que vai embora! - exclamou Miyako, levantando-se repentinamente.

- Volte, sr, Gennai, temos mais perguntas a fazer! - completou Kari.

- Eu fiz a minha parte, digiescolhidos... agora é a sua vez - e desapareceu por completo, deixando para trás os doze amigos.

Com exceção de Yolei Ichijouji, os demais permaneceram em seus lugares, com o olhar perdido no infinito, totalmente perdido... As aparições de Gennai eram tão misteriosas quanto fugazes.

- Hum... jeito moderno de aparecer aqui, han? - disse Daisuke inconscientemente, enquanto Takeru apoiava seu braço amistosamente no ombro do rapaz.

Tai finalmente levantou-se e parou em frente ao grupo, dizendo:

- Tirando as loucuras que Davis diz, pelo menos em uma coisa ele tinha razão: Gennai era o nosso sinal. Agora sabemos qual é a nossa missão...graças a ele. Eu sinto, pessoal, uma coisa estranha dentro de mim... sinto falta das nossas aventuras! Faz tanto tempo que eu não tinha a sensação de toda essa energia me invadir.

Os amigos sorriam efusivamente para ele, assim que Motomiya ficou de pé ao seu lado:

- É isso mesmo, agora é a nossa vez... pensei que fosse um simples encontro de velhos amigos, mas... precisamos resgatar os nossos companheiros, fazer voltar a nossa ideologia dos digiescolhidos.

- Mas, esperem... - interrompeu Sora com seriedade, mas com expressão doce - Temos que ter cuidado. Isso pode ser perigoso.

Os amigos assentiram, balançando a cabeça firmemente, conscientes de que aquilo não era nenhuma brincadeira. 

- Então o que estamos esperando aqui fora?

- Como assim, Ken? - perguntou TK.

- Já que precisamos nos preparar para isso que enfrentaremos, vamos ter de levar mantimentos, medicamentos, bússolas, coisas úteis.

- Aliás, não sabemos ao certo para onde vamos, nem quanto tempo permaneceremos nessas zonas. - agregou Yamato.

- Sim... vamos, pessoal, todos para a sala. Está começando a esfriar... 

Todos foram se levantando calmamente e encaminhando-se para dentro da casa, com um novo astral dentro de cada um. 

Depois de uma aflita espera em busca de uma solução para os problemas iniciais, o "anjo" Gennai aparecera novamente, transmitindo a sua mensagem de que os velhos tempos haviam voltado. 

Ken Ichijouji já estava fechando a porta quando virou-se para os outros e disse:

- Amigos... sei que precisamos nos esforçar, mas... estou muito feliz que vamos _juntos_ nessa.

E eles retribuíram com um belo sorriso, entretidos com a nova cor que tomava conta das bochechas do portador da Bondade. É... ele não era muito acostumado com "discursos" do tipo.

--

Reunidos novamente naquela mesma sala, havia esparadrapos, ataduras, lanternas e utensílios que poderiam ser úteis, espalhados pela mesa. Ah, sim, e bolinhos de legumes.

- Hum... - analisava Matt, com a ponta do lápis na boca - Os primeiro-socorros não serão suficientes para todos...

- Ainda bem que eu trouxe a minha maleta, posso colaborar com algo mais - disse Joe, enfiando a mão dentro da mesma.

- Joe carregaria a parte de medicamentos mais importante, afinal... ele é médico. 

Todos concordaram, sem mais problemas.

- Então fica repartido um número igual para todos... vamos enrolar essas ataduras e guardar esses potes de...aspirina?! - exclamou Taichi, arregalando os olhos para o remédio.

- Han... - murmurou Davis, levantando a cabeça para todos - Alguém poderia ficar doente, não.... poderia?

- Uffs... tudo bem, vá...

- Todos com suas mochilas do piquenique, ok? - disse Yolei, entregando para cada um a sua correspondente, para que pudessem carregar outras coisas que acharem necessário.

Repartiram os medicamentos de primeiro-socorros entre si e os guardaram nas bolsas. Joe, além da sua, carregava a maleta de médico. 

- Tome a sua aspirina, Davis.. - disse o amigo da Coragem, entregando-lhe o pote. 

- Achei umas cordas lá no porão - avisou Ken, entrando na sala com três cordas em um estado não muito bom. - Quem vai ficar com elas?

- Se não se importar, eu gostaria - disse Cody Hida - Sei mexer bem com elas, já ajudei muito o meu avô com as tarefas.

- Jogue uma aqui, Ken - pediu Takeru; Ken entregou uma a ele e a Iori. 

Taichi olhava fixamente para a corda restante. Não se lembrava de ter usado nenhuma quando partia para as suas "loucuras" quando avançava no perigo, mas...

- Coloque na sua mochila, grande Tai - disse Ken, jogando a corda no colo do jovem, fazendo-o voltar a si.

_Grande Tai..._ , pensou, observando o objeto, vendo que o melhor amigo Matt sorria, animando-o.

- Sobrou alguma coisa do piquenique?

- Sim, Joe, está ótimo... - respondeu Mimi, cuidando da parte dos mantimentos.

- Comer a _sobra_ do piquenique é ótimo... levem a sobra do jantar também. 

- Você está me saindo um ótimo piadista, Dai... - riu Yolei.

Koushiro Izumi, como sempre fazia, teclava em seu laptop incessantemente. Analisou algo em seu monitor, assentiu para si mesmo e retirou de sua mochila quatro _walk-talks_. 

- Pessoal, vamos dividir isso aqui... - disse, mostrando os objetos - Os que tem o D3 e o analisador digital não vão precisar... 

- Maneiro, Izzy! - encantou-se Tai, tomando um logo para si, enquanto guardava o seu binóculo.

- Dois de nós, os veteranos, vão ficar sem... bom, eu não faço questão de um pra mim.

- Hum...acho que eu também não - finalizou Mimi, entregando os outros _walk-tolks_ para Sora, Joe e Yamato. 

- Agora uma coisa importante... achei dados interessantes sobre a profecia da qual o sr. Gennai nos falou - informou, voltando ao computador.

- É sério? Que ótimo! - aprovou Kari, sentindo-se mais aliviada.

- Não sabemos como nem quando seremos transportados, certo? Pois aqui há uma frase referente, mas que não sei ao certo o que significa...: "Quando a pouca luz invade a escuridão, o céu se torna vermelho quando a água os torna transparente"... Algum comentário a respeito?

- Não sei o que é, mas Izzy, você é um gênio! - elogiou Tai Kamiya.

- É meio esquisito... - murmurou Matt, sem muita preocupação, caminhando em direção à enorme janela com a mochila pendurada no ombro.

Faltava pouco para amanhecer. Agora cabia a eles esperar por algo que os levarias às Zonas das Quatro Estações, e haviam conseguido se preparar. Será?

_Zonas das Quatro Estações... quatro estações.. isso já sugere algo relevante_, pensava Matt Ishida, olhando para o céu, onde as estrelas brilhavam intensamente. 

Sora e Taichi também aproximaram-se para junto dele, na janela. Ficaram em silêncio aqueles três amigos, tão especiais uns para os outros, a contemplar aquela maravilhosa noite.

- Queria que tudo desse certo... - murmurou o jovem da Amizade, sem desviar os olhos do firmamento.

- Eu também... - disse Sora, no mesmo tom - Quero salvar os digimons desse... _monstro_ que fez isso com eles. Desejo que todos se saiam bem... que ninguém fraqueje... 

- Mas nós nunca desistimos de nada, não é? Somos os _digiescolhidos_... - afirmou Tai, confiante.

Yamato abaixou a cabeça, depois encarando os dois amigos.

- Gennai não nos disse o que poderia acontecer se não conseguíssemos decifrar os enigmas..

- Tem razão, mas... iremos fazer o possível, não vamos? Pelos nossos companheiros - animou Kamiya, fazendo-os sorrir. 

Um breve silêncio...Sora segurou nas mãos dos dois rapazes, olhando para baixo, sorrindo com ternura. 

- Me prometem uma coisa? - perguntou, olhando para eles - Prometem que não vão fazer besteira? Que vão...voltar pra casa, depois? 

Tai e Matt sorriram junto à dona do Amor. Ela os abraçou com força, querendo sentir aquela energia única do momento....esquecendo que era tão querida por eles, mas pensando o quanto _eles _eram especiais a ela.

Ken chamou todos para se sentarem. Os três se separaram com um novo sentimento de confiança e coragem dentro deles; Matt ainda pôde sentir uma ardência em suas bochechas quando olhou para Sora mais uma vez.

- Pessoal, já está amanhecendo... - começou Ichijouji - Vamos ficar juntos agora, a última vez antes de partirmos... queria desejar boa sorte à todos. 

- Sim... - sorriu Koushiro - e vai ser daqui a pouco a nossa hora.

- Como sabe?

- Está amanhecendo, TK... "Quando a pouca luz invade a escuridão, o céu se torna vermelho...". 

- E... quanto à tal "água transparente"? - perguntou Davis, intrigado.

- Bom, isso eu não sei... apenas a primeira parte. 

Um adorável e reconfortante silêncio invadiu a sala, e os amigos da alma se olhavam, com um riso simpático em seus lábios.

- É isso... - disse Ken, colocando sua mão sobre a mesa - _digiescolhidos_. 

Os demais entenderam a mensagem e foram, um por um, colocando sua mão sobre a dele, formando um círculo de amizade que se estenderia por mais um longo, longo tempo... 

E fugazmente amanheceu. O céu ficara vermelho, e os primeiros raios de luz invadiram a escuridão do fim da noite... 

*Continua....

N.A: Agora sim!! Finalmente a ação(de verdade) vai começar! Daqui pra frente vocês irão acompanhar os passos dos escolhidos para tentar juntar as duas metades e, é claro, resgatar os digimons. Tenho que dizer que o próximo cap. foi um tanto complicado para organizar e escrever, mas que fiz o possível... tenham paciência. Ah, e aquele trecho do início desse cap. era um trecho do início de um livro que eu li, um dos melhores que já li, de Stephen King. É isso...

Bom, até mais! 


	7. As quatro Zonas

- Capítulo sete -

As quatro zonas 

_Por Manu_

Nas Montanhas

Era uma verdadeira paisagem do velho oeste. 

Takeru Takaishi olhava para tudo à sua volta, completamente atônito. Não se lembrava de quase nada... mas sua cabeça doía. Colocava a mão sobre a mesma, observando assustado o ambiente em que se encontrava.

Como uma formiga em uma imensidão... o céu no mais azul possível, o sol em todo o seu fervor, queimando seus pés naquele chão quente. Tudo o que TK conseguia enxergar além disso eram montanhas gigantescas de pedra por todos os lados, rochas e algumas árvores secas. Estava assustado, respirando agitadamente, tentando raciocinar. 

_Oh, céus, acho que bati com a cabeça...., _pensava, começando a caminhar, _como eu vim parar aqui? O que aconteceu? Droga... minha memória não está muito boa... _

Não estava suportando aquele calor. Parou ao encontrar uma árvore que dava alguma sombra - ele agradeceu imensamente à isso - e sentou-se debaixo dela.

_Estávamos todos na sala... o dia amanheceu... _Parou, suspirando, parecendo mais aliviado. _Mas é claro... estamos nas quatro zonas, é claro! Eu me lembro dos primeiros raios de sol...e depois, mais nada. Agora estou aqui, abandonado à minha própria sorte, sem saber ao certo o que fazer... _

TK interrompeu seus pensamentos e avistou algo ao longe. Estava tão confuso que fez crer ser uma espécie de miragem. Uma imagem distorcida de alguém correndo estava se aproximando dele... Takeru levantou-se desajeitadamente e colocou a mão sobre os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor. 

- TK!! - gritava a pessoa que vinha correndo - Takeru Takaishi, é mesmo você?!

- Joe! Sou eu! - respondeu o jovem escritor, reconhecendo-o, contente por encontrar alguém naquele estranho lugar.

__

Quando o amigo chegou, não puderam se conter e abraçaram-se, aliviados.

- Graças a Deus alguém apareceu - murmurou Takaishi - Pensei que estivesse sozinho...

- Não, amigo... estamos divididos nestas malditas zonas... Kari está conosco.

O rapaz empalideceu no mesmo instante. Oh, céus, Kari estava com eles! A _sua _Kari estava com ele... não precisaria temer por ela enquanto a estivesse protegendo.

Colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Jyou Kido, abaixando a cabeça.

- Você está bem, TK?

- Sim.... vamos, leve-me até ela. Encontraremos esse enigma o mais rápido possível e daremos o fora daqui!

O médico assentiu firmemente, começando a guiá-lo.

_No campo_

Mimi levantou-se com elegância da grama e limpou as folhas de sua saia. Ajeitou a mochila no ombro e olhou à sua volta. 

- Isso aqui não pode ser zona coisa nenhuma...

- Não estamos no Digimundo, Mimi... - disse Ken Ichijouji, que vinha atrás dela.

- Então eu vou querer morar aqui - retrucou a moça, com simpatia, apontando para o casarão à sua frente. 

Estavam em meio a um enorme campo verde, com belas árvores escondidas entre arbustos e flores. Um majestoso campo aberto iluminado pelo sol... porém, uma casa razoavelmente antiga jazia ali, parecendo solitária. Tinha dois andares, várias janelas com moldura azul escura, a tinta branca já gasta...

- Acho melhor irmos verificar. Venha, Mimi - chamou o detetive, avançando para a frente, enquanto a jovem Tachikawa observava as margaridas. 

_Palmon gostava de flores..._, pensou tristemente, dando uma última olhada e seguindo Ken.

Ichijouji abriu vagarosamente a porta de madeira e espiou por dentro. Estava um bocado escuro, com todos os móveis comuns de uma casa normal - mas estes um pouco velhos. 

- Ei! - disse Ken, tentando saber se havia alguma coisa ali - Tem alguém aí? 

Tudo continuou em silêncio, com um ar assombrado. Mimi também esticou o pescoço para observar o interior da casa e finalmente disse, não parecendo nem um pouco assustada, o que era um fato curioso:

- Acho melhor entrarmos, Ken. Afinal, é só a zona onde estamos, queridinho... 

- Sim, tem razão... - concordou, seguindo na frente. Ajeitou a mochila em cima de uma mesa redonda e fazia esforço para enxergar. Apenas alguns raios entravam por uma das janelas. 

Sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça, um som metálico no fundo, um grito agudo feminino. Caiu no chão, atordoado...

- Oh, Ken! - espantou-se Mimi.

- Mas são vocês! - exclamou Sora, que se abaixara - com uma frigideira na mão - para ver se não machucara (muito) o rapaz. 

- Ai....que diabos...

- Me perdoe, não sabia que era você, Ken - disse Sora, um pouco aflita.

- Tudo bem....eu estou bem, pode deixar. - murmurou Ken, sentando-se com dificuldade e acariciando a cabeça.

- Amiga, estou tão feliz por encontrá-la - alegrou-se Mimi, abraçando Takenouchi, esquecendo-se do pobre rapaz....

- Eu também!

De repente, as luzes se acenderam e passos apressados vinham da escada.

- Sora, Sora! Veja, consegui ligar a chave central indo ao sótão e... 

Todos pararam para olhar Koushiro, que ficara estático depois de descer todos os degraus, surpreso em ver mais dois visitantes. 

- Izzy, meu amor, é você! - admirou-se Mimi Tachikawa, indo ao encontro do namorado.

- Mimi! - e abraçou-a apaixonadamente, tão forte como se fosse a última vez que a veria - Eu estava tão preocupado, oh, graças aos céus que você também está aqui... 

Era bonito presenciar aquela cena, além do mais porque Izzy Izumi não costumava ser _sentimental_. 

- Poxa, ninguém fica feliz em me encontrar....

- Vamos, Ken... deixe os dois se encherem de beijos, enquanto eu vejo se não machuquei a sua cabeça - disse a jovem Takenouchi, ajudando o amigo a se levantar.

- Eu acho melhor irmos para a cozinha, não? Precisamos nos...ai...organizar - respondeu, parecendo pensativo - _Isso aqui_ tem cozinha? Há quanto tempo chegaram aqui....?

__

Na neve 

Miyako abraçava-se por causa do frio... procurava na bolsa uns agasalhos que achara melhor levar; apanhou um casaco de couro que seria bastante útil naquela zona...

Daisuke Motomiya havia enfiado as mãos dentro da blusa de lã e assoprava - o ar gelado saindo de sua boca - enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Os dois estavam caminhando lentamente, sem saber ao certo o que estavam fazendo. Os pés de Davis afundavam na neve, e Yolei vestia o casaco com pressa, querendo aliviar-se daquele frio.

- Se não fosse por você, não sei o que seria da gente, Miya... - agradeceu carinhosamente o jovem, observando as belas montanhas geladas cobertas de branco. - Hum... quatro estações... acho que estamos no inverno, não?

- Acho que sim.... mas eu não gosto daqui. É tão frio... 

Daisuke pensou por um instante e depois perguntou à amiga:

- Você se lembra de alguma coisa quando veio parar aqui, Yolei?

- Bom... - tentava recordar, apertando os olhos - é como se eu tivesse desmaiado. E quando acordei já não estava mais em casa.

- E aquela coisa toda de profecia... foi quando amanheceu que tudo começou. Eu vi a água, sabia?

A jovem Ichijouji encarou o cozinheiro com as sobrancelhas franzidas, não compreendendo.

- Ah, sim... quando estávamos saindo do Mundo Real, parecia que nossos corpos ficavam como o reflexo da água... - disse, olhando para a fina névoa que se formava - brilhando... tudo ficando branco. Faz parte da profecia, hum? 

- Eu não me lembro de muita coisa, Davis.... mas agora estamos aqui, distantes do nosso lar e do Digimundo, sem os nossos digimons.... 

Daisuke segurou a mão da amiga com ternura, fitando-a amavelmente:

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos fazer o possível para ajudá-los. Nossos amigos já fizeram muito pelos digiescolhidos durante essa jornada.... devemos dar o melhor de si.

Ela sorriu, animado-se um pouco mais. Era verdade que, quando crianças, haviam certas discussões entre os dois... mas com o tempo Davis e Yolei tornaram-se amigos cada vez melhores.

- E os outros, Dai, aonde estão? 

- Devem estar nas outras zonas, a não ser que haja mais alguém perdido nessa neve!

- Vamos usar o D3 pra tentar uma comunicação, o que acha?

- Boa idéia! Deixe-me achar o meu... - concordou, procurando o digivice na mochila.

- Não precisa, o meu está aqui - disse Miyako, tomando-o e recomeçando a caminhada, prestando bastante atenção em qualquer sinal. 

Davis aproximou-se para observar o D3 da amiga. O aparelho estava silencioso... subitamente um sinal vermelho apareceu na pequena tela, fazendo-o apitar. Os dois companheiros assustaram-se simultaneamente.

- Veja, veja! Tem mais alguém conosco! - alegrou-se Motomiya, exaltando-se. 

- É o mais provável, já que matematicamente teriam que ser 3 digiescolhidos em cada zona... mas isso é estranho, eu realmente estou surpresa pelo digivice reagir nesse lugar....

- Não importa agora, precisamos achar essa pessoa! - se adiantou Davis, caminhando apressadamente na frente, após pegar o seu digivice também. O sinal parecia ficar cada vez mais próximo, o que aumentava a ansiedade. 

Daisuke freiou bruscamente ao sentir algo sob seus pés. Uma pequena montanha de neve estava à sua frente.

- O que foi? - perguntou Yolei.

Ele abaixou-se e apalpou a neve, sentindo um objeto. Levou às mãos um D3 amarelo que emitia o mesmo apito.

- Yolei, é o digivice do Cody! - agitou-se, mostrando-o para a moça.

Ela olhou, confusa, e se deu conta do que tinha mais à frente deles.

- Oh, não, Cody! - choramingou, avançando e agachando-se, começando a retirar neve do montinho que estava perto do D3.

- Não pode ser....

_Na floresta_

Taichi e Yamato caminhavam com passadas lentas por uma trilha. Estavam na _Zona de Outono;_ rodeados por árvores enormes, de troncos grossos, com suas folhas secas caindo a cada instante. Aquela floresta não parecia nada reconfortante...era praticamente escura, e dava a impressão de que o ambiente era fechado. Árvores e mais árvores imensas, nenhum campo aberto. 

O silêncio entre os dois melhores amigos prevalecia. Não havia nenhum sinal de vida por aquelas bandas, nem um único ruído de algum animal. Mas é claro.... talvez não existisse vida em uma zona...

- Já andamos demais e não encontramos ninguém - disse finalmente Tai Kamiya, um pouco exausto. 

- Tem razão - concordou Matt, sentando-se em um tronco coberto de limo - Vamos parar um pouco...depois a gente continua.

Taichi sentou-se também, descarregando a mochila no chão de terra. 

- Estranho não haver mais ninguém... está tudo tão quieto. 

- E escuro. Acho que não sei se é noite ou dia... vamos ter de acampar. - disse Ishida, afastando os cabelos que atrapalhavam sua vista. 

- Mas que droga... não temos colchonetes! 

- E por acaso tínhamos algum quando passávamos as noites no Digimundo? - perguntou Matt. O amigo o fitou, calado, como resposta - Estamos aqui há muito tempo, precisamos descansar... e pensar. 

Eles se recostaram no tronco. Tai suspirou, apoiando os braços atrás da cabeça....parecia olhar para a última folha da árvore à sua frente, enquanto Yamato apanhava a sua gaita de dentro do bolso. Era sempre assim, quando menos se esperava Matt começava a tocar aquela melodia melancólica.... ele se sentia livre quando a música entrava em seu coração. E parecia que o mundo não girava em torno de nada... 

- Alguém poderia ouvir a música e chegar até nós.... - sorriu o amigo, depois fazendo uma pausa hesitante - Ei, Matt... você não acha que... as conseqüências disso tudo poderiam ser um tanto sérias?

Yamato parou de tocar a gaita por um momento, com a seriedade voltando a invadi-lo.

- Se não conseguirmos salvar nossos amigos... eu não sei. Durante todo esse tempo _ninguém _teve a _coragem_ de mexer na medalha... então é porque deve ser arriscado.

- Sim....

Voltaram-se silenciosos. Pensar nisso os deixava com ânimos a menos para seguir em frente, mas talvez servisse para deixá-los com mais vontade de saber quem está por trás disso.

Kamiya levantou-se, pegando uma lata de salsichas dentro da mochila.

- Acho que vou acender uma fogueira.

O portador da Amizade sorriu, assentindo, voltando a encostar os lábios na pequena gaita. 

--

_Tudo está saindo como diz a profecia... os doze digiescolhidos estão dispersados nas quatro zonas... mas acho que está na hora de brincar um pouquinho. _

**Continua....

N.A: Esse capítulo foi escrito como uma introdução às Quatro Zonas, já que é preciso me concentrar no que vai acontecer à todas, em particular. ^^" Eu gostaria de agradecer aos reviews! Obrigada gente, em especial à Makoto e Lia Friends! Beijos, não se enjoem da minha história n_n 

Prometo que, se eu tiver disposição, irei escrever um fic de Love Hina ou CDZ.......

Ah, vocês repararam em quem está em cada zona? Lembrem do cap.3.....

P.S: já que é para a alegria das duas, talvez eu faça a Mimi quebrar o laptop, mas ficaria um pouco difícil, pois ele é a resposta para todos os problemas do pobre Izzy ^^" E vocês duas demoram pra entender as coisas hein?? Hehehe.... 


	8. Coragem e Amizade

Notas iniciais: aqui estou eu, trazendo mais um capítulo de Pólos Opostos! Demorei um pouco para finalizá-lo, tudo culpa do colégio, provas e tal... @_@ Espero que a Motoko não fique chateada por causa do tamanho....hihihihi. 

Esta é uma parte importante da história, peço para que leiam com carinho e concentração .^.^.

Ah sim, Digimon e seus personagens não me pertencem, eu só escrevo porque gosto ;_; (às vezes esqueço de pôr isso...)

- Capítulo oito -

Coragem e Amizade

__

Por Manu

__

"Um amigo é uma alma em dois corações"

**-- Aristóteles**

__

Mas que droga.....queimou, pensava Taichi Kamiya, enquanto soprava a salsicha. 

Os melhores amigos continuavam encostados no tronco de limo, com uma fogueira à frente deles. Tai apertava tontamente a salsicha - enfiada em um graveto - para analisar o estrago. 

- Coma, Tai, uma salsicha carbonizada até que não deve ser tão _ruim_... - disse Matt, até então quieto, com um sorriso tímido e atrevido no rosto. Esperava calmamente o seu "jantar" ficar pronto...

- É....acho que não - respondeu o amigo, olhando para a carne quase negra, não gostando muito da idéia. 

- Aliás... de onde você tirou essa lata? - perguntou Yamato, afastando a salsicha corada do fogo, pronta para ser devorada. 

- Na cozinha dos Ichijouji. Motomiya e Mimi estavam preparando chá, a lata estava em cima da mesa e.... pensei que não fossem se importar.

Matt balançou a cabeça, rindo discretamente. 

- Bom.....e não vão mesmo. 

Tai sorriu. Pensou que Yamato fosse reprová-lo, ou talvez... não falar nada. Besta! Não importa... ele não iria dizer aquilo, ao menos. Mordeu a salsicha, sem se importar de tê-la queimado.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, Kamiya... penso que não podemos perder muito tempo. 

- Eu sei - disse o portador da Coragem, fazendo uma pausa - Acho que somos só nós dois aqui, amigo... e vamos conseguir, pode apostar. 

Ishida sorriu tristemente. Sabia que Taichi queria animar, mas sua missão ali nem havia começado. Por mais que soasse simples, não o era. Decifrar um enigma foi o que disse Gennai, mas o resto teriam que descobrir; afinal, como achariam o enigma?

- Me preocupo com os outros também... onde estarão? _Como _estarão.... - refletiu o dono da Amizade, fitando a fogueira.

- É claro que eu também me preocupo! Mas não podemos ficar pensando nisso agora... iremos encontrá-los depois que sairmos daqui.

Os dois não falaram mais nada. Um imaginava o que o outro estava pensando... se estavam os dois _jogados_ naquela zona, não poderiam estar 3 digiescolhidos em cada. Se _Sora_ estivesse com eles também...Sora... _não iríamos nos preocupar tanto_. 

Um ruído leve e fugaz foi ouvido pelos amigos, que ficaram mais assustados ao perceberem que uma flecha acertara a lata de salsichas.

- Santo Deus, de onde veio isto?! - exclamou Tai, recuando para trás espontaneamente. 

Matt levantou-se rapidamente e deu uma olhada à sua volta, tentando localizar alguém. 

- Como uma flecha aparece assim? - perguntou-se, aflito. Não viu nada.

- Melhor apagar essa fogueira - Taichi Kamiya murmurou, pegando o cantil de água e derramando um pouco sobre o fogo.

Ficaram em pé, parados, com a floresta voltando à sua semi-escuridão. Estava tudo novamente silencioso, o que os deixava ansiosos e atônitos. 

- Não adianta muito... ainda há alguma claridade.

- Não me lembro de nenhum digimon que atira flechas.... - murmurou Tai, olhando para a que estava agarrada na lata.

- Não estamos no Digimundo, esqueceu? Não deveria haver nenhum deles aqui.... não entendo.

Outra vez o leve soar de uma flecha sendo lançada. Acertou o chão, a poucos centímetros dos pés de Taichi Kamiya.

- Se é um digimon ou não, com certeza não foi muito com a nossa cara - balbuciou o rapaz, recuando e apanhando as mochilas.

- Vamos sair daqui. 

Yamato acomodou a sua no ombro e seguiu o amigo por entre as árvores. Continuavam com seus gestos sérios e decididos, porém suas mentes se perguntavam a cada instante que diabos estava havendo. Caminhavam com passadas rápidas e ágeis, permanecendo o máximo possível atrás dos troncos, mas nada aparecia. 

- Estão querendo nos assustar... 

Não terminara de falar quando subitamente uma flecha aprisionou Matt e a alça da mochila na árvore, fazendo Tai saltar de susto. 

- Querem nos matar! - exclamou, puxando o detentor da Amizade com todas as forças, começando a ficar desesperado. 

- Tudo bem comigo, a mochila de primeiros socorros é que ficou presa... - disse Ishida, quando conseguiu, o coração saltando pela boca.

A flecha conseguira prender a bolsa no tronco com tal intensidade que nem os dois juntos conseguiam arrancar. Estavam ofegantes, com o nervosismo tomando presença.

- Esqueça, vamos correr! Se ficarmos aqui tentando não teremos chance, Matt.

- Certo.

Os amigos começaram a correr desesperadamente, tentando se livrar de todas aquelas árvores e encontrar algum lugar onde pudessem enxergar melhor... um abrigo, talvez_. Longe de flechas_. À medida que se afastavam, conseguiam escutar os mesmos leves ruídos. Taichi virou a cabeça para trás e se apavorou ainda mais ao ver várias flechas douradas sendo atiradas em sua direção. 

- Não olhe pra trás! Apenas corra! Talvez tenhamos sorte... 

- Quem está atirando?! Quem?

- Não sei, mas... veja, ali na frente! - gritou o antigo líder, desviando-se de uma flecha à sua esquerda (e tantas outras apenas acertavam as árvores).

A trilha envolta por árvores parecia estar abruptamente interrompida, como uma folha de papel rasgada, onde o desenho não tem continuação. Ao menos o céu saíra de seu esconderijo e permitia-lhes saber que o sol estava se pondo...

- E agora? 

Taichi girava a cabeça, um pouco perdido. As flechas pareciam ser atiradas cada vez menos, mas os dois continuavam a correr, esperando que o firmamento desabasse e os cobrisse de uma vez.

- Bom.... pulamos!

Yamato sequer questionou sua decisão. Não havia como pensar muito naquela situação e naquele momento. Não queriam descobrir o que poderia acontecer se parassem repentinamente a correria. O _fim da linha_ já estava por chegar quando os amigos pularam de um grande salto e apenas puderam sentir poeira e folhas colando em seus rostos, o solo duro se chocando contra eles.

__

Ah, um barranco, graças a Deus... , pensou o diplomata, rolando ladeira abaixo. Sentiu uma dor horrível na perna direita ao bater em uma árvore - mais uma - que estava no caminho. _Aaahh....pelo menos parei. _

Uma flecha caiu ao lado de Matt Ishida, caído de costas na grama. Sentou-se com dificuldade, olhando o melhor amigo segurar a perna com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- Tai... algo grave?

Ele negou, sacudindo a cabeça com firmeza e apertando os lábios. Mais um flecha, rápida e repentina, acertou a árvore próxima deles. 

- Droga, isso não vai parar? - gritou Matt, enojado, apertando os punhos com força. Já não pareciam tão ágeis e a queda os debilitara o bastante para não conseguirem correr.

- Estavam parando quando caímos... precisamos sair... - Tai tentou se levantar com esforço, quando viu mais uma raspar o chão.

O jovem astronauta jazia ajoelhado entre as folhas secas, olhando fixamente para o ponto de onde saltaram. Ergueu a cabeça até a árvore... alguma coisa brilhante, amarela, podia reluzir. Fitou Taichi com os olhos angustiados e voltou até o outro ponto. Kamiya ainda tentava levantar-se, quando Yamato se encheu de _coragem _e reuniu suas forças para se jogar até ele, empurrando-o.

- Saia daí, Tai! - gritou.

Em um caleidoscópio rápido de movimentos, Tai rolou mais uma vez, e a _coisa _brilhante disparou da árvore.

Era como se uma música parasse de tocar bruscamente e tudo ficasse em silêncio, um silêncio tão perturbador que o enchia de desespero. Um desespero que o deixava sem ações, que engolia sua mente e seus sentidos. Taichi Kamiya levantou-se com dificuldades e ficou estático ao perceber que seu melhor amigo fora atingido no peito, um pouco abaixo do ombro, por uma das flechas douradas. A última a ser lançada se fincou na árvore.

Não era possível, não passava de uma mentira! Aquilo tudo _não _podia _existir _de verdade.... Matt pressionava sua mão contra o peito e apertava os dentes, enquanto Tai continuava parado, sentindo que seu interior estava completamente vazio. Queria fechar os olhos e fingir que nada disso acontecia. 

- Tai...Tai, me ajude....

Yamato fazia um esforço enorme para falar, apertando os olhos, respirando com dificuldade. Taichi parecia ter saído de seu transe após ser despertado pelo pedido do amigo e correu para ficar ao seu lado, de joelhos.

- Matt, seu idiota! O que você fez?! - gritava, suportando a terrível visão do sangue escorrendo pela camisa - Não tinha que me empurrar! Não tinha! 

Agarrou a mão do amigo e apertou forte. Não, ele não ia fraquejar em uma hora dessas... _Maldita missão, maldita seja!_

__

- Cale essa boca.... e me ajude um instante.... - disse Matt. Não queria assustá-lo mais do que já estava. 

Com a mão direita, Ishida arrancou a própria camisa rapidamente, rasgando-a, e jogou para Tai. _Oh, meu Deus amado..., _pensou, ao ver o objeto encravado em seu corpo. 

- Tai, por favor, tire a flecha.

Ele olhou hesitante para Matt. Sofria por não saber o que fazer ao certo... _Onde está a sua firmeza, Taichi Kamiya?! A sua _coragem_...Onde? Aquele que sempre tomava as decisões com segurança, guiava o grupo e, principalmente.....que sabia o que estava fazendo! Ou ao menos acreditava... é o seu _amigo_ que te salvou agora; reaja! _

Tai respirou fundo e enrolou a camisa branca de Yamato, depois torcendo-a.

- Tudo bem? 

Matt assentiu com a cabeça, cerrando os olhos. 

Kamiya colocou a camisa amarrotada na boca do amigo, que a mordeu com todas as forças. Taichi apertou os olhos, suspirou e, sem querer parar para pensar mais, puxou a flecha forte e fugazmente, fazendo Ishida soltar um urro abafado. A jogou longe, não querendo deparar-se com o que veria. 

O jovem da _Amizade_ franzia a testa inquietamente, mexendo-se, mas aliviado por estar livre do objeto que o atingira. Uma fraqueza o tomou de repente, seus olhos ficavam pesados... parecia querer desmaiar. 

- Matt! Matt.... você está bem? - perguntava o melhor amigo, levantando sua cabeça, apoiada em sua mão. 

- Acho...que sim... - sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Agüente firme, por favor... não fraqueje... 

Yamato já não mais respondeu. Sua respiração estava lenta, os olhos tranqüilamente cerrados como em um sono profundo. Movido por um impulso, Taichi o levantou com certo esforço, apoiando-o em seu ombro. No outro estavam as mochilas.

- Vamos sair dessa, não vamos? - perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para ele. 

E começou a descer o resto da trilha de folhas secas, os pés de Matt sendo arrastados entre elas. 

****

Parte II 

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali. Apenas abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava deitado no chão, dentro de uma espécie de gruta. Tentou erguer a cabeça e viu que a ferida estava coberta pela sua própria camisa - curiosamente molhada -, enrolada e amarrada no ombro. Mas ainda assim doía muito. Sua cabeça pesava, se sentia tonto e um tanto fraco... _Não posso me mexer muito...., _pensava Matt Ishida. _Não consigo pensar direito, minhas forças sumiram..._

- Matt! Acordou.... - disse Taichi, surpreso, depois levantando-se do chão. 

O jovem digiescolhido havia aberto as mochilas e organizado os utensílios que iriam precisar mais adiante. Ao certo Tai não sabia muito o que fazer, agora que Yamato estava ferido. Que rumo tomariam? Ainda não cumpriram a sua missão e sequer sabiam por onde começar. O amigo também não poderia ficar naquele estado.

- Tai... - sorriu Ishida, roucamente. 

Kamiya sorriu de volta, aliviado, depois olhando para a camisa que cobria a flechada. 

- Achei essa caverna ao descer... ali fora tem um lago. Deu pra encher o cantil e lavar a sua camisa, que não estava lá essas coisas! - alegrou, fazendo uma pausa hesitante - Você está melhor?

- Hum... acho que melhor do que antes. Estou tonto...

Taichi o fitou tristemente, temendo as palavras do amigo. Parecia tão fraco! Estava pálido, o olhar distante, a respiração irregular... como queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo! Desejava do fundo da alma que pudessem estar em casa, todos reunidos, como naquele velho encontro e jogando conversa fora... com os digimons juntos. Oh, e se sentia tão culpado por aquilo... 

Agachou-se até junto de Yamato, se sentando em cima das pernas. Parecia nervoso, com medo do que poderia acontecer, de toda aquela tensão e melancolia. 

- Eu... levei um susto depois que você desmaiou ... -- começou, falando pausadamente - A bolsa de primeiros socorros podia estar aqui agora. Seria tão mais fácil! 

Matt assentiu com o olhar, mas não parecendo se importar muito com a bolsa. Sorriu timidamente.

Tai se calou por um instante, voltando naquele silêncio angustiante; virou-se para o lado, não querendo encarar o melhor amigo, sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo. 

- Ah, droga....me desculpe - resmungou, com voz cortada - A culpa foi toda minha! Se não fosse por mim, você estaria bem... 

- Tai! Não diga besteira... - o portador da _Amizade _quis repreendê-lo, mas não conseguia. O que falava não era mais do que um murmúrio. - Você....

- Eu.... teria feito o mesmo por você, não é? 

Kamiya, da _Coragem_, virou o rosto para ele, com um sorriso reconfortante. Os dois tinham os olhos cheios d'água. 

- Veja... você me trouxe até aqui sozinho, Taichi... com a perna machucada...

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer! Você é meu amigo - retrucou - Além disso, nem está doendo tanto..

Yamato tentou rir, tossindo um pouco. Encostou a mão no peito, sentindo novamente a dor invadi-lo. Taichi apertou a mão do rapaz para dar-lhe forças, enquanto finalmente uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto.

- Eu não esquecerei o que você fez por mim, Matt... foi uma atitude muito nobre. 

- Também não vou... esquecer o seu... esforço por mim. Somos amigos... não somos? 

- Claro que sim! Verdadeiros amigos - sorriu, orgulhoso, fazendo uma pausa - Ora, até parece que falamos como se...

Yamato não respondeu. Seu corpo trêmulo e sua respiração irregular deixavam Kamiya ainda mais preocupado e aflito. 

- Estou... tonto... 

- Eu sei... você levou uma flechada, cara... - murmurou Tai. Cada palavra parecia terrivelmente devastadora - Matt... eu vou voltar, preciso pegar a bolsa de primeiros socorros.

- Não - pediu, segurando sua camisa - As flechas podem... voltar... é arriscado.

- Não creio que elas voltem... acho que o que queriam era ferir _(matar)_ algum de nós. Elas pararam de ser lançadas depois que aquela atingiu você...

- Não sei...mas... o que importa agora? 

Taichi suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, notoriamente confuso.

- E quem lançou elas? _O que_...por que queriam fazer isso?! - indagou tristemente - Não pode ser algum tipo de... obstáculo para não conseguirmos sair daqui vitoriosos!

Ishida escutava, calado e suando frio, o amigo se perguntar, apavorado com tudo isso.

- Precisamos sair e encontrar Joe, só ele pode tratar do seu ferimento - disse, fazendo menção de levantar-se - Acho que vou ver se encontro alguma coisa suspeita.

Matt fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco, enquanto uma lágrima traidora deslizava em sua bochecha. O mundo girava, girava e girava....

- Vá, Tai... eu sei que você vai... conseguir decifrar o enigma....ou seja lá o que for. E vai conseguir...sair daqui, eu sei.

Taichi virou-se e fitou o amigo, quem tremia superficialmente. Mas que diabos estava dizendo?

- Como assim, _eu_ vou sair daqui? _Nós _vamos! O que está dizendo?! 

O dono da Amizade negou com a cabeça lentamente, ainda de olhos fechados, a testa franzida:

- Me deixe aqui... por favor, vá... eu não poderei agüentar mais!

- Matt! O que há? Por que está falando isso? - exaltou-se Tai, aproximando-se outra vez.

Yamato Ishida abriu os olhos e agarrou a camisa de Taichi, ameaçador, fitando-o com o mesmo olhar firme e intenso:

- Escute uma coisa... já perdemos muito...muito tempo. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer... os digimons irão ficar... presos... Não vê como estou, Tai? Não posso te seguir... é _você _que tem... que ir atrás! É preciso ser rápido...

E então largou a camisa, voltando a fechar os olhos e a suspirar. Tai o encarava totalmente surpreso, os olhos intrigados. As palavras do melhor amigo arrancavam as suas próprias naquele instante. 

- Eu... não entendo, Matt. Você sempre foi forte, como pode pensar assim? Acha que não vou voltar? Sei que você está ferido, mas não pode _desistir_! Você é....um digiescolhido....

Sentou-se no chão, virado de lado para ele. Yamato deixava escorrer outra lágrima, apertando o punho contra o peito.

- Fazemos trabalho em equipe... e aqui somos só nós dois. _Nós dois_! E é juntos que vamos sair dessa. Talvez....talvez isso tenha acontecido justamente para te enfraquecer, para _tentar_ nos impedir... e é por isso mesmo que temos que seguir em frente.

O rapaz não respondeu. Talvez o amigo tivesse razão.

- Matt... não se esqueça dos digimons, dos seus amigos... Gabumon! Pense nele! Quem o estará esperando depois de tudo? O que ele vai achar?

- Taichi.... não complique as coisas... não se trata mais de uma escolha...

O portador da Coragem virou seu rosto até ele, hesitante. Yamato não parecia nada bem... respirava ofegante, como se estivesse sugando todo o ar. Estava gelado.

- Eu vou ficar aqui... e você vai conti...nuar...

- Não, Matt! Você não vai _morrer_. - agitou-se Tai. Era a primeira vez que havia falado de _morte_... queria acreditar em seu coração, resgatar a esperança e a própria _coragem_. 

Apertou novamente, com todas as forças, a mão do melhor amigo. Seus olhos enchiam-se de água; estava tenso e desesperadamente aflito.

- Matt.... amigo... não deixe que essa fraqueza tome seu corpo - pedia, com as palavras escorregando na sua língua - Estamos aqui, os seus amigos....o seu irmão... 

- TK... me perdoe... isso é tão difícil... e Gabumon....- sussurrou, de olhos entreabertos.

Entretanto, Taichi lembrou-se de algo que o fez calar por um instante. Soltou um pouco a mão do amigo e depois o olhou, sorrindo:

- Não vai deixar a Sora aqui... vai?

- Ela....ela... - desviou o olhar, já bastante cansado - tem a você, Tai...

- Não... ela tem a _você_. Sora não pode perder o homem que ama...

Matt Ishida o fitou, admirado. 

- Por que... está dizendo isso?

- Porque é a verdade - respondeu rapidamente, olhando para o chão - Eu sei quando ela olha pra você, Matt....quando fala o seu nome... e depois desse tempo todo... 

- O quê? - indagava o jovem, sentindo como se o céu desabara - O que está falando? _Por quê_? 

- Ouça... ela só não queria magoar ninguém.

Yamato o olhava fixamente, triste, finalmente não se importando mais com as lágrimas que caíam. 

- Talvez ela nem saiba disso... apenas sente - continuou Taichi, encarando-o. 

- Tai...

- Não estou dizendo isso por... pena, ou algo do gênero... mas uma hora você ia saber. E Sora saberá disso quando te ver, sendo carregado por mim.

Matt cerrou seus olhos azuis e suspirou. Sua cabeça pesava, tudo começava a girar em sua mente. _O que quer, Tai? Acabar comigo desse jeito? _

- Matt! É por isso que não deve se entregar... que seja por Sora! - disse, sorrindo, e fazendo uma breve pausa - E pelo futuro....

- Oh, céus... - sussurrou - ....se a escuridão... não invadir meus olhos....

- Acredite em você mesmo! Assim como estou com a sua _amizade_... eu te empresto a minha _coragem_.

Ishida esboçou um pequeno sorriso, fazendo as esperanças do melhor amigo se fortalecerem. Tai Kamiya levantou-se com mais ânimo e disse:

- Me espere, Matt, eu vou voltar... tenho certeza de que vamos encontrar os nossos companheiros. 

Saiu da pequena gruta, com a certeza do triunfo, deixando o jovem astronauta deitado no chão. E o olhou, pela última vez.

--

**O Lobo Branco**

__

Eu sou um fraco! Um covarde, é isso mesmo o que sou...

O que sentiria um amigo, ao ver o outro prestes a ser atingido por uma flecha? O que faria? Uma amizade verdadeira o impulsionaria a fazer o mesmo que eu fiz...

Tento captar um pouco mais de luz em meus olhos... não quero que as trevas se espalhem! Não desse jeito, não assim....não mais. A Coragem de Tai, apesar de tudo, está impregnada em mim...e acho que deixei a minha outra parte com ele. Ao menos sinto que o que fiz não foi em vão... ah, jamais seria. Mas continuo sendo um covarde...

Odeio me sentir assim. Como se fosse a pessoa mais incapaz do mundo... o mundo... não consigo entender. Porque a culpa é minha! Eu posso sair daqui quando quiser. Mas não é fácil... essa fraqueza que tomou conta de mim não quer ir embora... um veneno que se espalha pelo meu corpo... estou só nessa imensidão e não há nada em que eu possa me apoiar. Porém, o que há de melhor nessas horas a não ser os amigos? Obrigado, Taichi... também sei que Gabumon e os outros digimons estão torcendo por nós, onde quer que estejam, como quer que estejam. Os nossos companheiros da alma, os digiescolhidos, também querem que todos triunfem juntos_. E agora não pretendo decepcioná-los..._

Foi com as suas palavras que me ajudou, Kamiya. E foi com elas que também me deixou perturbado... me falou de Sora... que por ela não devo desistir. Por quê justo naquele momento? Isso é verdade ou... tenho medo_ de pensar que não seja... foi apenas um pretexto para eu recuperar minhas forças? São coisas demais acontecendo e minha mente está confusa... Sora me ama? Realmente me ama?! Como um choque você me disse isso, amigo, e agora sofro em querer _voltar_. _

Mais um motivo para querer sobreviver. Não importava se Sora me amasse ou não, continuaria sendo a minha melhor esperança. Mas agora... algo mudou... e é por ela_. Ninguém tem culpa do amor... ninguém tem culpa de amar alguém... Eu não tenho, Tai não tem. E _se_ Tai a ama como mulher...talvez nem ele saiba. Ao menos essa impressão me deixou desde que voltei ao meu velho lar... Mas seus corações sempre estarão unidos por um amor fraterno. Apenas desejamos vê-la feliz.... _

Faço um esforço para me levantar. Me apoio com as duas mãos, tentando me sentar... isso dói, como dói! Dói bem aqui dentro... Mas ao menos me recostar na parede da caverna foi suficiente. E Taichi disse que voltaria... agora quero mesmo que volte. Ah... acho que tenho um corte na testa, só agora reparei. Olho para baixo e vejo a minha camisa com uma mancha avermelhada cobrir minha ferida, meu cordão balançando no pescoço... Oh, sim, o meu cordão... com uma placa de metal pendurada. A placa com o meu nome e identificação, que ganhei naqueles tempos em que fui da aviação japonesa. Voar, eu nunca soube, mas esse sempre foi o meu desejo... além da música. É por isso que a minha gaita e esse cordão sempre me acompanham...

Yamato Ishida observava a pequena placa retangular, parecendo orgulhoso. Afastou os cabelos dos olhos e suspirou, mais tranqüilo e aliviado. Estava sozinho naquela gruta escura, com o silêncio predominante... porém, sentia a terrível sensação de estar sendo observado. 

Esfregou os olhos e observou calmamente pelos lados, quando avistou um lobo parado à entrada da pequena caverna.

Recostou-se mais na parede, tomando um susto. Continuou a encarar o animal, que estava estático, olhando para Matt. Era um lobo branco, tão branco como a neve...sua expressão misteriosa era marcada por um par de intensos olhos que encaravam o rapaz. 

_Um lobo! Um lobo bem aqui na minha frente... , _refletia Matt, sem desviar o olhar assustado. _Não pode ser...estamos em uma zona que não pertence ao Digimundo e muito menos ao Mundo Real. Não pode ser verdade, aqui não existe vida... como esse animal chegou aqui? Só pode ser uma ilusão..._

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, tentando afastar qualquer outro tipo de pensamento... Abriu-os novamente e olhou para a entrada. O lobo permanecia lá.

_Não, não é uma ilusão... droga... o que está havendo agora?_

Veio caminhando lentamente e com certa elegância, os olhos grudados nos do jovem astronauta. Yamato apalpava o chão ao seu lado, a procura de uma espécie de arma ou algo do tipo, sentindo-se ameaçado. Ficou estático ao perceber que o lobo estava a escassos centímetros de distância dele... respirava ofegante, a vista presa.

_Agora eu vou morrer.... não há saída..., _pensou.

Depois de um considerável momento de silêncio, Ishida pôde se acalmar. Respirou fundo e continuou a analisar o animal, que jazia com o mesmo ar misterioso. Parecia não ter intenções de atacá-lo... Naquele momento, Yamato sentiu uma paz enorme invadi-lo, uma sensação tão gratificante que o fez sorrir. Achava estranho aquilo... pôde ver que os olhos do lobo branco eram tão doces e azuis que pareciam _querer _acalmá-lo.

Ergueu a mão, na tentativa de tocá-lo, mas se conteve no meio do caminho. O lobo desviou o olhar pela primeira vez e abaixou a cabeça, repousando-a justamente no peito de Matt, ao lado do ferimento. 

_Mas...o que está tentando fazer?_

Já não quis mais saber a resposta... fechou os olhos e se deixou levar por aquela sensação de estar flutuando no nada... uma coisa divina... suas forças voltando. Queria continuar assim para sempre, não fosse por sentir algo contraditório, como se ao mesmo tempo uma parte dele mesmo estivesse indo embora. __

Entreabriu os olhos e visualizou o lobo erguendo a cabeça. Pensava em cair naquele chão gelado novamente e fechá-los por um bom tempo...

- Gabumon.... - sussurrou, antes de voltar a esperar o amigo em meio ao silêncio. 

--

Taichi Kamiya caminhava com certa pressa de volta à gruta onde estava o melhor amigo. Havia deixado sua mochila e os utensílios lá dentro, mas carregava uma bolsa no ombro que parecia ser a de primeiros socorros.

Tai havia voltado ao local onde as últimas flechas foram lançadas. Realmente, a espécie de barranco por onde caíram era um pouco alta, o que causava um certo desânimo, mas... _É a primeira coisa que devo fazer, _pensava. Andava contra a força que o empurrava para baixo, devido à decida, com as folhas secas e avermelhadas sendo levadas pela brisa calma. 

Não seria tão difícil para o jovem diplomata subir o barranco, afinal sempre gostou de exercícios e era suficientemente atlético. 

Saiu apoiando os pés em raízes de árvores e escalava, segurando-se em pedras presas ao solo. Uma vez ou outra pisava em falso, mas conseguia se apoiar de alguma forma. 

Chegou ao topo e levantou-se, limpando a poeira e as pequeninas pedras que grudaram na roupa, cansado e regulando a respiração ofegante. Olhou atentamente para todos os lados, já preparado, mas felizmente as flechas haviam mesmo desaparecido. _Graças a Deus... agora é só recuperar a bolsa. _Caminhou aliviado pela mesma trilha rodeada de grandes árvores e observava, tentando ver em qual ela estava presa.

A fogueira apagada estava logo em frente, a lata de salsichas jogada no chão. Lembrava-se que haviam corrido pelo lado direito quando as flechas começaram a persegui-los... decidiu correr por entre as árvores, mas a pouca luminosidade atrapalhava. 

Encontrou a bolsa pregada na árvore, e agradeceu muito pelo feito. Puxou a flecha com força e retirou a mochila, acomodando-a seguramente no ombro.

- Não quero saber de flechas por um bom tempo.... - disse, antes de quebrá-la ao meio.

Agora já estava no caminho de volta, com muita ansiedade a lhe perturbar.

Tudo o que queria naqueles momentos era mesmo resgatar a mochila de primeiros socorros; a prioridade era não deixar Yamato daquele jeito. Mas outra vez Tai começava a sentir medo... durante todo esse tempo abandonados na zona não haviam conseguido sequer uma pista de como achar ou decifrar o enigma. Simplesmente não sabiam de nada! Nem por onde começar... e isso era desesperador.

_Não posso pensar nisso agora... o importante é que achei a bolsa e Matt vai se sentir melhor com os medicamentos. Formamos uma boa dupla... e vamos sair daqui triunfantes, isso eu sei. Mas não sei como... temo pelo que pode acontecer. E se Gennai se enganara quanto à nossa missão nessas zonas? E se esses enigmas não existirem? Não saberemos qual é a chave para a liberdade... ou teremos que descobrir sozinhos...._

Taichi chegou até o lago próximo à gruta e bebeu água. Se esquecera completamente do cantil que traziam...

Entrou na pequena caverna com um largo sorriso e percebeu que Yamato continuava deitado, provavelmente descansando. Agachou-se e recolheu os objetos que espalhara, guardando-os na sua mochila. 

- Matt! Veja só, encontrei a bolsa com os medicamentos. - anunciou, com ânimos.

Tai esperava uma resposta, mas o amigo continuou deitado, sem fazer qualquer sinal ou se mover.

- Matt... está dormindo? - perguntou, começando a se preocupar - está melhor...?

Vendo que continuava falando sozinho, Kamiya aproximou-se dele e se abaixou. Sua aflição tomou conta do ambiente... engoliu em seco, balançando o braço do amigo para ver se reagia. Yamato continuava imóvel. 

- Matt! Matt, acorda, vamos.... - exaltou-se, erguendo-o e acomodando sua cabeça em seu braço - por favor, reaja.... eu trouxe a bolsa... 

Uma dor invadiu seu coração subitamente. A idéia de que tudo fora em vão até aquele momento o deixava atordoado... por que o amigo não respondia? Não queria pensar nisso...não podia! As coisas não podiam acabar assim... será que nada valeria a pena?

- Amigo... fale comigo... - murmurou Kamiya, deixando as lágrimas mornas deslizarem por sua face - não posso ter chegado tarde demais... 

Sua energia se esfumara ali. Chorava sem receio de nada, como se fosse a única forma de expor toda a sua angústia. _Mas que droga!_

Repentinamente, uma luz parecia cobrir o peito de Yamato Ishida.... uma luz tão potente que quase o cegava. Era algo majestoso acontecendo, que o encantava e aterrorizava ao mesmo tempo.

- Matt...o que está...

Não terminou de dizer a frase e uma outra luz também emanou de seu peito, com um brilho forte iluminando à sua volta, quase se juntando à de Matt como por magia.

Não sabia ao certo o que era aquilo... estava se desfalecendo, quase caindo para trás enquanto a escuridão da gruta ia sendo tomada pelo brilho.

__

Mas acho que ouvi.... o uivo de um lobo. 

** Não percam o próximo capítulo....

N.A: Finalmente!! Será que parece o final de um capítulo inacabado? Hum... Houve mais ação por aqui, o que acharam? Principalmente os fãs desses dois fofos, que devem ter gostado (isso eu espero) ^-^ Fiquei satisfeita em terminá-lo, afinal eu não tive muito tempo pra escrever. Vou estudar muito daqui pra frente, ai, ai....

Bem... toda essa seqüência das flechas, sobre o Matt, a "suposta revelação" e o futuro deles nas zonas... as outras coisas serão mostradas ao longo dos próximos capítulos. Acho que consegui colocar esse lado forte da amizade entre Tai e Matt... O que irá acontecer????? 

Bom, creio que é tudo!

Dúvidas, sugestões, reclamações, elogios, críticas (construtivas) pelo meu e-mail maytake@hotmail.com ou então facilitem sua vida e mandem um REVIEW! ^.~ 

__


	9. A Montanha da Ilusão

N.A: Puxa vida, até que enfim consegui publicar este capítulo! Me desculpem, não tive tempo mesmo, só agora que terminei. E confesso que foi difícil.... três meses sem atualizar! Uau!

Mas agora, boa leitura! ~.^ 

- Capítulo nove -

A montanha da ilusão

__

"Se não houvesse Esperança, não estaríamos lutando"

Takeru, Hikari e Jyou estavam sentados abaixo de uma das poucas árvores que forneciam sombra naquele lugar. TK segurava a mão da namorada como se nunca mais fosse largá-la. Já estavam ali fazia um bom tempo... 

Joe Kido levara o amigo até onde Kari estava. Eram apenas os três naquela zona....a zona mais quente de todas. A moça não parecia muito assustada. Estava sentada no chão, sentindo o alívio daquela rara sombra, olhando para um ponto no infinito... o silêncio entre eles já estava se tornando insuportável! Mas às vezes o silêncio diz mais do que as palavras....

- Estamos sós aqui.... - sussurrou Kido, deitado no chão, deixando o suor deslizar por sua testa.

- Sim... - respondeu TK, não muito compenetrado.

- Não é coincidência? 

- Coincidência? Como?

Joe sentou-se e ajeitou os óculos para fitar Takeru.

- Eu acho... quando estávamos no piquenique, no Digimundo, éramos os três que estavam sozinhos, abaixo _daquela _árvore.

O casal se entreolhou. Takaishi olhou fugazmente para a árvore e bufou:

- Ah, bobagem... 

- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não - começou o jovem médico, parecendo ligeiramente nervoso - Mas se for... os nossos amigos poderão estar separados assim também...

Ele não questionou. Coçou a cabeça, tentando organizar alguma idéia; ao menos isso ansiava. Mesmo que o amigo estivesse certo não mudaria muita coisa, afinal estavam completamente perdidos em suas ações.

- Joe pode mesmo estar certo... - disse Hikari Kamiya - Eu sinto como se fôssemos marionetes. Estamos sendo manipulados... é algo estranho. Isso tudo já fora planejado.

- Mas é uma profecia, Kari. Isso iria acontecer, creio eu, mais cedo ou mais tarde... - disse Jyou - No momento em que _alguém _roubasse a maldita medalha....

- Penso que Tailmon já sabia o que ia acontecer....ao menos parecia resignada. Não entendo.

Takeru suspirou, parecendo menos desanimado:

- Não se esqueçam de que temos que salvar nossos companheiros; é a nossa vez de ajudar. Somos os _digiescolhidos_ ou não somos?

- Essa palavra soa muito importante - sorriu Joe - É claro que somos, mas... por onde começamos?

- É o enigma. Precisamos decifrar o enigma desta zona, o mais rápido que pudermos - disse Kari, rapidamente.

Takeru levantou-se e acomodou a mochila. Estava sereno, olhando as montanhas que os rodeavam, e estranhamente sentia um enorme desejo emanando de seu ser. Um desejo de _vencer_... seja o que isso significa para cada um. 

- Devemos desejar sorte aos nossos companheiros.

- Que todos triunfem... - completou Kari, levantando-se também.

Os dois olharam para Joe, que ainda jazia sentado à procura de seu cantil de água dentro da mochila. Sua expressão não mostrava muita confiança e determinação, infelizmente. 

- Vamos?

- S-sim... claro, já estou indo. - respondeu, trêmulo.

Kari e TK começaram a caminhar na frente. Ele apertou a mão da moça com carinho e a fitou, dando-lhe ânimos. Não entendiam ao certo o porquê agora de tanto nervosismo por parte do jovem médico... era verdade que quando criança Jyou Kido quase sempre via as coisas com pessimismo e agia "paranoicamente". Porém tinham que admitir que, com o passar dos anos, ele foi ficando cada vez mais calmo e sereno. 

- Não acham... não acham que isso tudo está voltando? - disse, vindo logo atrás dos dois amigos - Digo que... parece que estamos no Digimundo novamente! Vejam! É até... assustador...

- Talvez, Joe, mas está se esquecendo de algo: estamos _sem_ os digimons - respondeu Kari, virando-se para ele - E é por isso que estamos aqui. Para buscá-los. 

- Eu creio que o que está voltando é a sua histeria, amigo. Por que acharia o Digimundo assustador?

- Talvez porque estivemos fora dele por muitos, muitos anos... e uma viagem ao _passado _pode ser apavorante - respondeu a jovem Kamiya, no lugar do rapaz - Que tal pararmos de pensar que isso seja um túnel do tempo? 

Kido engoliu em seco e fez alguma coisa - sabe lá Deus o que - que prendeu o cantil no cinto da calça. Olhava amedrontado para os lados, como se algum inimigo pudesse sair a qualquer momento de seu esconderijo e abocanhá-lo. 

- Vamos, acalme-se! Tenha fé que tudo vai dar certo - tentou animar Takaishi. 

- Eu queria ser otimista como você. 

- Mas não tem porquê ser pessimista! Não deve acontecer nada de errado, Joe. Não estávamos todos unidos, na casa do Ken, arrumando... tudo para a "viagem"? Você mesmo nem parecia nervoso. 

- Mas _pode_ acontecer alguma coisa! - insistiu Kido - Uma missão não é tão fácil, como simplesmente decifrar o tal enigma e dar o fora!

Takeru, já impaciente, virou-se até ele e o fitou, querendo calá-lo de uma vez:

- Eu não disse que decifrar enigmas era fácil. Isso foi o que Gennai sabia. Não sabemos nem como achá-lo! Todos estão fazendo a sua parte.

Ele calou-se e olhou ligeiramente para o chão, sentindo-se um pouco acanhado por ficar exaltado. Kari lhe sorriu docemente, deixando aparecer as covinhas.

- Tudo bem... mas o que vamos fazer para encontrar esse enigma? - perguntou Jyou, retomando a caminhada - E se não conseguirmos?

- Nós _vamos _conseguir. O que temos a fazer no momento é andar e explorar mais o lugar para acharmos alguma pista que nos ajude... precisamos juntar as medalhas.

- Hikari tem razão. Não há mais nada a fazer além disso. 

Jyou assentiu rapidamente, resignado. Andavam sob o sol escaldante que fervia o chão da zona do Verão. Permaneceram infinitos minutos sem dizer nada, apenas caminhando para uma direção incerta. Sim, era isso, afinal, o que deveriam fazer... 

Joe Kido esforçava-se para se tranqüilizar, livrar-se de pensamentos estúpidos. _Eu sei que não vai aparecer nenhum índio americano querendo nos assar na fogueira, ou um bando de cavalos selvagens para nos perseguir... diabos, estamos em uma maldita zona! Largados! Completamente responsáveis pelos futuros acontecimentos... _

E olhava intrigado - sem saber porquê - em direção às enormes montanhas. Não gostava muito delas. Mas era algo peculiar que chamava a sua atenção: três rochas pousadas uma em cima da outra, formando uma espécie de torre. _Que esquisito... parecem ter olhos observando a gente. Doidos para nos pegar... para nos impedir! Não, isso não... Seu imbecil! Cala essa boca, Joe, e ande!_

Por outro lado, Takeru desconfiava de algo... porém, não sabia de quê. Sentia-se o responsável pelas duas pessoas que estavam consigo (além de si mesmo), o líder daquela _missão_. Não queria de jeito algum deixar transparecer qualquer vestígio de medo ou preocupação em excesso. Já bastava Joe em seu estado! Serenidade é o caminho para raciocinar... 

_No entanto essas montanhas não me simpatizam... é como se uma névoa tenebrosa vinda dali se aproximasse. Ah, não sei como definir... acho que nada será tão fácil. Patamon! Queria tanto que estivesse aqui..._

- Lembrem-se de ter perseverança. Os digimons contam com o nosso empenho - disse Hikari de repente, fitando-o, como se tivesse lido parte de seu pensamento. 

TK e Joe assentiram em silêncio. 

Continuaram no ritmo de seu passo, deixando o suor escorrer por suas testas. Kido tomava alguns goles de água, voltando a ajeitar o cantil na calça. Aquilo deveria ser algo bem parecido com um deserto, pensava. Já deviam estar caminhando há meia hora, talvez... olhou para o relógio, em vão. Estava parado! Mas não parecia ter se importado muito. Quanto mais andavam, mais parecia que não estavam chegando a lugar algum. À sua frente só havia chão, pedras e o sol.

Cada instante era como o infinito. Um infinito _bem quente_. Se não estavam mais suportando, ao menos não falavam nada... Jyou começava a sentir um friozinho na barriga, enquanto olhava para a paisagem. Encostou a mão no ombro de Takeru.

- Não estamos chegando a lugar nenhum, TK... - disse - Já andamos demais! E não encontramos coisa alguma!

- Também acho... - concordou, interrompendo a caminhada, assim como Hikari - Mas o que podemos fazer?

- Não será melhor nos dividirmos? Investigar a zona para tentar descobrir alguma coisa? - perguntou a portadora da Luz.

Joe Kido apertou os olhou e dedicou-se a observar uma das poucas árvores que ali havia; uma que fornecia sombra o suficiente e que estava encostada em uma pedra. Girou a vista para as montanhas e voltou, perceptivelmente confuso.

- O que foi?

- Veja, Kari... aquela não é a árvore na qual estávamos em baixo, sentados, a algumas horas atrás? 

- Você acha? - disse, observando-a melhor.

- Não acho, tenho certeza! É a mesma, a mesma pedra! Ah, eu não acredito! - desesperou-se, andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro.

- Acalme-se, Joe - repreendeu-o Takaishi, quase concordando com o que dissera.

- Me acalmar?! Nós estivemos andando em círculos durante todo esse tempo! Como não percebemos antes?!

- Não sei, não sei! Espere um pouco...

TK também decidiu investigar; olhou cuidadosamente para a árvores, lançou a vista em volta da paisagem e meneou a cabeça, conformado.

- Não sei como, mas realmente estamos no mesmo lugar de onde começamos. 

- Mas é impossível! - exclamou Kari Kamiya, assustada. 

- Andamos todo esse tempo pra parar exatamente aqui... não pode ser, pessoal. Então não há uma saída? O que está acontecendo?!

- Creio que nem Izzy poderia nos responder, Joe - disse Takeru, entre tranqüilo e preocupado - Deve ser alguma armadilha.

__

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa! - gritou o médico, agarrando Takeru pela gola da camisa - Andar já não é a solução! A resposta para o enigma deve estar aqui perto. Tem que estar! Já perdemos tempo demais...

- Acalme-se! - repreendeu TK, soltando-se do amigo. Este ficou calado, ao lado de Kari, quem estava atordoada. - Isso não é uma competição para ver quem sai dessa primeiro... o importante não é o tempo, e sim o triunfo. 

Permaneceram quietos, esperando o portador da Esperança dizer mais alguma coisa. Porém, também não conseguiu pensar e falar algo coerente. Olhou para a intrigante montanha à sua frente, irado por dentro, e novamente para a árvore. Devia tomar uma posição; ele era o _líder_ naquela hora, mais uma vez. Era preciso contornar a situação, tranqüilizar a namorada e, é claro, o amigo que estava exaltado. Era a sua missão! A chance de os três decifrarem o enigma e ajudarem os digimons, não poderiam desperdiçar mais tempo, no entanto calma e paciência são fundamentais para se ter precisão. Só tinha de se concentrar...

- Aaaahh!!

Takaishi desviou-se de seus pensamentos no mesmo instante e correu os olhos até Hikari. A moça se ajoelhara, com as mãos nos ouvidos e os olhos apertados. Jyou encarava os dois, com as mãos tremendo ligeiramente devido ao nervosismo. 

- Kari, Kari, o que houve?! - perguntava o escritor, que agachara-se junto a ela.

A dona da Luz balançava a cabeça, com o rosto horrorizado, tentando regular a respiração. 

- Eu não quero sentir isso... - balbuciou.

- O que foi, meu amor? Me diga o que está acontecendo...

- As _trevas_... eu sinto.... estão próximas...

- As trevas? - murmurou, encarando Joe com o rosto confuso. O rapaz devolveu o olhar, encolhendo os ombros - Como pode ser? Não estamos no....Digimundo... tem certeza?

- Claro que sim! É do mesmo jeito que eu sentia quando era criança. Você lembra? Você lembra, TK? Era horrível!

A moça se lançou nos braços do amado, amedrontada. Takaishi reconfortou-a, beijando-lhe a testa. 

- Claro que me lembro, Kari... 

Jyou Kido passava a mão pela cabeça. Takeru franzia a testa, querendo achar alguma resposta admissível em sua mente. _As trevas, que trevas?!_ _Que diabos está acontecendo? Por que andamos em círculos? Onde está a saída? Quanto mais respostas eu quero, mais perguntas aparecem! Creio que somente nosso grupo pode decifrar esse verdadeiro _enigma_. Kari, minha luz...você deve saber de coisas que você mesma desconhece... mas seus pressentimentos sempre nos ajudaram, mesmo fazendo-lhe sofrer. Precisamos da nossa fé para nos guiar pela frente. Precisamos de _Esperança_! _

E quem disse que ela acaba um dia?

Takeru voltou à realidade e tornou a observar as montanhas. Sua vista foi ficando fraca, embaçada. Apoiou a mão na cabeça, cerrando seus olhos azuis.

- TK, você está bem? - perguntou Kido, menos histérico. 

- Estou... - disse, olhando minuciosamente para a parte baixa da montanha - Só fiquei um pouco tonto. Veja, Joe...

- O quê?

O semblante do escritor tornou-se ainda mais intrigado quando fixou a vista em um ponto quase imperceptível de reparar. Pegou o binóculo rapidamente na mochila e analisou, para depois gritar:

- Bingo! Ah, Yolei... 

- Não acredito que você viu a Yolei! - exclamou Joe, com menção de tomar o binóculo das mãos do amigo.

- Não é isso, achei a resposta para o que procuramos!

- O que foi, TK? Sabe como nos tirar daqui? - perguntou a namorada, apoiando-se nele para se levantar, ainda assustada. 

- Ah, minha Kari, achei uma saída por aquela montanha - e apontou na direção indicada. Realmente, quase não dava para ver, devido à posição em que se encontravam. Havia uma subida relativamente fácil de se alcançar, que fazia um contorno em volta da grande rocha; no ponto onde Takaishi se fixara havia uma pedra sobreposta, como uma porta. 

Hikari Kamiya sorriu, imensamente aliviada. Jyou parecia estar boquiaberto, ainda não entendendo muito bem o que aquilo significava.

- Ah, Takeru... acha que ali é a saída? 

- Só pode ser, meu anjo! Precisamos somente verificar. Venha, Joe!

O portador da Esperança segurou a mão da única moça do grupo e começou a correr, seguido por um médico assustado. 

Não foi mesmo difícil chegar até lá. Pararam em frente à suposta _porta_ e analisaram a rocha que formava aquela montanha misteriosa. Kari a tocava levemente com uma das mãos. 

- Bem...é aqui - começou TK, relativamente entusiasmado - Aposto que é bem aqui que vamos achar a chave para sair dessa zona. 

- Acho melhor abrirmos, então. - disse Jyou, adiantando-se, surpreendendo os dois. 

Hikari se afastou e deixou que os rapazes fizessem o serviço. Kido e Takaishi empurraram a rocha retangular com um pequeno esforço, ouvindo-se o baque dela caindo no chão. Tossiram um pouco por causa da poeira que havia levantado, mas logo seus olhos brilharam ao ver a estranha passagem que a porta lhes reservara. Era impossível enxergar coisa alguma adentro. Era como um túnel escuro, cuja profundidade ninguém sabe, mas se supõe que seja enorme. Na entrada haviam seis tochas acesas: três de um lado e três do outro, espaçadas igualmente, como se tudo fora arquitetado. Bem... e talvez fora mesmo, não?

Joe suspirou. Observou a entrada rapidamente, enquanto empurrava os óculos para o nariz.

- Que tal? Vamos entrar? - convidou Takeru, abrindo passagem.

- Esse lugar não me inspira confiança... - disse Kari misteriosamente.

- Eu sei, Kari... mas é preciso. Tenho certeza de que tudo vai correr bem e sairemos triunfantes. Você é corajosa! 

Ela sorriu, mais confiante. Odiava sentir-se frágil, mas esses estranhos pressentimentos a tornavam assim. Foi a primeira a entrar; sem pensar muito, pegou uma das tochas e encarou os dois, esperando que fizessem o mesmo. 

Takeru Takaishi entrou depois e pegou uma, seguido do portador da Confiança, que também tomou para si uma tocha - com certo receio. 

- Hum...vamos.

E começaram a avançar pelo _túnel_.

--

Era só escuridão o que havia pela frente. Já estavam andando há cerca de 5 minutos, porém o silêncio era predominante, com exceção de um "Como é grande..." murmurado por Joe. _Desafio_ era o que sempre aparecia na vida de um digiescolhido. No entanto, muita coisa ainda era capaz de amedrontá-los, e cada momento era novo, original, um _desafio_. 

- Acho que estou vendo uma luz logo ali na frente - avisou Kari. TK estava com um pouco de medo por causa disso. Era a primeira da fila e, caso aparecesse algo adiante, ela teria que enfrentar, assustando-se ainda mais. 

- Ótimo! Será o enigma? - disse Kido, esperançoso.

Avançaram com passadas mais largas. Pararam quando encontraram uma tocha em cada lado, iluminando o local; no entanto, haviam agora três caminhos para se escolher. Todos _escuros._

- Droga! - exclamou Jyou, ficando nervoso - Mais passagens... minhas pernas doem de tanto andar.

- Não tem jeito, precisamos seguir em um deles. 

- Não, Takeru. Creio que o melhor a fazer é nos dividirmos - disse Kari, com segurança.

O namorado suspirou, fitando-a, depois Kido... 

- É... você tem razão. - concordou este, desviando o olhar.

- Tudo bem, mas você vem comigo - disse TK, segurando a mão da moça.

- Não! - retrucou, freiando-o quase que bruscamente - Eu _preciso_ seguir em um deles _sozinha_. Não podemos deixar um dos caminhos livre sem investigar... Takeru, eu sei me cuidar, estamos em uma missão! Também faço a minha parte!

O belo rapaz a olhou admirado e calado por um momento, porém logo sorriu-lhe:

- Tem razão, Kari, eu é que estou apavorado demais. Pareço até o meu irmão quando me protegia quando eu era criança... confio plenamente em você.

O casal permaneceu se olhando, orgulhoso - e apaixonado, enquanto Jyou presenciava a cena com certa emoção. 

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... agora é melhor irmos, que estamos com meio caminho andado - disse, dispersando os dois de seu mundo de sonhos.

- Han....certo. - respondeu TK - vou seguir pelo caminho da direita.

- E eu, pelo da esquerda. Você quer o da esquerda, Joe? 

- Não, Hikari, eu vou em frente - disse, gaguejando levemente.

- Bom... e eu desejo do fundo do coração que todos se saiam bem! - sorriu o loiro, fazendo uma breve despedida - Boa sorte.

A dona da Luz beijou seus lábios docemente e o fitou, já seguindo para o caminho da esquerda, lançando um último olhar aos rapazes.

Joe e Takaishi assentiram com a cabeça um para o outro e seguiram para os seus respectivos caminhos. O médico segurava a tocha desajeitadamente. 

***

A parede daquela espécie de caverna era iluminada por uma fraca fonte de luz, sendo deixada na penumbra para cair de novo na intensa escuridão. O fogo da tocha já havia perdido parte de seu vigor. Jyou Kido a segurava trêmulo, com os olhos fixados à sua frente, atentos a qualquer movimento estranho...andava sem pressa, com a outra mão segurando a mochila firmemente. O suor deslizando sobre seu nariz estava por deixá-lo louco, com a sua mania de empurrar os óculos para o alto.

Estava assustado. Já fazia uns consideráveis minutos que estava naquele caminho e não encontrara nada, sequer uma curva, uma pedra, _alguma coisa_. Qualquer que fosse seu pensamento, sem querer levava para o lado do pessimismo. Pensava ele, que já estava a caminhar por ali e nada acontecia, algo relevante, que apontasse para o maldito enigma. Ou talvez, se não sucedia coisa alguma, era mau pressentimento! Pois o caminho o levava diretamente para o coração da montanha. _Deve ser a pior direção que se podia escolher. _

Deu um passo à frente e não sentiu o chão sob seus pés. Levou um tombo. O óculos caiu a alguns centímetros à sua frente e a tocha, por sorte, não leva o mesmo destino. _Ohhh... essa foi por pouco,_ pensou, com o coração acelerado pelo susto. Levantou-se e limpou os óculos na camisa, depois endireitando-os. Joe constatou que o motivo da sua queda fora um pequeno degrau no qual não prestou atenção. Ótimo! Um degrau apareceu (é alguma coisa fora do comum em uma caverna, não?)! Ergueu a tocha para observar melhor a maravilha - ou outra palavra, de acordo com a interpretação do jovem médico - que se encontrava adiante. 

Ele franziu a testa, incrédulo, ao visualizar um labirinto. 

- Uh...céus...

Não havia saída. Se voltasse, iria se deparar novamente com os outros caminhos, já seguidos pelos seus amigos, e esse era o restante. Teria que continuar a andar pelo labirinto. 

- Eu não acredito... essa era a surpresa que me aguardava! Sem monstros, minotauros, ou bichos asquerosos. Se eu achar o final do labirinto, tenho certeza de que conseguirei o enigma.

Jyou Kido avançou confiante e um pouco mais aliviado. Talvez pensasse que sair dali não fosse tão difícil... 

--

As pisadas delicadas no solo revelavam que Hikari caminhava por ali. 

Parecia que parte de suas forças a haviam deixado... estava pálida, o olhar cansado, as reações lentas. Porém, não era a sua força física, e sim, mental. Sentia a cabeça terrivelmente pesada; aquele lugar não lhe trazia boas vibrações. Simplesmente não entendia! Como conseguia pressentir as coisas? Como é que não sabia o porquê disso tudo? Estava cansada.... mas resistia o bastante para continuar em frente, resgatando coragem e perseverança do nada. 

Não sabia o que iria encontrar, porém também não gostaria de pensar muito. Assim conseguiria um pouco mais de sangue frio para encarar a _jornada_. Para onde o destino os estaria levando? Se é que existe esse tal de destino que comanda a vida da humanidade... mas uma estranha força que a estaria guiando para o caminho da luz, que deixava a sua mente tão confusa. Era como no restaurante do Davis, no piquenique e em outros momentos de sua vida... como conseguia pressentir as coisas? Será que é isso o sexto sentido? Algo misterioso... bom ou ruim.... que faz com que as pessoas ao seu redor tenham um certo receio.

Estava acontecendo novamente. Kari agora sabia que estava chegando em algum lugar concreto. Tailmon fez-se presente em seus sonhos, com uma áurea esbranquiçada em volta de seu corpo, desaparecendo e reaparecendo em frações de segundos. _Onde você está, Tailmon?_

A jovem Kamiya deparou-se com uma outra porta. Sem pensar muito, empurrou-a para o lado, deixando aparecer uma espécie de câmara. Hikari entrou devagar, num misto de susto e encanto... _Como diria meu irmão, é algo que só acontecesse em filmes, _pensou fugazmente, observando tudo à sua volta. Realmente, uma tolice passara pela cabeça; talvez já tivesse visto aquilo em algum filme de herói das selvas.

O lugar estava praticamente iluminado - _de onde vinha aquela _luz_?_- e a tocha pouco serviria. Parecia antigo, empoeirado e misterioso; não era tão espaçoso, mas deslumbrante! 

Havia montanhas de moedas de ouro pelos cantos da câmara, entre diamantes, rubis, safiras, esmeraldas e maravilhosas pedras preciosas. Colares de pérolas escorregavam até seus pés; os olhos de Kari brilhavam ante tão estonteante beleza... jamais vira algo semelhante em toda a sua vida. Andava sem pressa e observava tudo bastante admirada, tocando levemente as preciosidades que reluziam majestosamente. Porém, algo a mais chamou a sua atenção... uma espécie de espada dourada que jazia presa entre as moedas, adornada por uma serpente em alto relevo cujos olhos eram diminutas pedras de rubi. Kari aproximou-se hesitante e a gana de tocar o objeto tomou-lhe a mente no instante...

--

O jovem portador da Esperança andava com passos apressados pelo corredor que o levaria - pensava ele - ao intrigante enigma. Queria acabar logo com tudo isso e reencontrar os amigos e digimons; as outras zonas também teriam que achar a saída _(para onde?), _porém estava ansioso para sair triunfante. Para que _todos_ saíssem! E pensava que deveria fazer a sua parte no menor tempo possível, e talvez ajudar a quem precisasse. 

- Takeru, Takeru.... não queira fazer tudo às pressas desse jeito... às vezes é melhor ir devagar e fazer a coisa certa do que ser rápido e dar tudo errado. - disse a si mesmo.

Estava preocupado. Não estavam lidando com digimaus ou algum ser materializado... Aliás, sequer sabiam quem estava por trás disso e por quê esse alguém despertou a maldita profecia! Estavam jogando em meio a um ambiente místico, onde não podiam prever seus próprios passos... em um lugar controlado por outra força que os escolhidos desconheciam a origem. Era difícil, mas TK não podia evitar em pensar nesses pontos; era como se, depois de anos longe das aventuras, fosse capaz de desaprender _tudo_. Tudo o que conseguira e ganhara de experiência. _Me sinto estranho..._, pensou de súbito, sem saber ao certo o motivo.

Temia por Kari, temia por seu irmão... e aos demais, supostamente. Às vezes sentia a sua esperança se esfumar aos poucos, e uma faísca de tristeza fazia doer seu peito. _O que há, Takeru? Aonde está aquele garotinho de oito anos que possuía a fé em seu espírito? Eu sei... sei que está dentro de mim... mas existe alguma coisa que quer fazê-lo escapar. Não deixe, não deixe! _Ele_ o está guiando!_

Parou e soltou um suspiro, entreabrindo os olhos. Esquisito, mas conseguia perceber a presença de alguma coisa. Olhou para baixo e pôde ver que, frente aos seus pés, havia um buraco cavado bem fundo. Seu coração disparou repentinamente, e sentiu um ligeiro frio na barriga... Deu-se conta de que justamente ali dentro haviam espécies de degraus de ferro que o levariam para baixo.

_Ah...parece-me perfeito demais._

Sem hesitar, acomodou os pés no segundo degrau e seguiu descendo, tomando cuidado para não escorregar e estragar tudo. Pulou para o chão e segurou firme a tocha, tentando visualizar melhor o novo ambiente. 

Não pareceu melhorar muito. Estava bastante escuro, e o fogo só permitiu-lhe ver que se encontrava em um lugar fechado, parecendo vazio, como uma sala. Tocou a parede, aproximando a luz, e verificou que era feita das mesmas rochas, porém como se fosse em forma de tijolos. _Uma sala...de tijolos...da mesma rocha...._, analisava, ainda tateando. Takaishi andava devagar, receando esbarrar em algo, mas não encontrou nada. Começava a ficar aflito. _O que... o que é isso? Aonde estou, de verdade?! Para onde esse caminho está me levando, afinal?_

Ajoelhou-se próximo a uma das paredes e bufou, um pouco nervoso. Virou-se, decidido, e chegou a tocha perto da parede, o máximo que pôde, pondo-se a tatear. Sabia! Estava ali, algum segredo, algum... enigma? Precisava descobrir. E foi apertando a vista e prestando toda a atenção do mundo, com a ajuda do fogo, que viu algo peculiar gravado naquela rocha. 

TK deixou escapar um som involuntário de surpresa e arregalou os olhos. Sim! Era uma espécie de código... _O enigma! Eu o encontrei, está bem aqui...! _pensou, totalmente admirado. Parecia-se com a linguagem digital que estava sendo desenvolvida ao longo daqueles anos. Não importava...conseguira, encontrara a chave para a saída daquela zona! _Oh, Deus, muito obrigado...ah... mas é impossível decifrá-lo. Como? Como o farei? Deve haver algum meio, tem que haver!_ Foi então que, guiando a tocha para o fim da pequena frase, viu a figura do seu brasão cravada em alto relevo. Franziu a testa, espantado, e tocou-a levemente... 

_O meu brasão? A minha Esperança...? Como...por quê?, _olhava para os lados e para o alto, em vão. 

__

Preciso avisar a Jyou! Preciso avisar a Kari...precis...

Ah_, _um susto... seus olhos agora não conseguiam enxergar nada além do breu. _Não acredito! Eu Não posso acreditar! A tocha....o fogo...se apagou...._

*

Joe Kido também parecia cair em uma armadilha. Sentiu um baque perto do ouvido, parecido com uma máquina que começa a trabalhar. Se jogou ao chão, quase por inércia e colocando as mãos na cabeça, quando percebeu que o teto... sim, o _teto_! Era incrível, mas o que o portador da Confiança visualizava era um teto de pedra descendo até ele, como se quisesse esmagá-lo. O barulho parou e segundos depois Jyou levantou a cabeça e deu-se conta de que o labirinto fora coberto.

- Ah, ah....acho que sou claustrofóbico e não sabia... - gaguejou, sentando-se para se recarregar.

Começava a suar frio, ficando nervoso e exaltado. Agora sua mente não parava de repetir que estava ali há tempos e não achara a saída do labirinto. _Idiota! Como não consegue? Todos tinham razão, Joe 'medroso' não sabe fazer nada... só molhar as calças!_

Não é isso! Eu só... estou com medo... 

E assim pensava que iria ficar. Sentado no chão esperando por um resgate milagroso, rezando, empurrando os óculos para o nariz... Não queria fazer mais nada além disso. Suas forças se esvaíam, enquanto lutava para se controlar, enquanto sua _esperança_ ia embora... para sempre.

*

- Ahhh!

Hikari Kamiya ajoelhou-se e cobriu a cabeça com as mãos, desesperada. Sentiu de novo uma sensação terrível e dolorida... As trevas? As trevas estavam a chamando, como fizeram quando tinha onze anos? Não era possível! 

Arregalou os olhos de súbito ao ver uma estranha imagem passar pela sua mente. Ouviu a porta da câmara se fechar atrás de suas costas, porém não se alterou por isso. O que via inconscientemente era a figura de um medalhão dourado... a medalha! A própria! Mas que aos poucos, curiosamente, tornava-se escura como a noite...

Sentou-se, cansada, como se essa espécie de visão tivesse sugado parte de sua energia. Via-se presa naquele lugar, absolutamente só... sem qualquer motivação. Olhou lentamente para o ouro, para a entrada de luz, e para a espada com pedras de rubi. Já não queria chegar mais perto desta... Achava que estava perdida no centro daquela montanha, sem ninguém, onde não existia mais saída. Começou a pensar que o único jeito era permanecer quieta, esperando... esperando algo que nem ao menos sabia. Talvez pelos amigos. Talvez por _Tailmon_... e pela fé.

* 

_Não, não... não posso ficar nesse escuro. Só pode ser uma ilusão! Por que as coisas começam a dar errado quando achamos que estamos perto da vitória? Ora... vamos, luz, me ajude. Acenda esse fogo! _

TK continuava indagando-se. Atirou o pedaço de pau que servia como tocha para longe, acertando a parede oposta; agora não importava mais. _Deve ser pequeno esse lugar..._

Suava, nervoso, passando a mão pela testa molhada. Acomodou a mochila no chão e encostou-se na parede, tentando tatear em busca do brasão gravado na pedra. _Agora que eu havia descoberto a mensagem...justo agora! Por que o vento teima em não soprar a nosso favor? Talvez fosse mesmo difícil decifrar alguma coisa, mas... ao menos eu tentaria. Afinal, o enigma foi encontrado! Agora não há jeito de ler... parece coisa de magia. Maldito vento, que seja, como conseguiu tirar o fogo de mim? A luz que eu precisava! Como entrou, heim? Como?!_

Takeru gritava em seus pensamentos. Estava exausto, suas pernas doíam, e não conseguia de maneira alguma pensar em como contornar a situação. Suspirou; sentia suas forças desaparecerem... talvez ficar ali fosse melhor. Não estava com muita sorte, afinal. Isso mesmo, senhoras e senhores! Takeru Takaishi parecia se render ao fracasso! Não, mas será ele mesmo? Aquele garotinho que nunca perdia a fé? Não...deve ser algum engano... este é um jovem de vinte e dois anos que estuda jornalismo e está aturdido porque a tocha que segurava se apagou.

_O enigma....o enigma...preciso decifrá-lo! Deixe-me sair daqui, quem quer que seja e que nos prendeu! Eu estava tão perto..._

Uma lágrima desesperada rolou por sua face rosada. Definitivamente não sabia o que fazer. Não conseguiria decifrar (ou ao menos tentar) a mensagem, e seus companheiros não poderiam escutá-lo. Já estava muito distante do ponto de encontro... sentia-se vazio por dentro, como um balão sem ar. O que é isso? A _Esperança_ se foi? Não pode desistir logo agora...! Mas é isso... acha que não existe mais jeito. Porém, escondido no nosso interior, sempre haverá um pequeno fragmento de _fé_ que nos faz seguir em frente, por menor que seja. Por menor que seja! Acaso... o que é um homem sem Esperança? Alguém que não acredita em mais nada. _Você acredita, não é, Takeru? É claro que sim... sempre. Tem algo dentro de mim que parece querer explodir! Mas existe um amigo que está em algum lugar do meu coração que simplesmente _acredita_ em mim. E não vou deixá-lo...._

Respirou fundo. Uma mistura de emoções ardia seus olhos, fazendo-os brilharem. Foi então que a tal explosão aconteceu.

- Patamon!! - gritou Takaishi, a todo pulmão.

- Tailmon!

- Gomamon!

Sim! Eram os seus amigos que também chamavam pelos seus digimons. Não podia ouvi-los, mas sentia uma presença muito forte... 

Então, tudo voltou ao silêncio novamente. Queria que o seu fiel companheiro de asas de morcego pudesse saber que nunca, nunca... pensaria em abandoná-lo. Uma brisa leve soprou em seu rosto, fazendo o jovem ficar atento. De onde provinha? _Sei que é você, maldito vento que arrancou por um momento a minha Esperança. Onde está? Voltou?_

E uma luz branca magnífica o iluminou, junto com o vento que fazia seus cabelos loiros voarem para trás. TK pôde vislumbrar, à sua frente, algo tão belo que encantou seus olhos. 

Era de um cavalo da cor da neve que vinha aquela luz. Estava parado, fitando-o com um doce olhar, balançando sutilmente a crina clara. O jovem sorriu, admirado, com uma sensação maravilhosa em seu ser. Aproximou-se vagarosamente e tocou sua cabeça. _Só pode ser algo fantástico.... _Mas, sem saber como, deixou as palavras fluírem de sua boca:

- Patamon... é você!

O cavalo abaixou-se por um instante e dele, como por arte de magia, surgiu um belo par de enormes asas que se levantou majestosamente.

- Pégasumon... - sussurrou, deixando-se cair aos poucos, até ficar adormecido no chão com um pequeno sorriso desenhado em seus lábios. 

A luz foi se dissipando aos poucos, enquanto o brasão da Esperança, gravado na parede da montanha, tinha seu contorno iluminado como brasa... 

Sentia-se _esperançoso, confiante _e_....iluminado_. 

* Continua................

N.A: Não sei dizer se o capítulo me agradou muito... só sei que precisava terminá-lo e uma súbita inspiração me apareceu, he, he. Talvez tenha parecido cansativo para alguns, mas não pude evitar ser detalhista e fui escrevendo o que me vinha na mente ^.^" Não gosto muito de dar explicações sobre os capítulos, revelar (me desculpem!); prefiro que cada leitor faça sua interpretação. Eu iria escrevê-lo de outra maneira, mas então tive outras idéias e resolvi mudar tudo! Isso influenciou na demora também... O_o 

Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, se tiverem alguma dúvida, sugestão, crítica construtiva, elogio ou outra coisa, me fale pelo e-mail: maytake@hotmail.com ou então mandem um review! Tudo será bem-vindo.

Até mais......

Manu 


	10. Surpresas e descobertas

****

Notas iniciais: Oi, pessoal, aqui estou eu trazendo mais um capítulo de 'Pólos Opostos'... nossa, há quantos séculos não apareço ^.^U! Me perdoem, sério, não é mais uma desculpa, na verdade não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever. Além das minhas ocupações, as provas estão me matando! Mas finalmente terei um descanso, já que as férias estão próximas, e então poderei escrever com mais calma... ah, verão sempre me traz inspiração ~.^ ...   
Bem, espero que ainda se lembrem da história! No capítulo anterior, Takeru, Hikari e Jyou entraram em ação na Zona do Verão - o que será que aconteceu com eles? Confesso que não saberão agora, pois é a vez da Zona da Primavera 

Boa leitura, já falei demais! 

- Capítulo dez -

Surpresas e descobertas

__

Por Manu

"O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece." 

****

-- Blaise Pascal

O sol já havia ido embora da Zona da Primavera. Entre as árvores e os arbustos abaixo do firmamento escurecido ouvia-se um ruído de grilos, o que supunha-se que havia alguma espécie de vida por ali. A única luz provinha de uma enorme e antiga casa situada no meio do campo. 

- Obrigado, Sora, mas não precisa se incomodar mais... - murmurou Ken Ichijouji, sentado no sofá, colocando uma bolsa de gelo sobre a cabeça**.**

- Ora, não precisa ficar acanhado... fui eu quem bateu a frigideira na sua cabeça. 

- Não se preocupe, não está doendo tanto....é só um galo, já tive muitos deles! Mas obrigado...

- Tem certeza? - perguntou a moça, olhando para ele, duvidosa.

- Claro. Só vou colocar mais um pouco de gelo e já chega.

- Tudo bem, então. Se quiser ajuda, é só chamar.

O portador da Bondade assentiu, sorrindo. Era incrível como Sora não mudara nem um pouco; continuava amável e sempre disposta a ajudar os outros. Como diziam, era uma irmã mais velha para todos.

Os companheiros estavam juntos na sala do casarão, com exceção de Mimi, que tentava preparar algum jantar na cozinha. Reclamava que iria varar a noite e não encontraria uma simples embalagem de macarrão instantâneo... 

Aquele lugar transmitia um pouco de mistério... parecia estar em quase perfeito estado e atraía os olhares dos atuais _habitantes_. Havia dois andares, mas nenhum deles se dispôs a explorar mais... permaneceram no andar de baixo; Ken investigara superficialmente, Koushiro refletia, Mimi observava os detalhes dos aposentos e Sora se dedicava a admirar as flores que ficavam nos fundos.

- Bem... - espreguiçou-se Ichijouji - Já escureceu. Quando partiremos para a _ação_?

- Hum... chegamos nessa casa faz poucas horas e o que fizemos? Investigamos alguma coisa no andar de baixo e demos uma olhadinha no andar de cima. Há alguns quartos e banheiros... mas nada de relevante.- respondeu Izzy, ligando seu laptop lentamente, como se ao menor toque brusco fosse despedaçá-lo. 

- Mas continuo achando que esse... esse tal enigma está aqui dentro. 

- Dá mesmo pra desconfiar... - disse Sora, arrumando distraidamente algumas rosas no vaso da mesa central - Viemos parar justamente aqui, não é? Não se esqueçam de que há coisas lá fora também.

- Bem, existem muitos lugares aonde procurar. Será melhor ao amanhecer, a menos que aconteça algo significativo - completou Izumi, começando o seu "trabalho" no computador.

Mimi avançou até a porta que separava a sala da cozinha, segurando uma colher de pau. Ninguém voltou a falar; apenas o barulho das teclas ressoavam. A dona do Amor suspirou e olhou para a amiga, dando de ombros...

- Acho que vão gostar do jantar... será sopa de legumes.

Ichijouji ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu amavelmente:

- Que ótimo, Mimi! Sei que estamos em boas mãos, com uma cozinheira como você. 

- Oh, Ken, obrigada. Estará pronta já, já.

Correu os olhos até Koushiro, quem novamente perdia-se ante a tela do laptop amarelo. 

- Não acredito que está nesse maldito computador outra vez! 

O rapazinho fitou-a, um tanto sonso:

- Mas é necessário, Mimi. Esse laptop nos ajudou tantas vezes... - fez uma pausa - esperem-me um instante, vou pegar uma chave de fenda e já volto. 

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à escada, murmurando sutilmente: "Porcaria de parafuso.", deixando o computador portátil repousando na poltrona.

A jovem Tachikawa pôs-se a observar minuciosamente o antigo objeto. O via como um inimigo, que tomava Izzy de seu tempo e dela mesma, que sempre estava pronto para ficar entre os dois. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes já discutira com o namorado por culpa do laptop... e parecia que todas as respostas, para todas as perguntas, estavam contidas nele. Nessa... velharia! E em um piscar de olhos Izzy estaria ligando-o, e teclando, teclando....aquele ruído irritante em seus ouvidos... como _sempre_. Um misto de ira e ansiedade estava tomando-a aos poucos. De súbito, caminhou decididamente até a poltrona e agarrou o computador, olhando-o, enojada.

- O... o que foi, Mimi? - perguntou a melhor amiga, quase pressentindo a atitude da moça. 

Ela não respondeu. Apenas o jogou com todas as forças no chão, fazendo com que o teclado voasse e parasse nos pés de Ken. 

- Credo! - exclamou o investigador - O que está fazendo, Mimi? Izzy vai te matar!

- Já estou cheia! É só isso o que ele sabe fazer? Ligar essa droga de computador e ficar digitando coisas o dia inteiro?

Sora fechou os olhos e bufou, apoiando a mão na mesa:

- Ah... é melhor se prepararem, pois Koushiro já está voltando.

Ouvia-se seus passos na escada. A portadora da Sinceridade olhava com ira para as peças no chão, enquanto Ken recolhia o teclado fazendo cara de espanto. Izumi vinha caminhando e examinando uma chave de fenda enferrujada quando parou bruscamente, estupefato, e arregalou os olhos para a namorada.

- Mimi... o que você fez?! - perguntou pausadamente, como se pensasse que aquilo fosse um pesadelo. 

- O que acha? - respondeu em troca, ironicamente, cruzando os braços com a colher de pau.

- Você quebrou o meu cérebro! 

Izzy agachou-se, desesperado, tomando as peças para si. Era incrível o carinho que ele tinha pelo seu laptop. Desde criança os dois sempre estavam juntos.... Ken e Sora se olharam, achando graça naquela cena, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupados.

- Há, há, "_meu cérebro_".... corta essa! Um computador não pensa por você!

- Mimi, esse computador é muito importante nessa missão! Que loucura deu em você pra quebrá-lo desse jeito?!

- Nessa missão e em todas as outras, não? Não precisamos dele, Koushiro. Sabemos fazer as coisas por nós mesmos; até parece que ele é que vai nos dizer como salvar os digimons! - gritou, exaltada.

- E se Genai me mandasse um e-mail? Se tivesse alguma pista?!

- Desculpe me intrometer, mas....Izzy, nem Genai sabe ao certo o que tudo isso significa - disse Ken, levantando-se do sofá.

O jovem da Sabedoria olhou para o chão, depois para as peças.... não sabia mais se estava se sentindo estúpido ou aborrecido. 

- Talvez o laptop nos ajudasse com o enigma... - disse, timidamente. 

- Hah! - rugiu Mimi, levantando a colher - Droga de enigma! Primeiro temos que achá-lo, e depois _nós_ é que vamos decifrá-lo, não uma máquina! Afinal, o triunfo de salvar nossos companheiros é nosso ou não? Os quatro aqui estamos juntos nessa zona... e os outros, por acaso tem algum laptop imbecil para ajudá-los? Se fosse assim, Genai apenas diria: "Ora, apenas o senhor Koushiro Izumi deve salvar os digimons com o seu supercomputador portátil!"

Izzy olhou de relance para Mimi, com a cabeça baixa, parecendo bastante irritado. Na verdade, sentia vergonha.... afinal, a moça não deixava de ter razão.

- Vamos, vamos parar com isso... deixe, Izzy, talvez eu dê um jeito nisso - disse Ken Ichijouji, examinando os danos do teclado.

- Ah, não conserta isso, não, que é pra ele aprender... - falou Tachikawa entre os dentes, fazendo menção de atirar a colher em cima do ruivo, porém fora interrompida pelas mãos de Sora, que seguravam seu braço delicadamente, mas com certa força.

- Mimi, por favor, já chega... 

A moça da Sinceridade soltou-se da amiga e seguiu em direção à janela, pondo-se a admirar a paisagem para tentar esfriar os nervos. 

- Me desculpe, Mimi... - começou Koushiro, levantando-se e recolhendo a tela - Acho que está certa. Só espero que o laptop ainda tenha conserto. 

- Pode deixar, que terá. Já agüentou muitos anos.... - respondeu, sem encará-lo, mas tornando sua voz mais doce. 

Os amigos do Amor e da Bondade se olharam novamente, mais aliviados. Pensaram que ele tentaria estrangulá-la, no entanto... a discussão acabara melhor do que o esperado.

- Bem... agora já basta - começou Sora Takenouchi, andando pela sala - Tentem se acalmar, por favor. Não podemos brigar numa hora dessas, estamos unidos neste lugar! Ken dará um jeito no computador, não é, Ken? 

- Não se preocupem, creio que ficará bom.

- Ah, tudo bem, tudo bem... eu não quero discutir mais - suspirou Izumi, sentando-se no sofá e depositando os _restos_ do seu laptop ao lado - Não quero brigar com você, Mimi. Temos mesmo que fazer tudo com as nossas próprias mãos, do contrário seria um gesto de deslealdade. O computador fica agora em outros planos...

- Me perdoe também, Izzy... acho que fui um tanto brusca. Sei o que ele significa pra você - disse Mimi, virando-se, com as bochechas coradas.

O namorado lhe sorriu com timidez, piscando os olhos nervosamente. 

- Hum.... acho que as coisas estão voltando ao normal agora - disse Sora, brincalhona, com o seu sorriso radiante - Irei até a cozinha ver como está a sopa.

- Acho mesmo que todos estamos com fome - comentou Ken, deixando a bolsa de gelo em cima da mesa, enquanto Sora passava pela porta. 

Os três na sala estavam em silêncio. Na verdade não tinham mais o que falar... Ichijouji olhava ao redor com desinteresse; Koushiro via, melancólico, o velho laptop destroçado; mas, Mimi... observava, através da janela, o lado de fora da casa. Parecia muito intrigada; paralisada. Estava silenciosa, com a testa franzida e os olhos apertados como se quisesse enxergar algo que estivesse muito distante.

- O que é? - perguntou o jovem de olhos azuis, um pouco curioso.

- Acho que estou vendo alguma coisa....espere....

Os dois a olharam, enquanto ela analisava com mais interesse.

- Há alguma coisa se aproximando da casa, pessoal! Sim, tenho certeza! 

Os rapazes se encararam por um instante e, ao mesmo tempo, se dirigiram até a porta e abriram-na. Começavam a ficar ansiosos e aflitos para saber o que estava acontecendo. Koushiro saiu e continuou olhando quando pareceu reconhecer o _ser _que vinha andando com dificuldade até eles. 

- Oh, céus.... venha, Ken! - chamou o amigo, enquanto começava a correr.

Sora juntou-se à Mimi na sala, esta um pouco amedrontada; imaginava mil coisas, uma mais absurda do que a outra.

- Quem está aí fora, rapazes? - perguntou a jovem estilista.

- São eles! Tai e Matt estão aqui!

Sentiu um baque incrível no peito; parecia que tudo à sua volta voltara em silêncio... Pousou sua mão lentamente onde fica o coração e pareceu se acalmar. Seus amigos, eles estavam lá! Mas uma sensação ruim não queria deixá-la, e isto estava incomodando-a... 

- Santo Deus.... - Mimi conseguiu murmurar, de queixo caído.

- Venha, Mimi! - Sora tomou a mão da amiga e então saíram apressadas da casa, ansiosas por reencontrá-los. Uma exclamação de surpresa vinda de Tachikawa revelou Taichi andando, mais lentamente que o normal, em direção às duas.

- Tai! 

As moças se admiraram. O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes parecia bastante exausto e tinha a roupa um pouco maltratada. Ergueu os olhos até elas e sorriu tenazmente, tropeçando e sentando-se no chão. 

A melhor amiga o abraçou, com o peito mais aliviado, feliz de tê-lo encontrado. Ele retribuiu o gesto de carinho, ainda sem forças.

- Fiquei preocupada, Tai! - disse, separando-se e olhando em seus olhos castanhos - Agora estou mais tranqüila, graças a Deus que está tudo bem... 

Kamiya desviou o olhar rapidamente, sem deixá-la perceber, e esforçou um sorriso:

- Eu também me preocupei, Sora... e muito - disse, com toda a sinceridade do mundo.

- Você precisa descansar, parece muito exausto. Mas... onde está Matt?

O jovem da Coragem estava por desfalecer, porém virou o rosto para trás e olhou na direção indicada. 

O sorriso da jovem foi se esfumando aos poucos... Vários metros à sua frente estavam Ken e Koushiro, agachados, tentando levantar o corpo de Yamato. Sua mente pareceu haver sido bloqueada por um instante; não sabia ao certo o que aquilo significava, mas uma angústia tamanha a invadiu que deu um nó em sua garganta. Taichi segurou sua mão delicadamente e a olhou, um pouco triste, mas um olhar que a reconfortou de algum jeito.

Sora levantou-se com a vista fixa nos três rapazes, enquanto Mimi ajudava Taichi a se levantar. Caminhou apressada até eles; Izzy segurava Yamato pelos braços, ao mesmo tempo que Ken tentava verificar alguma coisa.

- O... o que houve? - perguntou, com receio do que poderia ouvir.

- Não sei, está ferido, mas... creio que Tai irá nos explicar - respondeu o jovem gênio, com um tom de medo na voz.

Foi então que o notou... Matt estava imóvel, com sua camisa branca (razoavelmente molhada) amarrada em seu peito, coberta por uma enorme mancha de sangue. Sora pôs as mãos na boca, assustada, enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se d'água. Que visão horrível era aquela.... justamente o que não queria ver. Não podia! Oh, ela lhes dissera, lhes dissera... que não era para fazer nenhuma besteira! Só poderia acabar com ela de uma vez, desse jeito...

- Oh, meu Deus, meu Deus.... está morto, Ken? Matt está morto?!

- Não, espere um pouco... - ele verificou o pulso do rapaz por alguns segundos e suspirou - Não.... só está desmaiado.

A dona do Amor fechou os olhos; parecia estar muito mais leve naquele momento. _Vivo... está vivo. Agora acalme-se. _Abaixou-se ao seu lado e pôs a mão em seu rosto. Ainda tremia, e não foi possível evitar deixar uma lágrima escorrer. 

- Vamos, vamos levá-lo para dentro - ordenou Ichijouji, preparando-se para carregar Yamato pelas pernas com a ajuda de Koushiro. Somente a luz vinda da sala ajudava-os a enxergar.

Taichi Kamiya estava descarregado na poltrona, finalmente desfalecido. Mimi levou as mãos ao rosto ao ver o resto dos amigos chegando com o jovem Ishida e deitando-o no sofá. Izzy não se importou em retirar as peças do laptop e depositá-las de qualquer jeito sobre o tapete central.

- Eu sei... ele não está morto... - sussurrou Tai, abrindo bem os olhos e levantando-se desajeitadamente. 

- Oh, o que está acontecendo?! - exclamou a dona da Sinceridade, ficando exaltada só de ouvir a palavra "morto". 

- Não, Tai, descanse... - disse a amiga, fazendo-o se sentar novamente - mas por favor, conte-nos o que aconteceu.

Sora mantinha os olhos fixos nos dele. Ele sorriu por um instante; admirou-se ao perceber o sentimento que demonstrava sentir por Yamato.

- Sim... há quanto tempo estavam nesta zona? - perguntou Izumi.

- Na verdade eu não sei... estávamos em uma caverna, em um lugar bem diferente.... quando acordei me encontrei no meio da grama e vi a casa. 

O restante dos presentes se entreolharam, subitamente surpresos.

- Quer dizer que vocês dois estiveram em _outra_ zona? - Mimi quis saber.

- Sim, é o que parece - Tai levantou-se decidido, com os olhos vermelhos, sentindo um nó na garganta - Escutem, por favor... levem o Matt, ele precisa de cuidados.

- Fique calmo, amigo, vai dar tudo certo agora - tentou tranqüilizar Ken - Deve ter sido muito difícil pra você trazê-lo até aqui... Matt vai ficar bem. Trouxe a bolsa de primeiros socorros?

- Está aqui - respondeu Mimi, entregando-a. 

Ichijouji a acomodou no ombro e encarou Koushiro; este afirmou com a cabeça. Pareciam estar falando em código!

- Vamos levá-lo para o quarto do andar de cima. 

- Ele salvou a minha vida! - revelou subitamente Taichi, deixando-os estarrecidos outra vez - Levou....uma flechada... no meu lugar. Ele... - parou de falar, com a voz cortante. Como se estivesse travado! Passou as mãos pelo rosto e virou-se, respirando fundo. 

Os companheiros fizeram silêncio, mas alguns sorriam tristemente. Mimi estava por desmaiar...

- Uma flechada... - sussurrou o jovem do Conhecimento, espantado - Incrível. Foi um gesto muito nobre de Yamato.

Kamiya deixava umas singelas lágrimas caírem. Sua cabeça girava e parecia um confuso liquidificador, como se todas as emoções juntas quisessem asfixiá-lo. Sora apertou sua mão com delicadeza, parecendo acalmá-lo. 

- Tai, pelo amor de Deus! Fique sentado aí e descanse. Depois, só depois... você nos contará direito o que aconteceu. Matt precisa de um curativo agora - disse Ken firmemente, fazendo uma pausa - Em uma dessas bolsas tem linha e agulha?

A jovem Tachikawa não hesitou em abrir a sua e tirar uma caixa própria de costura, entregando-a para o rapaz, com as mãos trêmulas.

- Certo.... obrigado, Mimi. Sabia que iríamos usar isto um dia.

Ken e Izzy deixaram o aposento carregando o portador da Amizade para um dos quartos de cima. Sora impedia Tai de segui-los, enquanto Mimi se dirigia à cozinha a fim de preparar um chá. 

Taichi suspirou e sentou-se largado na poltrona antiga. 

- Estávamos fazendo uma fogueira em uma floresta.... de repente começaram a ser atiradas flechas. Um monte delas. Saímos correndo.... rolamos pelo barranco... eu bati a perna na árvore. Só vi quando Matt me empurrou e levou uma flechada no peito. A flechada que _eu _deveria ter levado! - disse, sem se dar conta das palavras que saíam de sua boca.

- Oh, céus....pare de falar, Tai, será que até nessas horas você é teimoso? - rogou a portadora do Amor, enquanto outra lágrima deslizava em seu rosto. 

- Preciso dizer, Sora... mas não chore, por favor - disse, enxugando a gota com o dedo - Não chore mais, nós estamos aqui. Yamato está vivo.... e é por _você_. 

Sora lançou um olhar meio confuso ao amigo.

- Eu vi, eu que sei...! Matt estava fraco. Pensei realmente que fosse morrer, e eu senti um aperto terrível no coração! E foi pensando em você que ele resgatou suas forças...

A moça sorriu com timidez, um pouco triste, e murmurou: 

- Não sei o que faria sem ele... - depois ergueu a vista até os olhos castanhos de Tai - E sem você também.

O moço acariciou seus cabelos claros, lançando-lhe um olhar puro e sereno. Mimi chegou na sala, interrompendo aquele momento de certo alívio, trazendo uma xícara de chá que tamborilava sobre o prato de porcelana por causa de suas mãos inquietas. 

- Oh, Mi-mi.... obrigado - agradeceu, tomando a xícara para si.

- Menina, fique calma! - levantou-se Sora, antes ajoelhada no chão, segurando as mãos da amiga - Está tudo bem agora, já levaram Yamato para descansar.

- Ah, não... não gosto de ver sangue, não mesmo. Que horrível! Pobrezinho.... e você, Tai, precisa tomar um banho e se deitar, o seu estado não é dos melhores.

Os melhores amigos tiveram que engolir o riso, a verdade era que Mimi estava agindo de um modo engraçado. 

- Bem...eu também acho. Mas agora você não precisa mais reclamar que somos duas pobres moças indefesas largadas em uma zona perigosa... Viu? Somos a _metade_ do grupo agora.

A jovem Tachikawa ruborizou-se no ato e olhou para Kamiya, quem girava a colherzinha no chá. Se risse, a faria ficar mais vermelha ainda.

- Han... está delicioso, Mimi. 

Fez uma pausa... era incrível como o clima já ficara melhor. 

- Sora tem razão... já somos metade do grupo. Eu gostaria muito... muito de saber onde está a minha irmã.

- Fique tranqüilo, Hikari é uma menina forte... Tenho certeza de que se sairá bem, onde estiver. E agora, acho que descobriremos as coisas mais facilmente, com Matt e você aqui conosco. - reconfortou Sora.

Ele e Mimi concordaram, balançando a cabeça. Esta começou a andar com passos lentos pela sala, provavelmente refletindo sobre alguma coisa. A jovem Takenouchi sentou-se no outro sofá, e assim ficaram por um tempo razoável. Taichi terminou de bebericar o chá. 

Finalmente havia reparado nos restos do laptop de Izzy... ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas passos foram ouvidos das escadas. Ken e Koushiro desciam calmamente, o último coçando a nuca discretamente.

- Bela sutura, Ken...

- Sutura?! - exclamou Mimi, fazendo cara de nojo.

O portador da Bondade levantou a mão, querendo tranqüilizá-la. 

- Anh... era necessário costurar. Foi pra isso que pedi linha e agulha, Mimi... a flecha foi arrancada, o ferimento é profundo. Mas... bem, está incrivelmente melhor do que o esperado.

Ficaram alguns segundos encarando o rapaz (um pouco corado), mas logo Tai quebrou o silêncio:

- Nossa... como aprendeu a fazer isso, Ken?

- Oras, sou investigador, não? Quase um tira, hanm... já vi muito disso.

- Então ele vai ficar bem... não é? - perguntou Sora, lendo nos olhos de Ichijouji.

Izzy sorriu para a moça, enfiando as mãos no bolso da bermuda.

- Sim, é claro. Fizemos um novo curativo por cima dos pontos... Matt está descansando no quarto da direita, na entrada do corredor. É bastante grande e arejado.

Taichi levantou-se da poltrona e se dirigiu aos dois amigos, colocando os braços nos ombros de cada um:

- Obrigado, caras.... mesmo.

- Bah, o que é isso...! Fizemos o melhor que pudemos, amigo. - respondeu Ken, com ligeira melancolia.

- Ah, que ótimo! - alegrou-se Tachikawa - A sopa está quase pronta, aposto que estão com fome... digo, tenho certeza. Podemos nos sentar assim que Matt acordar.

- Sim, ele ainda não acordou... - confirmou Izzy, enquanto a namorada o arrastava pelo braço "delicadamente".

Sora sorriu... um daqueles sorrisos que fazia o melhor amigo se sentir bem. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa... mas era apenas a sua mais nova descoberta. 

Ficou a olhar paras as escadas - o corrimão com adornos implícitos, mas belos para quem observava - com os pensamentos voando meio sem sentido. Tai notou (e como não deixaria de notar?) e se aproximou, passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, com aquele jeito moleque que sempre o acompanharia. 

- Por que não vai vê-lo? 

- Bem...eu...

A mocinha o fitou, então, e viu nos olhos dele toda a confiança de que precisava. 

- É, eu vou. Quem sabe ele não acorda? - sorriu, começando a subir rumo ao andar superior. 

Apenas Mimi sentia que havia captado "algo no ar", e sorriu como uma menininha que acabara de saber um segredo. Kamiya praticamente levou todos à cozinha, atraído pelo cheiro do jantar, somente como desculpa para não deixar Ken e Koushiro parados no meio da sala.

--

_Fora no nosso baile de formatura quando comecei a ficar assim... uma ocasião em que todos nós pudemos ficar juntos, mesmo por algumas horas a mais, _pensava Sora Takenouchi. _Depois ficamos sem nos ver por tanto tempo... céus! Só agora me dou conta! E... naquela pista de dança.. foi quando descobri que _ele_ me amava._

Passei dias, não sei quanto tempo, totalmente perdida! Até o momento era meu amigo, mas depois não pude mais definir... não só Yamato me deixava confusa, mas Taichi também agia de maneira estranha comigo. Sei que agora não duvida mais, seu amor por mim é fraternal e eu o correspondo, com toda a certeza.

Mas com Matt... como se chamava aquilo que eu estava sentindo? Era diferente. Acho que eu não saberia responder naquele momento. O baile havia acabado, no dia seguinte nos dispersamos (não totalmente), porém de nada adiantava se ele fora embora. Eu não conseguia pensar direito! Em uma hora se declarava para mim, e na outra estava fora do país... por quanto tempo não nos veríamos mais? Pensei que aquilo iria passar, que o tempo levaria embora como se fosse vento. Realmente, levou... até o instante em que o vi novamente.

Hoje entendo que esse sentimento esteve guardado dentro de mim por muito...muito tempo, e agora está me surpreendendo. Sinto meu coração parar de funcionar por alguns segundos quando o vejo... e enxergo em seus olhos um brilho apenas perceptível para mim. É preciso correr, então, ou poder ser tarde. Posso dizer que é algo maravilhoso e divino, que eu tentava conhecer de outra maneira, e que sempre deu nome à minha maior virtude: o Amor.

A moça abriu a porta do quarto e entrou.

Ficou admirada, era realmente grande. Não só grande e arejado, como dissera Koushiro, mas magnífico! Aliás, o casarão todo era magnífico... se sentiam praticamente no século XVII. A janela estava aberta, por onde entrava um vento fresco; a iluminação provinha de dois pequenos lustres, um a cada lado da cama. Esta era enorme, de madeira escura, adornada com cortinas de veludo vermelho... Ao lado havia um móvel com uma jarra de prata e toalhas. Uma mesa com dois apoios de livros em forma de dragões, sobre um tapete belíssimo, ficava mais ao centro. No chão estavam a bolsa de primeiros socorros dos rapazes, a caixa de costura de Mimi, alguns trapos úmidos e uma gaita dourada que conhecíamos muito bem.

Yamato Ishida descansava sobre a cama, coberto até o ventre por um lençol branco. Apesar do ferimento (protegido por gaze e esparadrapo), ele parecia dormir placidamente. 

Sora aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado. Não tinha a menor idéia de quando Matt acordaria, mas só pensava em ficar ali... sentia seu coração apertado, e seus olhos expressavam tristeza e ternura ao mesmo tempo. 

- Oh, Matt... veja como está... 

As bochechas do rapaz estavam rosadas, os lábios vermelhos... via-se muito bem corado. Sora umedeceu uma das toalhas e pôs sobre o corte da testa que, com a correria, não deve ter chamado a atenção de Ken e Koushiro. Tocou seu rosto levemente e o fitou, sorrindo. Os cabelos loiros estavam um tanto embaraçados; tinha as sobrancelhas finas e os cílios longos... Os olhos... mais azuis que o céu, possuíam um encanto peculiar que enfeitiçava todos. Mas, infelizmente, estavam cerrados. 

- Você me deixou preocupada... - murmurou, molhando a toalha na água da jarra.- É mais fácil falar se você está inconsciente... Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Como....como eu poderia ficar se algo _mais grave _acontecesse com você? 

Suspirou por um momento, deixando a toalha de lado e segurando a mão do rapaz. Seus olhos começaram a se encher d'água. Foi naquele momento que sentiu uma força incrível dentro de si que a impulsionava a falar - mesmo que ele não estivesse escutando, junto com tudo que estava diante de seu olhar, tudo o que ouvira e sentira.

- Me perdoe, Matt... sei que você sofreu, assim como eu. Mas eu nunca quis magoá-lo! Não quis magoar ninguém... mas agora entendo... o que sinto é algo que nunca senti antes, algo indescritível, mas que sempre esteve presente em mim. 

Sora estremeceu e fez uma pausa. Mesmo desacordado, Yamato nunca deixaria de fazê-la ficar com as bochechas queimando. 

- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que é _isso_? Por que nem eu mesma sei... oh, Matt, me perdoe! Perdoe-me por não ter dito antes que _o amo_... - uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto, enquanto apertava um pouco mais a mão de Yamato - Preciso de você... 

Nesse instante, uma mão varonil ergueu-se lentamente e pôs-se sobre a mão de Sora. Era Matt, que finalmente abria os olhos cansados e a fitava:

- Eu nunca estarei longe de você...

A moça levou um susto e seu rosto ardeu ainda mais. Ele esboçou um fino sorriso e continuou encarando-a com um olhar tão terno que chegava a ser impróprio nele. 

- Matt, ah, até que enfim acordou... Bandido! Estava ouvindo tudo!

- Não abri os olhos, pois a única coisa que queria era escutar sua voz - disse; seu sorriso se ampliou. Ela sorriu com doçura.

- Oh, graças a Deus você está bem... sente-se melhor?

- Acho que sim... - murmurou, um pouco sem forças, dando uma olhada no curativo. Foi então que percebeu o ambiente diferente em que se encontrava - Onde estamos?

- Em uma casa, no meio do campo... Ken, Izzy e Mimi também estão aqui. Tai apareceu nessa zona carregando você, nós os trouxemos para cá, ....

- Oh, céus, Taichi! - exclamou o jovem, tentando erguer-se da cama - Onde, como ele está?!

- Calma, ele está bem, no andar de baixo com os outros... logo você irá entender melhor as coisas (e nós também), o importante é que não se esforce demais. Ken fez uma sutura em seu ferimento, mas parece que já estava bom. - explicou Sora, serenamente.

Ishida fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, agradecendo aos amigos em pensamento. Então olhou-a diretamente e corou, mas já estava bastante róseo para ela perceber.

- Fiquei com medo de te perder - murmurou Sora, direta.

- E eu...com medo de não vê-la mais - [pausa] - Pensei em você enquanto estive sozinho e... a única coisa que desejei era vê-la, uma única vez que fosse. Aí eu poderia...

- Não diga isso - interrompeu a moça, pousando sua mão sobre o rosto do rapaz. - Como pôde pensar?

- Eu não me importaria... - começou Matt, encostando-se na guarda da cama - de ficar lá, assim, desde que tivesse esse reconforto.

O próprio Yamato não se dava conta das palavras que saíam de sua boca. Como se o sentimento viajasse por sua alma e explodisse em forma de palavras que nunca imaginaria dizer a uma mulher_. _

- Não fale bobagens - disse Sora, sorrindo pelo seu encanto, enquanto molhava o pano e acariciava levemente a testa do rapaz, de onde um broto de sangue ameaçava fugir. 

Matt resmungou; sentia a água gelada, mas não pensaria em reagir se lembrasse de alguma coisa quando Ken deu alguns pontos em seu ferimento. 

- Vamos, não reclame... homens parecem garotinhos quando estão mais fragilizados - disse, como uma mãe diria para um filho.

Os dois riram por um momento, no qual depois Yamato lhe perguntou: 

- Ficou mesmo tão preocupada comigo?

Sora o fitou, severa, pensando em dar-lhe um tabefe "delicado" no ombro em tom de brincadeira. Sabia que ele não falava a sério - ao menos _totalmente_, mas antes que conseguisse tocá-lo, Matt a deteve segurando seu braço com firmeza, porém ternamente.

Foi inevitável o choque daquele encontro de olhares. Enquanto abaixava o braço da moça com lentidão, sua vista clara deixava-a ainda mais ruborizada. Ah... como deixava. Mas não importava. Sora sentia-o tão próximo... e seu coração acelerava ainda mais, prevendo aquilo o que parecia acontecer em alguns segundos. 

Sua mente fora bloqueada por aqueles instantes, ao mesmo tempo em que Yamato Ishida se inclinava. _Sora... sinto que não posso agüentar mais. _

E então se beijaram... Que estranha e maravilhosa sensação os tomava! A respiração tornava-se irregular, os olhos ardiam levemente, enquanto o pescoço de Matt era enlaçado pelas mãos de Sora. Sentiam e compartilhavam a felicidade absoluta em um simples, mas terno beijo...como um sonho, de onde não queriam jamais acordar. Era o amor, que corria ardente em suas veias e os queimava por dentro!

Se separaram lentamente, e Sora então sorriu. Tocou levemente os lábio tíbios de Yamato, quem murmurou, com seu timbre de voz único:

- Eu também a amo... mais do que qualquer coisa....

Ela o fitou, com os olhos brilhantes feito rubis, e corou. Se por lado era uma mulher atraente, o tom carmim de suas bochechas a deixava com um toque infantil adorável. E isso deixava Matt enfeitiçado...

- E eu... não sabe o quanto, o tanto que meu amor é grande...

Ela... era a dona de seu amor. Sora roçou em seus lábios, fazendo o coração de ambos palpitarem como loucos! Ah, se pudessem... ficariam assim para sempre... Porém, um barulho vindo do andar inferior os trouxe de volta à "realidade". Ouviram panelas e talheres caindo no chão - o da cozinha, provavelmente, e a voz estridente de Mimi reclamar alguma coisa. 

- Acho que agora é melhor descermos - murmurou Sora, entretida, abrindo os olhos. Yamato concordou, balançando a cabeça com serenidade. 

--

- Ah, Tai, continua estabanado como sempre! - resmungou Tachikawa, irritada, mas achando graça naquilo.

Várias panelas e talheres haviam sido derrubadas no chão - obviamente obra de Taichi, o que causara o estrondo. 

- Me desculpa, Mimi! Eu só queria dar uma olhadinha na sopa, tudo bem? Mas aí... aí eu... - murmurou timidamente. 

- Acabou esbarrando nas panelas e derrubando tudo. Ai, ai... preferia você debilitado, sentado na poltrona. Assim consigo preparar o jantar sossegada! Vá tomar um banho, Kamiya.

- Depois de comer, certo?... Aquelas salsichas (queimadas) que assei na fogueira não deram pra muita coisa. Mas também não precisa fazer tempestade em copo d'água! E como foi que conseguiu encontrar esses legumes, Mimi?

- Já me interrompeu demais, agora ande, vá esperar na sala! Ou faça o que quiser - ordenou a moça, vermelha, empurrando-o graciosamente até a sala.

- Será que não tem _sake_ nesses armários?

Mimi o olhou com desaprovação, mas sabia que era só mais uma das brincadeirinhas do rapaz de cabelos rebeldes. 

Na grande sala estavam Ken e Koushiro. O investigador jazia sentado no sofá maior verificando as peças do computador portátil, tendo ao menos uma idéia do estrago. Queria trazer alguma esperança para o pobre Izzy que, por sua vez, arrumava (ou fingia arrumar) a mesa de jantar. Na realidade, estava ansioso pelo veredicto do amigo a respeito do laptop e, mesmo que não quisesse, ainda estava um tanto indignado com Mimi. Como ela pôde querer destroçar sua velha máquina? Que o acompanhou tantas vezes enquanto vivam aventuras no Digimundo? Certo, ali não o Digimundo, mas não fazia diferença nenhuma! Aquele laptop era o seu tesouro...

- Escute, Izzy... por que não compra um computador mais moderno? - perguntou Ichijouji, percebendo que seria difícil restaurar aquele.

- Não! - exclamou Izzy, de olhos arregalados, como se o amigo tivesse dito algo totalmente absurdo - O _pineapple_ sempre ficará comigo, aconteça o que acontecer! Pelo amor de Deus, não me dê más notícias...

- Isso é que é afeição... - murmurou Kamiya, recém-expulso do compartimento mais interessante (segundo ele) da casa.

- Não é isso, Izzy... bem... vou fazer o possível. Se Yolei estivesse aqui... - e então lembrou-se da esposa e seu rosto entristeceu um pouco. Não sabia em que zona estava, mas desejava profundamente que tudo ocorresse bem.

Por outro lado, os amigos sabiam que Izumi poderia perfeitamente detectar os problemas do laptop, mas seria _doloroso_ demais para ele... 

- Vou colocar a sopa na mesa para esfriar um pouquinho! - gritou a portadora da Sinceridade. Um cheiro bastante atrativo vindo da cozinha os chamava. 

- Hum... será que Matt já despertou? - perguntou-se Tai, notavelmente preocupado. No momento, passos foram ouvidos descendo a escada, onde alguns degraus rangiam discretamente. - Ah, Sora está vindo! 

Os três continuaram nos seus "afazeres" enquanto esperavam a portadora do Amor chegar à sala, mas Ken ficou instantaneamente surpreso e contente ao ver que Yamato estava junto dela. 

- Matt! Está de pé. - disse, levantando-se do sofá.

Taichi admirou-se no ato e se aproximou de Ken.

Ishida vinha lentamente (por certo, um pouco fraco) atrás de Sora, quem parou por um instante e ofereceu sua mão, querendo ajudá-lo a andar melhor. Trazia uma atadura que cobria o curativo e rodeava o ombro - feita por ela, supostamente. Tai sorriu e sentiu uma sensação boa em vê-los juntos... De fato, os presentes na sala sentiram algo diferente no ar e sorriram, felizes pelos dois. Inclusive Mimi fora participar da cena, enquanto ajeitava as tigelas de sopa na mesa.

- Você parece bem - disse o dono do Conhecimento, satisfeito - Não está doendo?!

- Não, não está... me sinto melhor, obrigado. Obrigado mesmo, acho que os pontos ficaram ótimos, apesar de tudo. Vejam! Até consigo mexer meu braço um pouco.

- Ora, fizemos o que era preciso, amigo. E o possível... não precisa agradecer! - disse amavelmente Ken.

Um breve silêncio foi preciso se fazer presente. Os olhares de Matt e Tai se encontraram... o jovem da Coragem já tinha os olhos úmidos ao ver o companheiro acordado e, principalmente... salvo! Os dois se abraçaram calorosamente, como melhores amigos que não se viam há muito tempo. Todos os presentes ficaram emocionados, especialmente Mimi, que só faltava aplaudir a cena para afirmar... Que amizade bonita a deles! Não precisava de mais provas! Era algo bom de se ver, aconchegante, de aquecer o coração. 

- Estamos juntos de novo, amigo... - murmurou Ishida. 

- Sim...Há! Não há nada mesmo que nos separe, heim, cara - disse Taichi, brincalhão - Mas agora, a nossa querida Sora também veio.

Tomou a mão da moça e beijou, fraternalmente. 

- Estou me sentindo bem melhor agora! Que bom que está dando tudo certo... vamos sentar, pessoal! - disse Mimi Tachikawa, alegremente.

- Finalmente iremos jantar algo que preste desde que chegamos às zonas... sem querer ofender, Mimi! - comentou Tai. Seu ânimo estava mesmo melhorando.

- Poderemos explicar melhor a Matt o que está acontecendo, além de saber como vocês vieram parar aqui.

- Ei, ei... Sora está certa - começou Ken, pensativo, fazendo todos virarem-se até ele (sem a intenção) - Como conseguiram encontrar o enigma que os traria a liberdade...? E como o _decifraram_? 

Todos calaram-se. Até então, não haviam se dado conta desse detalhe. 

Taichi e Yamato se entreolharam, notavelmente surpresos. Não se lembravam de enigma algum na zona de Outono. 

--

_Na imensidão daquele breu, o estranho homem de vestes negras apertava os punhos com ira. O cão amarrado à guia vermelha estava sentado ao seu lado, quieto, com os olhos tenebrosos brilhando. _

- Senhor... - era seu servo, a criatura semelhante a um morcego, quem murmurava. Parecia temer alguma coisa.

O homem ergueu a mão firmemente, fazendo-o se calar. Sua raiva e preocupação haviam aumentado.

- Não precisa me dizer o que eu já sei! Uma das zonas desapareceu... suma daqui, estou sem paciência. 

- Sim, senhor. Mas não precisa se preocupar tanto... ainda existem as outras zonas, que dificilmente serão deletadas. 

- Basta! - gritou o homem, fazendo o cão de agitar - Não me diga mais nada, idiota... é culpa deles. Daqueles malditos digimons...

** Continua........

****

Notas finais da autora: O 'homem misterioso' aparece novamente... já tem alguma idéia sobre ele? Bem, perceberam que desta vez não houve enigma nenhum, não é? E Yamato e Taichi também apareceram nesta zona. Posso dizer que ela é a mais "importante" de todas; voltaremos nela em outros capítulos, para vermos o seu desenrolar, mas por enquanto terei que passar para frente. Demorei bastante para escrever a cena entre Sora e Matt, o que acontece é que a minha imaginação estava se esfumando, além de encontrar palavras que não fossem tão bregas, he, he, he... ^-^" Mas achei que ficou muito terno e doce. Espero que tenham gostado, escrevi com carinho! Qualquer coisa, me enviem um e-mail, ok?  
O próximo capítulo se chamará 'Envie-me um anjo' -- estarei escrevendo logo!  
Quero agradecer à Motoko-chan, Ainne, Lia (viram, meninas, a Mimi quebrou o laptop!) e Violet-Tomoyo, pelo incentivo .^.^.

Saudações! Manu. 

__


	11. Envieme um anjo

****

Notas iniciais da autora: Milagre, aleluia! Olha só... eu cheguei mais cedo do que imaginavam, né? Trago aqui mais um capítulo de Pólos Opostos, espero que desfrutem. Virei coruja para poder escrevê-lo... u.uU 

__

Ah, este capítulo é especial para Motoko-chan, que gosta muito da Yolei.

Ainne, aqui estão os nomes juntos dos sobrenomes dos personagens que você pediu (não acredito que ainda possa se confundir!): Taichi Kamiya(Tai), Sora Takenouchi(Sora), Yamato Ishida(Matt), Koushiro Izumi(Izzy), Jyou Kido(Joe), Mimi Tachikawa(Mimi), Takeru Takaishi(TK), Hikari Kamiya(Kari), Daisuke Motomiya(Davis), Iori Hida(Cody), Miyako Inoue-Ichijouji, agora(Yolei), Ken Ichijouji(Ken). 

- Capítulo onze -

Envie-me um anjo

__

Por Manu(1)

"Basta ser sincero e desejar profundo, você será capaz de sacudir o mundo"

****

-- Raul Seixas

"Aqui eu estou. Você me enviará um anjo?"

__

-- Send me an angel/ **Scorpions**

- Cody! Acorde!

- Espere... acho que ele está reagindo...

Daisuke prestava a maior atenção nas expressões do garoto, que estava com a cabeça no colo de Miyako. Os três amigos de infância se encontravam dentro de uma gruta, situada no centro de toda aquela neve, que os protegia um pouco do frio. Haviam achado Iori (graças ao D3 - talvez) praticamente coberto pelo gelo e o trouxeram até o abrigo, aflitos. Motomiya conseguira preparar uma fogueira, que estava trazendo um conforto tremendo. 

Iori Hida abria os olhos, de uma lentidão que era capaz de irritá-los, parecendo tonto. Demorou um pouco até conseguir enfocar a vista em algum lugar, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de Davis, bem à sua frente. 

- Da.... Davis? 

- Há. Sabia que acordaria, rapaz - sorriu o velho amigo. 

- Oh, Cody, querido, que bom que você está bem! Espere... você está bem, não está?! - disparou Yolei, nervosa.

- Hufs... - o garoto erguia a cabeça e tentava sentar-se - Sim, estou...acho. O que aconteceu? Onde estamos?

- Bem... provavelmente na Zona de Inverno.

- Quê? Que diabos de zona está falando, Davis? - perguntou Cody, confuso.

Motomiya e Miyako se olharam por um instante, não compreendendo a fala do companheiro.

- Está com algum tipo de amnésia?

- Não se lembra das Zonas de que Genai nos disse, Cody? - perguntou a melhor amiga. 

- Ah.... as zonas? As zonas... ah, tá, me lembro... - respondeu tontamente. 

Yolei e Davis suspiraram, mais aliviados. A remota idéia de Iori estar com alguma perda de memória os deixava aterrorizados. 

- Daisuke... estamos aqui desde quando?

- Daisuke? Quem é Daisuke? - perguntava o jovem, com cara de sonso. Yolei arregalou os olhos; talvez não por espanto, mas sim por indignação. 

- Certo... brincadeirinha! - riu meio amarelo, levantando as mãos.

- Deve fazer uma hora, mais ou menos. - começou Yolei Ichijouji - Acho estranho que meu relógio tenha parado... encontramos você por causa do D3, que apitou. Oh, Iori.... que susto nos deu! Estava desacordado debaixo da neve. Davis e eu o trouxemos para dentro dessa gruta e fizemos uma fogueira. Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada de mais grave...

- Eu? Desacordado na neve? - disse o garoto de olhos verdes, olhando preocupado de um amigo para outro.

- Sim. Não se lembra de nada, né?... Eu também, a última coisa nítida de que me lembro é a reunião na casa dos Ichijoujis. Quando acordei, estava aqui.

Miyako tomou o rosto de Iori entre as mãos e o fitou, carinhosa como uma irmã mais velha:

- Por certo, querido... está sentindo-se melhor?

- Sim, Yolei, muito obrigado. Se não fosse por vocês... - dizia, reconfortado e até um pouco tímido.

- Nem nos diga nada, Cody! - exclamou Daisuke, levantando-se repentinamente do chão - Mal chegamos a esse lugar e nada de ruim poderia nos acontecer. Estou até achando tudo isso meio _perigoso_...

Miyako o fitou curiosa. Ia pergunta alguma coisa, mas acabou desistindo, voltando a olhar para Iori. _Perigoso?_ Ora, mas por que aquela zona haveria de ser perigosa? Bobagens de Daisuke, mal pisaram na neve... só podia ser. 

Hida quis dizer alguma coisa. Abriu a boca uma vez e trancou a respiração, tornando a abri-la segundos depois, mas também desistiu. Preferiu guardar seus pensamentos e suposições para si mesmo. Sentia-se ligeiramente tonto, enjoado e _congelado_, principalmente. Esquentou as mãos perto do calor da fogueira improvisada e as assoprou. Cody tornou-se quieto, porém diferente de como já o era... O silêncio reinou por aqueles instantes até que Yolei Ichijouji perguntou:

- Vamos preparar alguma coisa? Está com fome, Cody?

- Não, tudo bem... não quero comer, só acordei atordoado. - respondeu, olhando fixamente para o fogo.

- Parece pensativo... o que há?

O jovem estudante de advocacia ergueu a vista para Motomiya, um olhar que lhe pareceu sombrio de relance, e voltou a encarar o chão. 

- Me bateu uma pontada de preocupação agora... estranho. Ou, talvez, _normal_. Com os digimons... - suspirou, passando a mão pelo rosto - Não seria melhor procurarmos logo esse enigma? 

- Claro que sim! Esta é a nossa missão - disse Miyako, animada - mas está tão frio lá fora... 

Davis pousou o dedo indicador no queixo e deus dois passos lerdos em volta da fogueira, fazendo cara exagerada de pensativo. 

- Hum... e se o enigma estiver... _aqui_?

- Como? Dentro da gruta?

- Exatamente, Yolei! Seja lá quem ou o quê tenha posto... não sei a palavra certa... esse enigma na _nossa_ Zona... não iria nos deixar perambular por essa neve toda até congelarmos os nossos narizes, iria?

Os dois amigos o encararam, não parecendo muito conformados com a sua teoria.

- Me nariz _já_ está congelado. - disse Miyako. 

- Han... OK... mas vejam só: encontramos Cody caído na neve, coincidentemente (será?) encontramos esta gruta para nos aquecer. O frio está intenso lá fora... não foi forjado? Forjado para encontrarmos o enigma justamente aqui?

-Hum, não. - afirmou Iori, seguro - Me encontraram na neve simplesmente porque eu estava desacordado, Davis, e porque estamos no mesmo lugar. Para que planejariam tudo isso? Será que querem que a gente decifre logo essa.... essa mensagem? Bah... tenho quase certeza que não. Precisamos congelar _mais_ os nossos narizes, se queremos acabar com essa história.

Um sorriso fino formou-se nos lábios do cozinheiro. Hesitou por um momento e logo aproximou-se intrigado da parede gelada da gruta.

- Elementar, meu caro Watson... porém, não custa nada verificar.

Davis começou a tatear pela parede, encostando o ouvido, parecendo determinado em encontrar algo relevante ali. Yolei e Cody trocaram olhares ansiosos, mas ficaram indecisos se ajudariam o amigo com a "tarefa" ou se continuariam assistindo. 

- Se é... uma mensagem... então....pode estar.....cravada.... ou algo assim. - disse o rapaz de cabelos arrepiados, lentamente. 

- Não deixa de ter razão, cara, mas...

Davis interrompeu Iori, levando o dedo aos lábios abruptamente. 

- Vai precisar de uma lanterna, só a luz do fogo não vai ajudá-lo a encontrar nada. - avisou Yolei, não dando caso ao pedido de silêncio do amigo.

A moça fez menção de abrir sua mochila e pegar uma lanterna, mas ficou quieta olhando para ele, assim como Cody.

- Que foi? - perguntou o garoto.

- Estranho... parece um estremecimento... - murmurou Davis, franzindo a testa, de onde se formava uma prega. - Bom, sei lá, talvez tenha sido só impressão minha. Ah! Já sei. Será que o enigma pode estar enterrado? Devemos procurar debaixo da neve?

Miyako o olhou, intrigada, e erguendo uma sobrancelha. A idéia parecia ser absurda. Iori apenas ouvia pacientemente. 

- Sua cabeça deve estar trabalhando muito, Dai... como assim, _enterrado_?! Não vamos ficar cavando neve por aí, como se fosse um tesouro. 

- Yolei, pense só! Para isso mesmo serve a neve. Para tornar a busca mais difícil. - disse, animado, fazendo gestos com as mãos - Porque, eu creio, que deva ser difícil encontrar essa mensagem... já é um enigma encontrar o enigma! 

- Sei que não deixa de fazer sentido, mas... acho que não é bem assim... 

Yolei fez uma careta de não-estou-convencida. Iori ainda não dissera nada; esticou a perna dormente para a frente e soprou a mão mais uma vez, antes de começar a falar com um tom de voz sério e até misterioso:

- Será que vocês não pensaram em uma coisa? Talvez não seja preciso achar enigma nenhum. Talvez não seja esse enigma de que todos pensam... não devemos procurar algum pergaminho com uma mensagem absurda e sem sentido gravada, ou uma espécie de mapa. 

Daisuke sentiu uma ponta de desapontamento. 

- Puxa... era assim que eu estava pensando.

- Pois então... o sr. Genai não disse coisa parecida, disse? - fez uma pausa, mirando o fogo ardente - ... muito menos uma mensagem gravada na parede ou enterrada...

- Oras, mas então aonde devemos procurar esse enigma? - perguntou Davis, nervoso.

- Não dentro desta gruta, provavelmente.

Os três continuaram parados, esperando alguma manifestação para saírem dali logo, já que parecia não haver outro jeito. Cody Hida apertou os olho claros que olhavam fixamente para o fogo e murmurou, como se pensasse em voz alta:

- Tenho quase certeza de que seja algo mágico... algo que tenhamos que encontrar por nós mesmos... mágico como o Mundo Digital e nossos brasões...

Yolei e Davis o encararam com expressão curiosa. Realmente, não duvidaram das palavras de Iori - aparentemente, mas antes que pudessem ao menos refletir, uma boa sacudidela na gruta os assustou. 

- Que... que foi isso? - perguntou Miyako, apenas mexendo os olhos.

- Eu senti também, enquanto verificava a parede - disse Daisuke, desconfiado. 

Novamente, ouviram um som que lembrava um terremoto gentil. Alguns fragmentos de rocha se soltaram do teto e caíram, enquanto sentiam tudo à sua volta tremer. 

- Diabos... o que está acon...

- Acho que isso aqui vai desmoronar - afirmou o herdeiro da Confiança e do Conhecimento, relativamente calmo - Vamos sair, andem. Talvez se ficássemos ainda sentados, ninguém tomaria a frente de se aventurar na neve. 

Iori começou a levantar-se, no entanto sentiu uma estranha tonteira e cambaleou, apoiando-se na parede. Motomiya apressou-se a segurá-lo e dar firmeza. 

- Tudo bem? O que houve?

- Ah... está como quando acordei.. - resmungou, acariciando a cabeça.

Yolei desvencilhou-se de algumas pedras que caíam e apanhou a sua mochila e a do melhor amigo, preocupada e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Tentava abrir o zíper emperrado para pegar a lanterna.

- Então vamos rapazes, para fora daqui. Encontraremos o bendito enigma, ou seja lá o que queiram dizer...

Ela ligou a enorme lanterna; Davis, com Iori apoiado em seu ombro, apagou a pequena fogueira com boas pisadas e acomodou sua mochila no outro extremo, dando uma olhada pelo chão para ter certeza de que não esquecera nada. Aproximou-se da entrada da gruta e deu-se conta de que fora razoavelmente coberta por neve.

- Tudo bem, deixe-me ir na frente - disse Miyako, vendo que o rapaz tinha menos condições do que ela de retirar o gelo.

A moça agachou-se e realizou uma espécie de escavação, retirando a neve suficiente para que pudessem passar para o outro lado. 

Por certo... o primeiro ar gelado que os recepcionou foi o bastante para desapontá-los. Estava muito mais frio do que imaginavam. Podiam ver a substância branca cobrir praticamente toda a paisagem, do chão até as incríveis montanhas que rodeavam a própria em que se encontravam. O céu possuía uma tonalidade arroxeada, e a significativa luz que os permitia visualizar melhor vinha da lanterna que Yolei Ichijouji segurava.

- O frio... pode queimar até mais que o próprio fogo... - murmurou Cody, estranhamente.

- Está sentindo-se melhor, Iori-chan? - perguntou Yolei - Você parece misterioso.

- Não me mime demais, Miya... - disse, sorrindo carinhosamente - Para falar a verdade, ainda continuo tonto. Minha vista está um pouco turva... não sei se consigo andar sozinho.

- Opa, opa! Não se preocupe, eu te ajudo o quanto for preciso.

- Muito obrigado, Davis. - respondeu, sincero - Só não entendo... não é possível. Será que bati a cabeça quando cheguei a este lugar? Ela dói um pouco também... mas nada de mais. 

- É provável... estava caído quando o encontramos, não? Se bem que nós dois também estávamos - disse o cozinheiro, olhando para Miyako - , como se adormecêssemos até chegar à Zona. E você, bem... demorou um bocadinho até acordar.

Cody assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para o céu, não parecendo se importar muito com a cabeça depois da resposta de Davis, enquanto seus cabelos eram despenteados pelo vento.

- Hum... certo. - murmurou.

O jovem Hida assoprou as mãos mais uma vez, sem deixar de se apoiar no amigo. Os três olhavam para as grandes montanhas que, ao passo que os encantava, também os assombrava. O ar gélido que se chocava em seus corpos causava arrepios e tremores. 

Yolei abaixou-se e apalpou a neve, pegando um pouco na mão. Aproveitou que Daisuke estava distraído com a paisagem e atirou uma bola em sua cabeça.

- Ei! - exclamou, limpando o rosto com a mão livre - Eii... que idéia foi essa?

- Vamos fazer um boneco de neve? - sorriu a moça, preparando mais "munição" - Ou que tal enterrá-lo aqui? Seria divertido. 

- Deixe disso, Miya... - disse Iori, com a voz cansada - Nada de brincadeiras. Vamos logo atrás do enigma, anda.

- Ora essa, estamos mais perdidos do que cego em tiroteio. Nem sabemos pra que lado andar!

- Hum... não importa. Desde que andemos... só espero que minhas pernas não congelem - murmurou Motomiya, avançando à direita com Cody - Deixe que eu ilumino à frente, Yolei.

A moça suspirou e entregou-lhe a lanterna, enquanto levantava-se. 

- Precisamos de pistas... algo que nos ajude a achar a saída daqui. E resgatar os digimons, é claro. Cadê o nosso grito de guerra?

Os outros dois sorriram. Miyako vinha atrás. Não havia nada à frente deles a não ser neve, mais neve e vento congelante... era até desesperador para quem percebesse. 

- Me desculpem... não queria ser um estorvo - gaguejou Hida, pendendo a cabeça, enquanto era praticamente carregado pelo rapaz de óculos de aviador.

- Cody!

- Ou, cara! Que bobagem é essa que está dizendo? - repreendeu-o Davis - Estorvo... não diga isso, ouviu? Estamos juntos, um ajudando o outro. Sempre. Ou achamos essa coisa juntos, ou não achamos.

- Hum... até parece que sou seu filho - disse o rapazinho, e um sorriso bobo brincou em seus lábios.

- Você nunca deixará de ser o menor dos digiescolhidos, Iori-chan - disse Yolei - O nosso bebê!

A jovem Ichijouji não conseguiu perceber, mas Cody pareceu ficar um pouco mais contente.

Continuaram a andar, então, fazendo silêncio. Metros já andados pareciam ter sido quilômetros. Às vezes Miyako olhava para trás - avistando somente neve e as montanhas deixadas para trás- e vigiava as pegadas... Suas passadas se tornavam mais lentas, cada vez que o vento não favorável os empurrava, enquanto debatia-se em espaços de cinco minutos para se sentir aquecida. Era impossível também evitar pensar nos companheiros que estavam longe deles. Visualizava Ken em sua mente, principalmente, e desejava que estivesse em um lugar melhor do que aquele. De fato, ele realmente estava... mas ainda não sabia. Tentar usar algum _walk-talk_ seria perda de tempo. E cordas... só se fossem subir montanhas, mas não estavam loucos. 

Iori assoprava as mãos pela milésima vez. Daisuke havia se cansado um pouco desde o início da caminhada, em parte por sustentar o garoto. Logicamente que não iria se queixar; óbvio! Isso não era nada. Aliás, era prazeroso ajudar. 

Miyako assustou-se ao sentir suas pernas afundarem na neve. Parou de supetão e olhou para baixo, percebendo que apenas os joelhos acima estavam visíveis. Forçou o caminhar, mas não adiantou muito... só se retirasse um bom punhado de neve.

- Ah, não. Desisto! - exclamou, lançando um olhar derrotado e nervoso aos amigos, que andavam alguns metros mais à frente.

Cody se empenhava para não fechar os olhos, ainda pendurado no ombro de Daisuke, que por sua vez não prestou muita atenção na queixa da moça. Seu olhar refletiu incredulidade e surpresa ao falar:

- Não... mas não-é-possível! Vejam só que droga. Simplesmente chegamos no final da montanha! - fez uma pausa, praticamente arrancando os próprios cabelos - É, pois caso ainda não perceberam, parecemos estar perambulando em uma montanha, como todas essas outras... droga... estamos encurralados. Há um penhasco ali na frente.

De fato, Daisuke tinha razão. Estavam andando na direção que os levava à extremidade da montanha; o jovem acenava para a ponta, decepcionado. Iori não se deu o trabalho de resmungar, apenas bufou. Entretanto Yolei arregalou os olhos, ainda encalhada na neve, começando a ficar exaltada.

- Quê?! Davis, eu vou te matar! - gritou a moça. Ele tentou protestar, mas foi contido pelos berros - Estivemos andando pelo caminho errado o tempo todo! Gastamos umas belas horas, sabia?! 

- Não vai pôr a culpa em mim, vai? Claro, poderíamos ter escolhido outras direções, e errado do mesmo jeito. Poderíamos ter ido pela esquerda, pela frente e até escalado essa montanha, se fosse preciso; encontrar uma caverna, um buraco, um... sei lá! Até encontrar a outra extremidade!

Motomiya, apesar de não gritar, tinha um indício de nervosismo e exasperação em seu tom de voz. 

- Ai... céus, céus, céus... - choramingou Miyako Ichijouji, arrancando uma perna e depois a outra da neve e deixando-se cair. 

Cody finalmente desvencilhou-se de Davis. Parecia estar com o pensamento em outro mundo, totalmente distante, a observar como se fosse uma criança as pegadas recém-projetadas. Realmente agia de modo estranho. Ergueu a cabeça, balançando os cabelos cobertos de neve, e olhou para as outras montanhas distantes. 

- Que falta de sorte... - disse, parecendo bastante tranqüilo, como se tudo não passasse de um pequeno desvio nos planos.

- Está tão frio... - murmurou Yolei, aquecendo-se com os braços em volta do colo, ainda zangada. 

- E agora... o que fazer? Voltar e recomeçar? - perguntou Davis, desanimado. 

- Não é por nada, mas as minhas pernas estão geladas. E o meu nariz também... 

- Eu sei, Miya, estamos todos com frio... mas vamos ter que agüentar. - o herdeiro da Coragem e Amizade tentou reconfortar, olhando para o céu como se tentasse achar a resposta para o problema - Se queremos que alguma coisa aconteça, temos que nos esforçar. 

- E nos esforçamos! Só que para o lado errado. 

Iori Hida voltou até eles e também sentou-se, abraçando os joelhos, aparentemente melhor. Davis seguia em pé, segurando a lanterna, não sabendo mais aonde iluminar. 

- Eu disse... que não é exatamente esse tipo de enigma que temos que decifrar... - murmurou o garoto de olhos claros, tremendo ligeiramente.

- É... só que mesmo assim não sabemos como - falou a sra. Ichijouji, tentando permanecer calma. Percebera que de nada adiantava partir para a histeria e, sem querer, seu olhar tornava-se melancólico.

Daisuke suspirou profundamente. Queria levantar o ânimo - seu e dos companheiros, talvez fazê-los voltar e tentar do outro lado, ou então ficar ali e pensar um pouco. Por enquanto, decidira-se pela terceira opção. 

- Aham... hum, bom... vamos nos organizar e decidir o que fazer realmente. O que será melhor. E o mais rápido para sairmos daqui e salvar os digimons. 

- Oh! - gemeu Yolei - Fico imaginando o que aconteceria se ficássemos presos aqui. Porque acho que, se fracassarmos, estaremos pondo em risco os nossos amigos que estão nas outras Zonas. Afinal, o último enigma será revelado quando todos os doze estivermos juntos, não?

- Sim, você tem razão... o sr. Genai nos disse. - concordou Hida.

- Eh, e o pior... precisamos muito achar _este_ enigma, nos encontrarmos com os demais... e _assim_ poderemos resgatar nossos amigos. - completou Daisuke. 

- Estou preocupada com eles... nenhum de nós deve ficar preso em nenhuma das Zonas. Esqueceram que os digimons estão sendo controlados... ou sei lá o quê... _dominados _pela metade das trevas da medalha?

- Não - disse Iori, balançando a cabeça.

- Pois é... bingo - disse sem interesse, fazendo uma bola de neve com a mão esquerda - enquanto a outra segurava o ombro. Mas não atirou no rapaz de googles. - Para cada pedra de cristal que sumia na metade de ouro, uma aparecia na metade de bronze. Certo, _todas_ as de cristal desapareceram... _todos_ os _nossos_ digimons desapareceram... e nem ao menos sabemos onde estão! Só sabemos que estão sendo controlados pelas trevas! Percebem, heim? Se demorarmos o suficiente eles podem ser totalmente cobertos pela escuridão... e então, pode ser tarde demais. Maldita profecia... 

Daisuke e Cody a fitaram, apreensivos e preocupados. Em vez da fala de Miyako os incitarem a correr logo atrás da saída, curiosamente os desestimulava. Sentiam-se inseguros da vitória e aflitos. Quanto mais depressa, mais chances então... mas era justamente o enigma que os atrasava. E se Cody estivesse realmente certo de sua teoria?

- E eu não agüento ficar aqui parada! - exclamou Miyako, levantando-se subitamente. Andou vários metros, parando para esquentar as mãos e dar uma olhada pelo firmamento escurecido. Todo aquele jeito histérico da velha Yolei se refletiu na frase, mas com um tom de nostalgia. 

- Tudo bem, fique calma... é claro que vamos dar um jeito nisso. Podemos pensar um pouco antes de continuarmos. - disse Davis, querendo ser otimista, mas sério. 

- É... assim vejo se consigo andar melhor... ai - queixou-se Iori, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça. O cozinheiro levantou o polegar para ele, perguntando se estava tudo bem. O rapaz assentiu.

Yolei continuou parada, de costas, mas olhou-o de relance sem se virar. Sim... seria bom refletir. Cody poderia descansar a cabeça e verificar se realmente não levara nenhuma pancada. E gostaria de se esquentar... uma lareira fazia falta. E como! Chegou a suspirar ao pensar naquele calor reconfortante. 

_Hawkmon... meu amigo... você sabe que estou morrendo de preocupação. Sabe... não é?_

A moça ajoelhou-se e esfregou os braços para diminuir o frio.

_Sei que você pode me ouvir, de alguma maneira. Eu sinto... eu preciso... eu _desejo. _Sim, pois se posso desejar, ao menos penso que é verdade. Aprendi, principalmente com TK, em ter fé nas coisas. E Hawkmon... onde você está? Preciso vê-lo! Oh, só espero que esteja bem... e todos os outros. Peço que agüentem, por favor, até nós conseguirmos sair daqui e encontrar os demais. _

Miyako olhou para trás. Iori também jazia ajoelhado, com os olhos fechados. Parecia meditar, se acalmar... ou fazer uma oração. Davis incrivelmente estava deitado na neve, sem se importar com o gelo; suas mãos apoiavam a cabeça, e seus olhos carregados de nervosismo se enfocavam em algum ponto do céu. A lanterna estava ao seu lado, acesa. 

A jovem Ichijouji voltou em seus pensamentos e decidiu cerrar os olhos também. Enxugou as lentes dos óculos com as vestes e voltou a acomodá-los no nariz.

_Bem... e se Iori-chan estiver certo de verdade em suas palavras? E... se for assim... como poderemos achar esse enigma "mágico"? Aliás, não sei de onde ele tirou esse pensamento. Está agindo meio esquisito... mais misterioso do que o normal. Disse... que poderia ser mágico como o Digimundo e nossos brasões. Hawkmon! Eu poderia estar chamando pelo _digiovo_ agora..._

De repente, ela abriu os olhos. Franziu a testa. Não sabia se estava tendo alguma idéia, mas algo que poderia tentar e fazia certo sentido. Afinal, não estavam perdendo nada, mesmo.

_Meus digiovos... meus brasões... Amor e Sinceridade - _sorriu, sozinha - _É o que guardo em meu coração. Sim, preciso desejar! Desejar que tudo acabe bem... que possamos ver nossos digimons! Afinal... lembro-me do que o jovem Genai havia nos dito há onze anos atrás: o Digimundo é composto de dados digitais e desejos humanos. Sei que não estamos lá, mas... se eu desejar sinceramente do fundo do meu coração... se eu tiver fé...._

Yolei juntara as mãos e então se levantou, clamando pelo firmamento:

- Hawkmon! Onde você está?

Cody abriu os olhos; Davis sentou-se. Olhavam agora para ela, achando que realmente não receberia resposta, mas com uma pequena esfera de esperança brotando em seu ser. Não disseram nada para impedi-la, porém sussurravam para si mesmos... 

- Veemon...

- Armadillomon...

Miyako olhava em todas as direções possíveis. Acreditava firmemente que algo poderia acontecer, mas nada mudara. Não podia ser agora, justamente quando sentia explodir algo em seu peito.

- Anda! Me reponde! Manda um sinal! - gritou. Sentiu um pouco de desânimo - Droga...

_Eu sei, é mesmo algo mágico! Será... será que não posso ouvi-lo? Nem ao menos dentro de mim? Vamos, estou desejando! Não quero que aconteça algo ruim a você... tampouco aos outros. Quero sentir a parte viva que ainda resta do meu Hawkmon... _

Um brilho esverdeado começou a emanar de Miyako. Era verdadeiramente belo, e emitia uma luz frágil de seu coração... A moça sentia-se estranhamente bem, até contente, mas com uma sensação se paz. 

Começou a caminhar para a direita, em direção à extremidade da montanha, parecendo hipnotizada. Davis Motomiya notou e fazia menção de levantar-se... Pensou que a amiga fosse apenas andar e parar novamente, para tornar a refletir ou chamar o companheiro digital novamente. No entanto, Yolei parecia não ter intenções de retroceder. O simples fato de chegar perto do penhasco fazia os pêlos da nuca de Davis ficarem em pé. 

- Miya... o que vai fazer?

Ela não respondeu; continuou andando calmamente. Iori o olhou com seriedade e levantou a mão com lentidão, como se quisesse silenciá-lo. Se Yolei andasse mais alguns metros poderia cair! 

- Cody... ah, YOLEI! NÃO! - berrou Davis, levantando-se desajeitado e desesperadamente, querendo correr e alcançar a amiga antes do pior.

Antes que pudesse aproximar-se, uma luz em tons de laranja e azul escuro brilhou em seu peito com tal intensidade que ele teve de espremer os olhos. Terminou caindo sentado outra vez, notoriamente confuso e surpreso. 

- Cody, o que é isso...? Ah...Yolei... - Daisuke também teve uma sensação boa com aquele brilho, e a imagem de Veemon chamando alegremente pelo seu nome passou por sua mente em uma fração de segundo. 

Felizmente, Miyako parara com o seu caminhar. Sorria, contente por alguma coisa, enquanto Hida levantava-se tontamente e espiava o céu. 

- Ah! Eu sabia! - alegrou-se a moça.

- O que está havendo? - perguntava Motomiya, agora conseguindo enxergar melhor. 

Visualizaram uma espécie de pássaro voando em sua direção. Estava ainda longe, mas puderam distinguir as longas asas planando no ar.

- Quê? Hawk... Hakwmon?! É mesmo ele? - perguntou Daisuke, arregalando os olhos.

- Não... é um falcão. - respondeu Cody, seguro do que falava, observando serenamente o animal se aproximar. Uma luz bem fraca, mas perceptível, começava a rodear o garoto. 

Daisuke continuava aturdido, o fitando com a testa demasiada franzida. 

Era um majestoso falcão, de olhos cor de âmbar, coberto de penas brancas. Chegou até Yolei em alta velocidade, pousando gentilmente em seu braço. A moça não parecia nem um pouco assustada, ao contrário, sorria satisfeita para a ave.

- Eu sabia... ainda há esperança... 

- Quê?! - exclamou o cozinheiro, ficando de pé com a ajuda de Iori. 

O falcão branco levantou vôo outra vez, fazendo os cabelos de Miyako esvoaçarem, e partiu para o alto da montanha. Pairava em torno do pico e voltava em outras direções. 

- Será esse o nosso enigma? - disse Cody, olhando tranqüilamente para o pássaro. Era como se ele soubesse de tudo o que ia acontecer, o que deixava Davis ainda mais intrigado - Você desejou profundo, Miya.

A jovem o fitou, sentindo o mesmo que Daisuke. A luz fraca em torno de Cody se intensificou, tomando uma cor lilás. Ela, então, assentiu. 

- Hai! Você tinha razão, Iori-chan! Nem posso acreditar... me enviaram um anjo, me enviaram um anjo! Vejam... os nossos brasões.

- Hem... - Davis olhou para baixo, do lado esquerdo de seu peito. A luz ainda brilhava ali. 

Yolei correu até eles e puxou Davis pela blusa de lã - que ela havia lhe emprestado quando chegaram na Zona -, com aquele seu jeito de menina.

- Os digimons... os digimons ainda estão bem, Dai. Mas estão nos chamando... precisam de nós. Agora tenho certeza de que Hawkmon pôde me ouvir. E o seu _Conhecimento_, Cody... ultrapassou os limites.

Daisuke Motomiya foi abrindo um sorriso, parecendo entender aos poucos.

- Sim, claro. Vamos lutar por eles.

- Hum... acho que conseguimos. - murmurou Hida.

A moça olhou à sua volta, admirada. Tudo ao redor parecia desaparecer gradativamente, como se estivessem entrando em outra dimensão. A neve, as montanhas, o céu... e até mesmo o falcão que ainda sobrevoavam iam tornando-se transparentes, dando lugar à brancura total. 

**Continua...

****

Notas finais: Que tal ficou pra vocês? O que acharam? Creio que esta é a Zona mais "esclarecida" até agora ^^"... não? Bom, cada Zona já foi apresentada mas, como eu havia dito no capítulo anterior, a Zona onde estão Sora, Mimi, Ken, Koushiro e agora Yamato e Taichi, é a mais importante. Será que Cody tinha mesmo razão em sua "teoria"? Os digiescolhidos descobrirão o verdadeiro significado dos enigmas? O que acontecerá na Zona da Primavera (esses nomes de estações me deixam enjoada)? Bem... as perguntas para estas e outras perguntas vocês irão saber... não sei quando, espero logo -^.^-" O próximo capítulo (O espelho), para variar, vai demorar a chegar um... pouquinho, tá? Vou tirar umas férias! Então desejo logo um FELIZ NATAL e FELIZ 2004 a todos!

Até mais,

Manu(1)

__ ****


	12. O espelho

****

Notas iniciais: Olá, pessoal!Bem, desta vez não comecei com "Aqui estou eu, trazendo mais um capítulo..." ^-^" Queria dizer que neste episódio haverá troca de cenas, portanto não precisam ficar "perdidos", OK? Os asteriscos são para separar o capítulo de FLASHBACKS (na verdade, só tem um). Espero que desfrutem, e tenham uma boa leitura.

__

Este capítulo está dedicado à Ainne, pelo seu aniversário (antes tarde do que nunca!).

- Capítulo doze -

O espelho

__

Por Manu1

Ken Ichijouji caminhava pelo corredor do segundo andar da velha casa. Tudo estava silencioso, exceto pelas suas passadas... Carregava uma das mãos dentro do bolso da calça de náilon, enquanto ajeitava as madeixas azuladas atrás da orelha.

A luz do luar entrava pelas janelas do corredor e dava um ar sinistro no ambiente. Decidiram que o melhor a fazer, antes de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada, era descansar ao menos um pouco. Não haviam aproveitado muito bem a noite de sono na casa dos Ichijoujis quando já foram enviados às Zonas, e acontecimentos significativos marcaram o primeiro momento dos quatro - agora _seis_ companheiros. Metade do grupo! 

Todos os quartos da casa ficavam no patamar superior. O último do corredor - para onde se dirigia Ken - acolhia no momento Taichi, quem dormia profundamente em uma das camas. No quarto da frente descansariam Koushiro e Mimi. O primeiro à direita, onde Yamato se recuperava do ferimento há umas horas, ficou para Sora e o rapaz. A portadora do Amor ainda se preocupava com seu estado e, por via das dúvidas, queria assegura-se de que não fosse piorar. 

Ken olhou o relógio de pulso. Não funcionava, continuava com os ponteiros marcando cinco e duas da manhã, horário em que fora transportado à Zona da Primavera. Izzy ainda não subira, assim como Matt e Sora, que continuavam no andar de baixo. Mesmo a exaustão tomando conta de seu corpo, o jovem investigador não conseguia parar de pensar na conversa durante o jantar. Vejam os quartos, separados como se estivessem esperando-os há muito tempo! E, de certo, não estavam? Não era uma profecia? Mas... deixou esse pensamento de lado quando lembrou-se que o resto do grupo deveria juntar-se a eles... 

Abriu a porta do quarto devagar para não incomodar o amigo e entrou, silencioso.

***

Yamato Ishida e Taichi Kamiya continuavam se olhando, confusos. 

- E então?... O que foi? Não vão nos contar sobre o enigma? - perguntou Mimi, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se.

- Não... nós não deciframos nenhum enigma - respondeu Tai.

- Ah, mas é claro que decifraram! - exclamou Izzy com naturalidade, já se sentando - E se soubermos como ocorreu na zona de vocês, já é uma pista e tanto.

- Mas é verdade. _Não _deciframos _nada_.- confirmou Yamato.

Os amigos se olharam, não entendendo. Nem os próprios Tai e Matt entendiam o porquê de nenhum enigma haver aparecido na Zona de Outono e ainda sim conseguirem entrar em outra. Sem fazer nada especial... a não ser...

- Hum...bom... - começou Ken, também sentando-se, seguido de Mimi e Sora - Então contem-nos o que aconteceu desde que entraram na zona até saírem. Assim saberemos também como Matt levou essa flechada.

- A última coisa que ouvi foi algum som parecido com o uivo de um lobo - disse Taichi. Matt virou-se para ele no mesmo instante, muito surpreso.

- Tai... você também... 

- Que lobo?! - perguntou Mimi, curiosíssima.

- Será melhor se sentarem - disse Sora - E contem-nos desde o _começo_, por favor.

Os melhores amigos obedeceram. Yamato olhou para o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes, sentado ao seu lado, e então iniciou:

- Aham... acordamos dentro de uma floresta. Suponho que vocês acordaram, por assim dizer, e perceberam que estava em um lugar diferente - os outros balançaram a cabeça, afirmando - Bem, então... nós andamos por muito tempo. Era um lugar escuro, com muitas árvores altas... decidimos parar para descansar e comer alguma coisa...

- Ah, Ichijouji, espero que não se importe, mas peguei uma lata de salsichas da sua casa caso...

- Tai! Isso não é hora - repreendeu-o Matt.

- Tudo bem, eu não me importo... - respondeu Ken, calmamente.

- Certo... deixe-me dizer, então. Eu e Matt fizemos uma fogueira e assamos algumas salsichas quando, de repente, flechas começaram a ser atiradas do nada.

Taichi baixou o olhar para a mesa, tentando captar mentalmente as cenas. Nenhum deles disse alguma coisa; prestavam muita atenção, interessados. Sora não estava tão surpresa, pois Tai já havia lhe dito sobre essa parte da história - e sobre _outra_ que cabia somente a eles e a Matt. Mimi começou a se servir da sopa, não tirando os olhos dele.

- Nos assustamos, é claro, e começamos a correr desesperadamente. Não sabíamos aonde íamos parar. Uma flecha havia aprisionado a bolsa de primeiros-socorros em uma árvore... Foi então que não avistamos mais árvores e vimos o céu com nitidez. Parecia um penhasco... pulamos, então. Rolamos barranco abaixo até eu bater a perna em uma árvore.

- Oh, céus! - murmurou Mimi.

- Ainda nos desviamos de outras flechas... - continuou Kamiya - Não sei como aconteceu. Ouvi Matt gritar alguma coisa e então me empurrou. Quando me levantei, ele estava caído, com... a flecha....

Yamato contemplava a mesa. Mas foi automático dar uma olhada no curativo, antes do companheiro continuar o relato. Os amigos escutavam atentamente.

- Fiquei horrorizado! Eu... me senti mal... mas consegui levá-lo até uma gruta, perto de um lago, não muito longe dali. Esperei Yamato acordar... e decidi voltar para apanhar a bolsa com os remédios - fez uma pequena pausa. Estava claro que não iria dizer nada sobre o que conversou com o amigo - Felizmente as flechas não voltaram. Consegui a bolsa, voltei até a gruta, e vi Matt com os olhos fechados de novo. Pensei que estava morto. Fiquei desesperado... pensei que tudo tivesse ido mesmo em vão... mas uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Uma luz incrível parecia emanar de nós dois, se juntou, e clareou toda a gruta. Era uma sensação _boa_... 

Taichi sorriu. Olhou para Yamato, depois para os demais. Ken havia posto um pouco de sopa em sua tigela, e Koushiro franzia tanto a testa que suas sobrancelhas pareciam ter se juntado em uma. Mimi ainda não começara a comer, fitando-os, e Sora tinha uma expressão de espanto e admiração.

- E depois acordei lá fora. Matt estava desacordado, a alguns metros... e vi a casa.

Continuaram calados. Yamato suspirou e finalmente levantou o olhar para mirar seus semblantes. Também, finalmente entendia como fora parar ali. 

- Achei estranho. Uma casa, nesse estilo tão antigo, no meio do verde. Onde estava a gruta e a floresta? Sem dúvida, era outra zona. Tentei caminhar até aqui, carregando Matt, e foi quando avistei Izzy e Ken. Foi um grande alívio.

Taichi deu uma olhada ao redor da sala de jantar, confirmando sua visão de "casa antiga". 

- Interessante... - enfatizou Ichijouji em um murmúrio, mais para si mesmo.

Koushiro tocou o queixo sutilmente, mas todos perceberam que já estava _maquinando_ o cérebro. 

- Achei estranho essas flechas serem atiradas. Simplesmente não sabiam de onde vinham? - perguntou aos dois. Eles balançaram a cabeça - Certo... e eram atiradas várias vezes... 

- Ah... esqueci de dizer! Elas pararam de serem atiradas no instante em que Yamato foi ferido - completou Kamiya.

Os demais o olharam, parecendo supor o óbvio. 

- Então, tenho quase certeza de que o objetivo era causar danos a vocês... feri-los... matá-los... ou melhor, tentar _impedi-los_ de continuar sua missão. - concluiu Ken.

- Exatamente. Foi o que eu havia pensado depois - disse Matt.

- O sr. Gennai não disse nada parecido com isso. Pensei que fosse nos adentrarmos na zona e decifrar o enigma, e este me parece bem misterioso - opinou Sora Takenouchi - Além disso, parece-me que ainda não fomos impedidos de nada aqui, nessa zona.

- Hum... creio que em cada uma há uma missão específica. Não sei, eu só acho... - começou Mimi, mexendo com a colher na sopa - E precisamos descobrir a nossa, e o interessante é que parece que temos de receber os amigos das outras zonas.

- Sim, Mimi... tem razão. Em parte, pelo menos... 

- Também acho, Tai - concordou Koushiro - Mas será que a profecia também cobre esses... sei lá, "mecanismos de impedimentos"? - Taichi ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a expressão - Por que querem tornar as coisas mais difíceis? 

- Deve fazer parte da profecia, sim. Nos impedem para dificultar nosso triunfo, dando mais chance de nossos digimons serem absorvidos pelas trevas - disse Yamato, friamente.

Os outros fizeram breve silêncio. 

- Sim, é... Quem está por trás disso é quem libertou a profecia. E depois que Matt foi ferido, o "trabalho" - Ken moveu os dedos indicador e médios das duas mãos para fazer as aspas - foi cumprido. A menos que vocês dessem a volta por cima e conseguissem sair dali vitoriosos. E, bem conseguiram. - sorriu - Pensamos que, se Matt não tivesse resistido e Tai também continuasse na outra zona, seria totalmente difícil resgatar os digimons. Ou então... impossível.

Ele deu de ombros. Fez um sinal amigável com a cabeça, indicando a panela com a sopa, para se servirem. Poderiam jantar enquanto discutiam.

- Que bom que estão bem - comentou Izzy alegremente. Todos sorriram.

- Hum... então este enigma está se revelando bastante esquisito. - começou Sora - É algo diferente, não acham? Não acham que ele... é _invisível_? 

Ken Ichijouji, que sentava na cabeceira, a olhou por um tempo até intrigá-la.

- Sim, sei o que quer dizer, Sora. Taichi e Yamato não decifraram nenhum enigma de códigos secretos, essas coisas mirabolantes para poderem sair da zona e chegar aqui. Tanto que nem mesmo - e desviou o olhar para os dois, do outro lado da mesa - perceberam que o tinham decifrado. 

- Mas nós _não _deciframos nada. - tornou a repetir o diplomata, calmamente.

- Ah, pode apostar que sim. Está escrito, Tai! Gennai nos disse! E é aí que entra essa luz que você disse, que invadiu a gruta e saiu de vocês...

O resto calou-se; Mimi suspirou graciosamente. Kamiya franzia a testa, enquanto Ishida parecia estranhamente hesitante. O silêncio continuou por mais um tempo, cada um com seus pensamentos e palpites, até que Mimi resolveu fitar o namorado a fim de que recomeçasse alguma fala.

- Vocês... ao menos os veteranos... lembram-se do que foi dito sobre os brasões há mais ou menos 15 anos? 

- Han... se for sobre as placas com os brasões...

- Sim, Tai. Os _brasões da virtude_ não precisam de suas respectivas placas para se manifestarem e brilharem, ajudando os digimons a evoluírem. Porque eles estão em nossos corações... e sempre estarão, se quisermos. Depende de nós fazê-los brilhar.

Os companheiros olharam para Izzy Izumi ternamente, principalmente pelo seu raro jeito nostálgico de falar. 

- É...sim! É claro, você está certo. 

- Por isso acho que minha linha de raciocínio está no caminho correto...

- Esperem! E sobre o uivo do lobo... como ouviu, Tai? Como foi? - perguntou Mimi, praticamente interrompendo o garoto gênio.

- Eh, é mesmo... - murmurou ele, antes de responder - Quando a luz estava por iluminar completamente a gruta, lembro-me de ter ouvido um uivo de lobo. E depois é como se eu tivesse adormecido. 

Yamato não sabia realmente o porquê de hesitar em contar sobre a visita do lobo à gruta. Engoliu em seco antes de pigarrear discretamente e disse:

- Assim como eu não sabia sobre as luzes, preciso contar uma parte da história que Tai não conhece.

O amigo virou a cabeça até ele, surpreso.

- Conte então, Matt. - falou Koushiro, com sua expressão curiosa.

- Bem... depois que Tai foi buscar a bolsa, aconteceu algo estranho. Eu estava deitado, na gruta, quando um lobo... branco, totalmente branco... parou na entrada.

- Oh! -Mimi soltou uma exclamação de espanto. Os demais, principalmente Taichi, o fitaram admirados.

- Fiquei com medo no início, achei que poderia me atacar... Tentei pegar alguma pedra, qualquer coisa para me defender, mas então ele se aproximou até ficar cara-a-cara comigo. Me paralisei.. mas, ao olhá-lo, senti algo muito bom - sorriu, lembrando - Seus olhos me transmitiam paz... foi então que o lobo deitou a cabeça próximo ao meu ferimento... senti minha vista pesada.... A lembrança de Gabumon passou pela minha cabeça, e...e... 

Ele olhou para os rostos fixos nos dele e então concluiu, receoso:

- Acho que aquele lobo era Gabumon.

Matt Ishida imaginou que os amigos fossem discordar, ao menos lançar olhares duvidosos. Mas não; continuaram com a mesma expressão, agora mais intrigada do que antes.

- Incrível - Tai foi o primeiro a falar, encantado - Ele deve tê-lo feito adormecer. 

- E olhem... - disse, tocando a atadura - ele não curou a ferida? Por isso ela está bem melhor?

- Sim, sim... - concordou Ken, pensativo - é possível. Vejam... ao contrário das flechas, esse lobo apareceu para ajudar. Deve possuir um grande poder. Eu e Izzy ficamos impressionados com o quadro do seu ferimento, está melhor do que imaginávamos.

- _Gabumon_ quis te salvar... também acredito que seja ele. Além do mais, a forma evolutiva de Gabumon é a de um lobo - disse Sora, sabiamente.

- Mais uma pista quanto ao enigma. Bem... vamos raciocinar. - começou Izumi, entrelaçando as mãos - Os digimons foram capturados pela medalha. Melhor, pelo certo alguém que está de posse dela... a metade de bronze é a metade das trevas, que tenta contaminá-los com essa escuridão. Mas como todos sabemos, nossos companheiros digitais são fortes e não se darão por vencidos tão cedo, estão nos esperando...

"Minha suposição é que eles sabem o que está acontecendo conosco. Ou ao menos são capazes de _sentir_. Ao saber que Matt corria perigo, além da situação não ser favorável, Gabumon quis ajudar de alguma forma... A ligação entre os dois é tão forte que esse lobo se materializou e foi como a alma _pura_ de Gabumon, a parte boa que ainda não foi contaminada e existe nele. Bem, são apenas suposições minhas, talvez não...

- Não, Izzy... - interrompeu Mimi, refletindo - Faz sentido o que você diz. E pode ser um aviso também. De que eles estão lutando e aguardam a nossa ajuda.

- Éee... ! - exclamou Ken - Sim, Izumi! Isso ajuda bastante. Gabumon deve ter atrapalhado os planos do inimigo. Agora as coisas começam a se encaixar... 

- Hei, ei...peraí. Será que o enigma não pode ser isso? Fazer o nosso digimon aparecer?

Ninguém respondeu à pergunta do jovem Kamiya. Koushiro franzia a testa, raciocinando.

- Acredito que não... o lobo foi um desejo manifestado de Gabumon e, como Ken disse, está atrapalhando o inimigo (que ainda não conhecemos). Vamos... eu vou falar o que penso. Como eu disse sobre a luz dos brasões... Yamato salvou a vida de Taichi. Taichi o levou até um lugar seguro e voltou para pegar a bolsa de primeiros-socorros. Depois, uma luz saiu do peito de Tai e se juntou à de Matt e clareou toda a gruta, deixando-os desacordados e transportando-os à _nossa_ zona. O que é possível de ter acontecido foi o poder dos brasões reagir nos dois, na forma dessa luz, e abrir a passagem para cá. Vemos uma troca dos brasões. E acho que também faz sentido... 

Yamato olhou para o melhor amigo e murmurou, esboçando um sorriso:

- Coragem... e Amizade...

Tai sorriu; parecia compreender perfeitamente. 

- Isso mesmo! - disse Ken - Por isso as luzes se juntaram, de acordo com vocês. E assim abriu-se a passagem.

- Se Taichi ainda pôde ouvir o som do lobo, quer dizer que Gabumon esperava que conseguissem sair dali! - completou Mimi Tachikawa, sorrindo. 

Todos da mesa agora sorriam de satisfação, já que as primeiras conclusões estavam vindo à tona. E ficavam em parte aliviados que seus digimons ainda pudessem olhar por eles e, principalmente, resistir às trevas.

- Então, essas flechas misteriosas vieram tanto para impedi-los quanto para ajudá-los em sua missão - disse Sora - Ou então, Matt nunca teria levado a flechada e Gabumon não teria aparecido, e toda a sucessão e as luzes dos brasões também não aconteceriam.

- Hai! Está certíssima! - exclamou Tai, com simpatia. 

- Bom, esperamos que tudo esteja mesmo correto - começou Koushiro Izumi, analisando a sopa amarelada - Se os dois estão aqui, é provável que o enigma nesta zona seja de espécie diferente. Temos que aguardar... para ver o que acontece. Por enquanto nossa missão é recebê-los.

- Só achei meio desigual essa distribuição pelas zonas... dois ali, quatro aqui... - disse Kamiya, sem dar muita importância, mexendo a colher. Eles sorriram. Afinal, aquilo já não importava muito... haviam _mesmo_ três pessoas nas outras duas zonas.

Mimi levantou o dedo indicador com prudência e recordou-se:

- O sr. Gennai nos falou... que quando um grupo decifrasse o enigma, uma passagem se abriria e encontraria outro grupo; foi isso o que houve com Matt e Tai. Por isso que a _nossa _missão que Kou-kun acabou de dizer pode estar correta. E assim, quando os 12 estiverem juntos, o digiportal se abrirá.

- Por isso acho que os digimons estão no Digimundo, em algum lugar, aprisionados...

Eles concordaram com Yamato, assentindo com a cabeça.

- E quanto à parte de quando estivermos todos juntos... - disse o pesquisador Izumi - Ainda não temos certeza se o portal será aberto nesta condição ou se o 4º enigma terá de ser revelado também. Portanto, antes de fazermos qualquer coisa, é importante um descanso para nos prepararmos... 

- É sim, depois de comer decentemente... - murmurou o portador da Coragem, espreguiçando-se - precisarei dormir, pessoal.

- Com certeza. Teremos um bom cochilo até a próxima investigação - disse Ken Ichijouji, provando da sopa - Hummm... e está excelente, Mimi! 

- Ah, é? Obrigada! Que bom que gostou. 

Os demais também provaram e fizeram gestos positivos, fazendo a moça corar ligeiramente de satisfação. Então exclamou, levantando-se da cadeira:

- Eu proponho, afinal! Um brinde à vitória de Taichi Kamiya e Yamato Ishida! E não podemos nos esquecer de Gabumon e das nossas conclusões...

- Mas Mimi... essas taças estão vazias - informou Matt, entretido. 

- Han... é mesmo... assim não dá pra fazer brinde. Ah! E senhor Izumi... foi muito difícil deduzir isso tudo sem a ajuda do _pineapple_? 

Koushiro cruzou os braços, fingindo indignação, e murmurou um "não..." sem conseguir conter o riso.

- Ótimo! Esperem-me um minuto, então - e a jovem cozinheira partiu em direção à cozinha. 

- Será que ela vai achar alguma bebida nesta casa? - perguntou Sora, achando engraçado.

- Não sei, tudo pode acontecer. Se conseguiu preparar essa sopa... - respondeu Izzy - Podemos fazer um brinde sem bebida, oras.

- Ah, assim não vale! E Koushiro... vai me dizer ou não o que houve com o seu laptop? Eu o vi quebrado no chão da sala.

Sora deu umas risadinhas discretas, deixando os melhores amigos curiosos. Izumi o olhou com uma expressão exageradamente angustiada - a verdade era que o rapaz já sentia graça dessa história - e virou-se para Ken, apoiando o rosto na mão:

- Pode contar... é demais para o meu coração.

Os dois jovens prestaram atenção e soltaram boas gargalhadas quando o portador do brasão da Bondade relatou-lhes o acontecido. Imaginaram uma cena protagonizada por Mimi o suficientemente cômica para deixá-los com lágrimas nos olhos. Ken voltou a lembrar a Izzy que consertaria (ou melhor, tentaria) o seu amado computador...

Mimi Tachikawa voltou depois de exatos quinze minutos para a mesa de jantar, com as mãos empoeiradas, trazendo uma garrafa velha que os amigos acharam ser vinho tinto ou saquê. 

***

Ken Ichijouji fechou a porta do quarto cuidadosamente. Taichi dormia placidamente na cama perto da parede e, de vez em quando, murmurava coisas ininteligíveis. Ken sorriu, balançando a cabeça, e sentou-se na beira de sua cama provisória. Já havia dado uma olhada no quarto, mas ali poderia contemplar sua beleza calmamente. Ficou minutos observando com atenção cada detalhe, desde o papel de parede até as cortinas aveludadas que cobriam a janela. Suspirou, desamarrou os sapatos e tirou-os, colocando-os ao lado da cama.

- Uffs... um pequeno descanso... 

Foi então que reparou em um grande lençol amarelado que escondia um objeto comprido e vertical, a poucos metros à frente das duas camas. O investigador levantou-se e caminhou com lentidão, um pouco receoso se deveria ou não descobri-lo. Oras, e por que não? Não era nada de mais...

Retirou o lençol e jogou-o no chão. Um majestoso espelho de borda dourada envelhecida pelo tempo, cujos quatro pés eram em forma de garras, estava agora frente a ele. O rapaz ficou encantado... era um objeto de beleza magnífica. Ficou a passar os dedos pelos detalhes em volta do espelho quando, finalmente, percebeu algo que o assombrou.

Não conseguia ver seu reflexo.

Ken olhou fixamente para o espelho, mas não havia nenhuma figura de um rapaz alto, de cabelos longos e olhos azuis refletida. 

- Não me digam que virei vampiro... - disse, em tom brincalhão. - Deve estar com algum defeito.

Entretanto, a imagem que aparecia no espelho era de um dos lugares da casa. Ichijouji olhou para trás, mesmo sabendo que não era o quarto que via ali, só para confirmar. Era o corredor do segundo andar que estava sendo refletido. 

_Incrível... nunca vi algo assim antes. Posso saber o que acontece ou quem passa pelo corredor... _pensou, vidrado. Pegou a primeira coisa que viu - uma escova, que estava em cima da penteadeira - e saiu do quarto, colocando-a no meio do tapete do corredor. Voltou para dentro e viu a óbvia imagem da escova no espelho.

Ken sorriu. Pensou que Tai adoraria ver aquilo, mas estava claro que não iria acordar o amigo em hipótese alguma. Afinal, ele saberia do espelho assim que se levantasse.

Sentou-se na cama e continuou olhando para o corredor através daquela maravilha.

--

Sora Takenouchi apoiava os braços no peitoril da janela da sala e fitava sonhadoramente a lua cheia. Izzy ainda estava na cozinha, examinando com cuidado o rótulo da garrafa que Mimi trouxera - de fato, era vinho tinto -, não parecendo sentir-se muito bem.

Yamato, o outro que ainda permanecia no primeiro andar, vinha entrando com certo jeito de garoto pela porta e olhava os objetos ao seu redor com admiração. 

Abraçou Sora por trás e a beijou no rosto carinhosamente. A moça cerrou os olhos castanhos claros, sorrindo, e suspirou... 

- Gostou da casa?

- É muito bonita, sim. Daria um belo museu. Aquele quarto aonde eu estava é mesmo interessante... Nunca vi algo parecido antes... - ele riu, antes de acrescentar - Tai não se cansa de repetir que adorou tomar banho naquela banheira. 

Sora sorriu e virou-se de frente para Matt. Tocou de leve o curativo em seu peito antes de fitá-lo:

- Tem certeza de que não sente mais nada? Está tudo bem?

- Sora... não precisa se preocupar, é sério. Eu não sinto nada, além disso... Gabumon também me ajudou.

- Hum... está certo - ela sorriu, agora brincando com a placa metálica pendurada em seu pescoço - Mas eu vou supervisionar do mesmo jeito, pode acontecer alguma coisa, ninguém sabe...

Yamato Ishida não respondeu. Continuou olhando-a daquele jeito peculiar, com um sorriso doce pintado nos lábios. Desta vez, Sora não ficou vermelha.

- Onde está Koushiro? - perguntou, estranhada.

- Ih... está na cozinha querendo saber direito onde Mimi arrumou aquele vinho! Ele não parece muito bem - respondeu, achando graça. 

- Espero que esteja tudo certo. Matt, ninguém ainda tentou os walk talks... acha que daria certo uma comunicação com alguém de outra zona?

- Tenho quase certeza que não... mas não custa tentar. Joe ficou com o outro walk talk, além de nós dois e Tai - disse, caminhando até sua mochila (que estava largada no sofá) e a abrindo.

Buscou um pouco ali dentro e retirou o aparelho, ligando-o em seguida. Olhou para Sora e aproximou seu rosto...

- Alô... aqui é Yamato Ishida falando.

Fizeram um breve silêncio, porém não houve resposta. Eles ainda tinham alguma esperança de tentar falar com alguém distante, mesmo que fosse pequena. 

- Joe... Jyou Kido, você está aí?

Nada. Matt sacudiu os ombros e acabou por desligar o walk talk e colocá-lo de volta na mochila.

- Tudo bem... era certo que não funcionasse, estão em uma espécie de outra dimensão - disse a escolhida do Amor, aproximando-se do rapaz - Os walk talks só serão usados por nós três, pelo visto... até Joe aparecer.

- É...é sim. - sorriu Yamato. Permaneceram por um momento olhando-se, sem dizer nada. Ele acariciou os cabelos de Sora, e então suspirou - Não está com sono?

- Não... - sussurrou, depois o abraçou - Está bom ficar aqui...

Um riso terno brincou nos lábios de Yamato Ishida, quem tornou a acariciar os cabelos castanhos da moça.

- Estou preocupada... também queria que Piyomon me dissesse alguma coisa, assim eu saberia se está bem - murmurou, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas - Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça a ela...

- Não fique assim, por favor... nós vamos libertá-los, você vai ver! Nossos digimons são mais fortes do que pensamos... Pode ter certeza de que não vão se entregar tão fácil. Eu também me preocupo muito com Gabumon, e com Takeru também... vamos desejar que nossos amigos venham logo ao nosso encontro para o portal se abrir.

- Sim... - Sora concordou. Ficaram assim, abraçados por um tempo que pareceu-lhes muito longo, até que Koushiro Izumi saiu da cozinha cambaleando graciosamente e chamou sua atenção.

- Acho melhor eu ir me deitar um pouco... - disse como uma queixa, colocando a mão sobre a barriga.

- Boa noite então, Izzy. Está se sentindo mal? - perguntou Sora, com um tom preocupado na voz.

- Mais ou menos. Um mal-estar, dor de barriga... mas vai passar. Boa noite.

O garoto gênio sorriu com timidez e pôs os pés no primeiro degrau da elegante escada. 

- Boa noite. E... juízo, você e Mimi. - brincou Yamato. 

- Vale o mesmo pra vocês - contestou Izumi, olhando-os mais uma vez.

O casal riu.

- Acho que a idéia de Daisuke sobre trazer remédios não teria sido tão má... - comentou Sora, acompanhando com o olhar Izzy desaparecer no andar superior.

--

Ichijouji ainda jazia sentado na beira da cama, ora olhando para o reflexo do espelho, ora para a moldura do mesmo. A ver pelo silêncio do quarto, o rapaz assustou-se ligeiramente ao ouvir um ronco mais alto vindo de Taichi, quem sequer abrira um olho desde que Ken entrara ali.

Ken levantou-se e parou diante do espelho, parecendo ver alguma coisa peculiar.

- Ora, ora... isso é _incrível_. - murmurou, olhando para o rapaz de estatura baixa no espelho, que andava pelo corredor - É Izzy. 

Izzy andava calmamente pelo corredor da casa, ainda com a mão na barriga, quando tropeçou na escova. Não era possível ouvir o que ele dizia, mas provavelmente rogava alguma praga para o objeto. Entrou no quarto à frente e seu reflexo desapareceu do espelho. 

Ken continuou a admirar o corredor vazio. Não sabia a verdadeira causa daquela intriga, para ele era apenas fantástico um espelho daqueles. Tinha a certeza de que era rodeado por certa magia... e não havia nenhum no mundo assim. 

Uma nova forma que se refletia no espelho atraiu mais a vista do investigador. Pensou que fosse ele mesmo a aparecer ali desta vez... e acertara, de certa parte. Um garoto de estatura média usava uma enorme peruca azul clara e óculos que escondiam olhos frios e ressentidos. Usava uma roupa excêntrica e segurava um chicote na mão. 

O coração de Ken deu enormes saltos. Era ele... _ele_, o _Imperador Digimon_. Como podia? Que raios era aquilo? O espelho era realmente mágico e não apenas refletia o corredor ou conseguia fazer aparecer... o _passado_? 

O escolhido da Bondade fechou os olhos, imaginando que aquilo fosse produto de sua própria mente, e então tornou a abri-los. Porém o Kaiser continuava espelhado, mais nítido que antes, fitando-o com a mesma expressão que tinha de onze anos atrás. 

- Saia... daí...! - gritou em um sussurro - O que quer? Me assustar?

O Imperador Ken o olhava, e no real era um olhar assustador.

- Eu...não...sou...você! Saia, desapareça! Você morreu junto com o meu passado!

Ken Ichijouji sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça, que fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio e acabasse de joelhos no chão. Levou a mão esquerda aos cabelos e voltou a vista no espelho. A imagem do antigo Imperador se dissipava aos poucos... ele arregalou os olhos quando viu que o que aparecia agora era exatamente o que todos queriam ver: a metade bronze da medalha.

- É ela! Está... no corredor... - Ken disse baixinho, incrédulo e impressionado com o que estava acontecendo. 

A medalha parecia flutuar no meio do corredor, como se estivesse segura em uma mão invisível. As doze pedras de cristal que representavam os digimons estavam lá, no entanto podia ver claramente que duas delas tomavam uma cor escura. O rapaz tentou levantar-se, mas outra forte pancada o impediu. Já não sabia se estava vendo a medalha de verdade ou se era também uma alucinação... agora podia ouvir vozes... e visualizar velhas imagens que rodavam em sua cabeça.

_Via seus pais, aflitos e preocupados... uma partida de futebol com Davis... ele, vestido de Imperador... os digimons agoniados sob seu poder... _Ken sacudiu a cabeça, ficou tonto, queria de qualquer jeito desvencilhar-se dessas tristes lembranças. Eram as últimas coisas que queria ver... mas não conseguiu se livrar delas.

_Agora via os seus amigos lutando contra ele no Digimundo... uma outra ocasião em que TK o socava... as Torres Negras... os Anéis Negros... e os digimons sendo maltratados - _por ele, por ele! - _...a semente das trevas... Cody olhando-o de forma desconfiada... a doce voz de _Wormmon_ a chamá-lo..._

- NÃO! - gritou Ken a plenos pulmões, levantando-se decididamente.

__

Tai acordou assustado e com os olhos sonolentos. Remexeu-se agitado na cama e sentou-se, tentando fixar a vista na cena à sua frente.

- Ken...?

--

Koushiro entrou no quarto resmungando algo bem baixo e encostou a porta atrás de si. Gemeu dolorosamente um par de vezes, apoiando-se na mesinha preta que ficava do lado esquerdo da porta. Por pouco não deixou cair o vaso de orquídeas...

- Izzy, meu amor! - exclamou Mimi alegremente, vindo ao seu encontro - Aonde esteve até agora?

- Ah, Mimi... verificando o rótulo daquela maldita garrafa que você nos arrumou! - respondeu, em um tom perceptivelmente zangado.

Havia três camas no quarto, cada uma a poucos metros da outra. A dona da Sinceridade andara bisbilhotando todos os objetos que julgara "diferente" e aproveitara para arrumar especificamente a cama do canto, da parede. 

- Ué... mas por quê? - perguntou inocentemente, piscando os olhinhos cor-de-mel - Me parece aborrecido... você está bem?

- Olhe bem para mim e veja... ai... estou com uma dor de barriga dos _infernos_... 

- Oohh, pobrezinho do meu Kou-kun! Deixe-me cuidar de você...

- Auto lá, Mimi! Será que antes poderia me dizer aonde arrumou aquela garrafa? Aliás! Os legumes da sopa também. - disse Izumi, contorcendo-se.

A namorada o fitou muitíssimo desconfiada e franziu o rosto: 

- Está querendo me dizer que a culpa desse seu _piriri _é do _meu _jantar?!

- Não foi isso o que eu disse! Espera... mas essa mistura de sopa com vinho não pareceu me fazer bem, e eu queria saber de onde os ingrediente provém. Algum problema?

- Não. Mas me ofendeu! - disse a mocinha, virando-se nervosamente - Achei legal fazer o brinde... eu... não tinha nenhuma bebida, então acabei encontrando o vinho no porão. Foi isso!

- Aii... - Izzy gemeu, cambaleando para trás. O choque da frase parecia ter influenciado na dor - Ai, está pior do que quando tomei aquele suco na casa dos Kamiya... esse troço devia estar jogado lá desde os tempos em que essa profecia foi escrita! Como se não bastasse, meu laptop está quebrado...

- Koushiro Izumi! - esbravejou a jovem Tachikawa - Não me venha falar desse computador agora! E pare com isso, você é o _único_ de nós que está reclamando de dor de barriga!

O digno portador da Sabedoria não pôde retrucar. Apenas a olhou com seus olhos negros comprimidos, sussurrando algo do tipo: "preciso de um banheiro...".

Nesse instante, a porta foi violentamente escancarada, fazendo os dois saltarem de susto. Ken entrara, parecendo ter perdido o controle, caindo no chão. Estava notavelmente nervoso, tremendo e suando. Taichi entrou correndo logo depois, com os cabelos mais rebeldes do que nunca, e parou na entrada.

- O que é isso, o que está se passando?! - perguntou Mimi, quase gritando - Ken? Ken!

- Eu é que pergunto! Ele saiu do quarto desesperado. - disse Tai.

- Estava no corredor, estava... eu vi - repetia Ichijouji, enquanto era erguido pelo jovem da Coragem - eu vi...

- O quê, o que você viu, Ken?

Koushiro agora o fitava preocupado, esquecendo-se um pouco da terrível dor que sentia.

- A medalha! Eu vi a metade de bronze! 

Os demais se olharam, espantados, curiosamente sentindo seus corações baterem mais rápido.

- Impossível... 

- É verdade, Tai, eu vi! Estou lhes dizendo... a medalha, flutuando, e...

- Calma, Ken! - rogou Mimi. A verdade era que nunca haviam visto o amigo daquele jeito - Fale devagar, assim não iremos entendê-lo.

Ken Ichijouji suspirou profundamente e continuou, fitando o chão:

- A metade de bronze... havia as doze pedras de cristal nela como previsto, em volta de um semi-círculo, mas duas estavam praticamente negras. Lembro-me muito bem, eram a quarta e a penúltima pedras...

Tai fez uma cara de que não estava entendendo direito:

- Mas... o que isso...

- Eu acho que sei o que quer dizer. - cortou Izzy, com seriedade. Não parecia haver vestígios da dor de barriga agora - Os digimons já foram capturados pelo inimigo, no entanto essas pedras negras... significam que dois deles foram absorvidos, não é? E se Agumon e Tentomon haviam sido os primeiros a desaparecerem...

- Espere, é isso, então? - exclamou Mimi aflita, interrompendo. 

Taichi fechou os olhos para uma rápida reflexão e então murmurou:

- Piyomon e Patamon.

Os demais ficaram quietos. Passos abruptos vindos das escada foram ouvidos e Sora e Matt apareceram na entrada do quarto do fim do corredor, notavelmente assustados. Sora os observou por um momento e perguntou, hesitante:

- Que barulho todo foi esse? 

**Continua...

****

Notas finais da autora: Como prometi a mim mesma, terminei o capítulo hoje, mais precisamente às 12:23 p.m... Finalmente alguns dos digiescolhidos puderam ter uma boa conversa depois que chegaram às misteriosas zonas. Resolvi colocar a cena de Izzy e Mimi porque, além de dar um tom cômico ao capítulo, acho um casal muito terno e engraçado ^_^. E sobre o intrigante espelho... ele é um elemento essencial desta zona, e foi uma idéia que ocorreu na minha amiga, então decidi que este era o melhor capítulo para inseri-lo. Ela soube de um espelho desse tipo em um livro que leu - não lembra-se nem do nome! -, por isso ainda não posso pôr os devidos créditos. Mas tenho que agradecê-la! n__n (E você se lembra, Motoko, daquela conversa no final do ano retrasado?)  
E o que irá acontecer nos próximos capítulos... O que houve com TK? Onde estão Yolei e os outros? O que irá aparecer no espelho na próxima vez? O laptop será restaurado? Izzy continuará com dor de barriga? Ken realmente viu a medalha ou foram só alucinações? Será que Piyomon e Patamon estão em um perigo maior? E, principalmente... onde Mimi arranjou os legumes?  
Saberão as respostas para estas e outras perguntas logo! Não percam o capítulo 13 de "Pólos Opostos", que será publicado daqui a... pelo menos um mês ^^"...  
E não ser esqueçam dos REVIEWS! (aproveito para agradecer às mensagens ^_^)

Até mais. _Manu(1)._


	13. Sejam bemvindos

****

Notas iniciais: Estou impressionada comigo mesma! Consegui terminar o capitulo antes de um mês! Não é incrível? Pois bem... os deixo agora com o cap.13, que está mais curto que os outros. Acho que não tenho nada a falar além disso por enquanto... ^^"" 

Boa leitura!

- Capítulo treze -

Sejam bem-vindos

__

Por Manu1 

Takeru Takaishi abriu os olhos e levantou-se com o coração batendo ferozmente. Olhava ao seu redor, assustado. Não havia nenhum sinal das montanhas, da caverna escura onde estivera, nem de...

- Pégasumon! - exclamou subitamente, ao lembrar-se do cavalo alado que aparecera para ele.

Também não havia vestígio algum de seu digimon. TK sentou-se na grama e tateou em busca de sua mochila até acostumar-se com a falta de luz... Encontrou-a sem muito esforço e abriu o zíper, a fim de apanhar a pequena lanterna que trazia. Ligou-a em seguida.

Iluminou tontamente tudo ao seu redor, mas só conseguia ver folhas e arbustos.

- Pégasumon... Patamon... você não está aqui... 

O rapaz levou sua mão ao lado esquerdo do peito ao sentir uma pontada incômoda. Devia ser qualquer bobagem, no entanto estava certo de que era algum pressentimento... Suspirou e tragou saliva. 

TK levantou-se um pouco sem equilíbrio e deu algumas passadas hesitantes. A luz da lanterna fazia aparecer folhas verdes, grama fresca, árvores de troncos grossos... _Onde estou? Parece uma floresta ou algo parecido... será que é o Digimundo? _

Sentiu um tremendo frio na barriga ao lembrar-se de Joe e Kari, seus companheiros da Zona de Verão. Não os vira desde que se separaram na montanha e agora não tinha a menor idéia de onde estavam - nem de onde ele próprio estava. Recordava-se do brasão... de uma luz irradiante... e de um cavalo branco incrivelmente bonito. 

- Kari! Joe! Vocês estão me ouvindo? - gritou Takeru - Estão por aqui? Respondam! Preciso saber... Ka-Kari....

Sua voz perdeu vigor aos poucos. Precisaria andar mais e encontrar alguma pista... seus amigos não poderiam se separar dele desta forma! E queria descobrir o significado de tudo o que acontecera... se possivelmente tivesse se transportado à outra zona, ou mesmo ao Mundo Digital, tinha de arranjar mesmo algum meio de encontrá-los.

Caminhou entre as plantas tomando cuidado até que conseguiu desviar-se de todas. Vendo que não sentia nenhum galho ou árvore a impedi-lo, direcionou a lanterna para o norte. O que via agora era um imenso campo gramado... a trilha de folhas acabara de vez. Mas não havia nenhum sinal de vida por ali. 

- Kari! Joe Kido! Estão me ouvindo agora?

Não recebeu resposta. Acomodou a mochila nas costas e continuou apontando a lanterna em várias direções, agora sentindo um estranho calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha... Sua vista foi notavelmente atraída para algo obviamente estranho naquelas circunstâncias. Bem ao longe, em um ponto no meio do campo... havia uma espécie de casa, de onde vinha uma luz que não permitia-lhe identificar direito o local. 

Takaishi não pensou duas vezes e começou a avançar. 

-- 

- Tai, pare de andar de um lado para o outro... quer nos deixar loucos?! - disse Mimi, sem muita empolgação. 

- Não posso, não dá... estou nervoso. Preciso pensar! 

- Precisamos é estar calmos e com a mente limpa, se quisermos raciocinar direito - murmurou Yamato Ishida com firmeza, enquanto apoiava uma Sora inquieta.

Estavam na sala, novamente. A sala, aliás, era seu ponto de encontro. Taichi andava com aflição para lá e para cá de braços cruzados, e seus cabelos em pé davam-lhe um ar engraçado. Sora, Yamato e Mimi estavam sentados no sofá, esperando Ken Ichijouji voltar com o espelho. Todos agora já sabiam da existência do espelho e do que fizera ao rapaz, mas o que ainda conseguia tirá-los do sério era a possibilidade de dois digimons terem sido apoderados pelas trevas...

Koushiro saiu de uma portinhola de madeira - supostamente o banheiro - aparentando estar incrivelmente melhor. Sua expressão contorcida de dor agora tomava o ar natural de sempre.

- Está tudo bem, Izzy? - perguntou a namorada, já certa da resposta.

O rapazinho assentiu, sorrindo com certa timidez. 

Passos lentos foram ouvidos descendo a escadaria. Matt colocou seu pé um pouco mais para frente, fazendo o amigo da Coragem tropeçar e _quase_ cair. 

- Agora já chega, Tai. 

Ken chegou à sala trazendo o espelho sem mais dificuldades. Deixou-o de pé, não exatamente virado para os amigos... Era a primeira vez que os outros o viam, e não foi surpresa lançarem olhares de admiração e encantamento ao objeto. Ele continuava refletindo o corredor do segundo andar - com a escova no meio do tapete. 

- Puxa... então... foi nele que viu tudo isso, Ken? - gaguejou ligeiramente Tai.

- Sim.. E é melhor não se encantarem com ele, por enquanto. - disse Ichijouji, com rigidez. Agora parecia ter restaurado sua postura normal; não havia mais tremedeiras e não estava mais nervoso ao falar, como momentos depois que tivera as visões.

- Oh... Piyomon, Piyomon... por quê? - murmurava Sora, com a voz entrecortada. 

- Fique calma, Sora... não quer dizer que tenha acontecido _justamente_ com ela. - consolou a amiga, apertando seu ombro carinhosamente - Talvez a ordem dos desaparecimento esteja errada.

- E talvez nem tenha uma ordem! - completou Kamiya.

- É... - bufou Izzy Izumi, sentando-se na poltrona - Mas, de qualquer forma, dois digimons já foram absorvidos. Se esta informação estiver correta, de acordo com a medalha que Ken viu.

- OK, pessoal, vamos por partes - começou o investigador - Em primeiro lugar, eu _sei _que vi o que vi. No momento cheguei a pensar que não passava de alucinação... mas estava no espelho o Imperador Digimon. Ou seja, eu...

- Mas que não é você mais - disse Tai, ao notar o tom de tristeza do amigo ao dizer aquilo.

- Sim, eu sei... mas eu ouvi vozes na minha cabeça, passaram imagens do meu passado obscuro... E também senti uma pontada forte, como quando a semente das trevas estava em mim. Depois veio a medalha. Eu a vi nitidamente sendo refletida no corredor de cima, mas quando tentei me levantar, uma força estranha me impediu...!

- Taí, pode ser que o espelho esteja nos impedindo nessa zona - disse Matt.

- É possível... mas por que ele mostrou a medalha para Ken e não deixou-o que verificasse no corredor? Talvez essa parte tenha sido mesmo uma espécie de miragem.

- Não, Taichi... a visão da medalha pode ter sido um aviso também. - continuou Ken - Afinal, apareceram as duas pedrinhas negras! Pude enxergar claramente. O que poderiam querer com isso? Nos avisar que os digimons estão correndo _mais_ perigo... 

- De acordo, então devemos seguir segundo as visões de Ken e as imagens do espelho, é toda a pista que temos - falou Izzy - Mas por que será que você viu o Kaiser? O que esse espelho quis dizer?

Ichijouji suspirou brandamente antes de pensar um pouco e responder:

- Não sei... fui o único daqui a ter um passado envolvido com as trevas. Talvez quisesse me atormentar. E _conseguiu_. Ouvi a voz de Wormmon...

Os outros não disseram nada. As suposições pareciam verdadeiras demais para tentarem contestar.

__

- Hai... não temos certeza ainda.- murmurou Taichi. - Mas essa medalha de bronze só pode aparecer de verdade se a juntarmos com a de ouro. E isso só acontecerá quando o grupo inteiro estiver unido e o enigma final ser decifrado. O que há agora é que dois dos digimons estão contaminados. É provável que sejam Piyomon e Patamon - disse, agora olhando para a melhor amiga - Mas o que importa é que precisamos salvá-los. 

- Ai... como isso tudo é complicado! Não basta decifrar os enigmas e abrir o portal; ainda há o resgate dos digimons e esse _maluco_ que libertou a profecia - queixou-se Mimi Tachikawa, preocupada e ansiosa.

Os demais não disseram ou fizeram nada a não ser suspirar. Realmente... e sequer sabiam a verdadeira forma do inimigo. Talvez fosse a pior parte conhecê-lo.

Sora levantou-se do sofá e parou em frente ao espelho. Não parecia sentir algum receio ou estar assustada. Ficou a olhar a imagem do corredor por quase um minuto, mas sua expressão continuava a mesma.

- Sora... - chamou Yamato, desconfiado.

- Não acontece nada... 

- Somente Ken pode ver o que o espelho quer mostrar, acho - disse Izumi - Como ele mesmo disse, seu passado influencia nas visões e estas são capazes de atormentá-lo. 

- É melhor cobri-lo - disse Taichi, encaminhando-se até a mesa de jantar e arrancando a toalha, com um certo ar sonso, para depois esconder o espelho.

Koushiro desviou seu olhar para as peças do laptop que estavam no chão e seu semblante subitamente voltou-se tristonho. _Que visão horrível era aquela.._. não sentia rancor por Mimi, no entanto seu coração se apertava ao perceber que seu velho amigo era um inútil naquelas horas. E isso Izzy não podia _admitir_...!

- Não posso agüentar mais! - bradou, levantando-se da poltrona tão súbito que fez Mimi pular de susto.

Agachou-se para recolher o teclado, a tela e outras peças que haviam se soltado. Parou por um pequeno instante e resolveu sentar-se no chão mesmo para tentar restaurar o _pineapple_. 

- Quer ajuda? - perguntou Ken.

- Hum... não, obrigado - respondeu o ruivo, sem antes hesitar - Por enquanto vou tentar resolver isso sozinho.

Mimi o olhou e sentiu um peso de culpa. Sabia que _aquele_ fora um momento de raiva e que, se estivesse com os nervos calmos, não teria atirado o pobre laptop no chão...

- É pura ansiedade... - dizia Izzy, observando uma pequenina peça para ver onde se encaixava - tenho esperanças de que meu computador possa nos trazer alguma novidade satisfatória. Preciso fazer alguma coisa, é impossível continuar olhando para ele desse jeito, destroçado...

- Qualquer ajuda pode nos pedir, Kou-kun, mesmo que não saibamos tanto de computador como você **^^"** - agregou Mimi, acanhada.

- Está certo... - murmurou o eterno garoto gênio, olhando-a de relance e sorrindo com um toque de malícia.

Com aquela relativa calmaria na casa, um estrondo vindo da porta principal da sala fez com que todos se voltassem até a mesma. Parecia que alguém tivesse se jogado na porta... Com o coração a mil, eles fizeram silêncio absoluto.

- O que foi isso...? - sussurrou Tai, franzindo a testa.

Não houve respostas. Ouviram mais alguns ruídos que não souberam identificar providos do lado de fora, quando a imensa porta foi aberta lentamente. Foi o suficiente para deixar os habitantes mais grudados ainda aonde estavam.

Um rapazinho de cabelos loiros parecendo muito hesitante colocou metade do corpo para dentro da casa, até que seus enormes olhos azuis se encontraram com os dos seis amigos, perplexos. 

- TK! - Yamato foi o primeiro a exclamar e a levantar-se do sofá.

- Não estou acreditando nisso.... - murmurou o jovem jornalista, sorrindo - irmão!

Os dois não perderam tempo e correram para se abraçar fortemente.

Os demais que estavam sentados também levantaram-se, não conseguindo esconder a enorme surpresa e alegria que se apoderava dali. 

- É mesmo o Takeru! Incrível! - exclamou Mimi, espalhafatosa. 

- Fiquei muito preocupado com você... aonde esteve?! Com quem? - perguntava Yamato, num misto de ansiedade, alívio e assombro. 

- Eu mal sei aonde estou!

- Venha, comece contando como veio parar aqui e o que houve - disse o primogênito, puxando-o para mais perto dos outros, que vieram para saudá-lo. 

- Eu acordei aqui nesse meio do mato... eu estava com Joe e Kari, mas tentei procurá-los e não vi sinal algum.

- Kari?! Você estava com a minha irmã? - Taichi exaltou-se no momento, preocupado por ela.

- Sim... nós três estávamos em um outro lugar, completamente diferente desse. Nos separamos lá, para tentar encontrar o enigma. Coisas fantásticas aconteceram! Precisam saber! Mas tenho medo de que eles não tenham conseguido escapar como eu...

O jovem Kamiya engoliu em seco. A idéia de sua irmã caçula ter ficado presa em outra zona o desesperava. Pensava que deveria ter cuidado de Hikari melhor...

Um a um, foram sentando-se, preparados para contar e ouvir mais histórias, pondo tudo a limpo. Além de tudo, estavam curiosíssimos para saber o que Takaishi tinha a dizer, além do enigma. Izzy voltou a sentar-se no chão; ouviria tudo muito atentamente, e assim continuaria a ajeitar o computador.

A primeira coisa que chamou a atenção de TK foi o fato de o irmão estar com um curativo no peito. Começaram contando o que aconteceu com Tai e Matt na Zona do Outono, emendando com a forma deles terem chegado até a casa. Falaram sobre as suposições, sobre a Zona da Primavera e sobre o espelho, deixando o garoto atordoado com todas as informações... estava perplexo. Era tudo mais complicado do que imaginara... Olhou para o espelho coberto, sentindo um calafrio, e começou a explicar o ocorrido na Zona do Verão. Achara a parte da aparição do lobo muito interessante... 

Todos - até Koushiro - não conseguiram tirar os olhos de Takeru. Ele começou sobre as montanhas que eram capazes de criar ilusões, de como entraram pelo "túnel" até chegar na caverna com a mensagem gravada e... _Pégasusmon_.

Yamato não pode conter um sorriso. Agora tinha a certeza mais absoluta de que o lobo era Gabumon, e que seus digimons queriam se comunicar. Mais feliz ainda ficou Takeru, que soubera então dessas suposições e acreditava na teoria. Aliás, _todos_ acreditavam... sua linha de pensamento estava no caminho mais certo por enquanto, pensavam.

- As informações se completam... - disse Sora, menos aflita - estão fazendo mais sentido ainda. TK e os outros também foram impedidos, e Patamon apareceu... 

- Mas o que me deixa curioso é essa mensagem na parede com o brasão da Esperança. Se TK disse que o brasão queimou como brasa, pode ter sido a confirmação de que o enigma fora decifrado! - falou Izzy Izumi - Reforça ainda mais que esses enigmas estejam fortemente ligados aos nossos brasões. E, se tinha mesmo uma mensagem concreta, ainda não sabemos o seu significado... 

- E Patamon apareceu para me ajudar - afirmou Takaishi, depois olhando para Matt, que assentiu.

Mimi desviou um pouco sua atenção da conversa e pôs-se a observar uma mochila azul marinho ao seu lado no sofá. 

- De quem é essa mochila? É sua, não é, Matt? - perguntou, erguendo-a.

- Sim... por quê?

Enquanto os presentes a olhavam sem entender direito, a moça abriu-a e tirou o walk-talk que o rapaz levava. Pediu para que todos fizessem silêncio, levando o dedo indicador aos lábios, e então alguns ruídos puderam ser ouvidos. 

- Alguém...! Alguém está querendo nos comunicar pelo walk-talk - disse Tai, empolgado.

Matt levantou-se e tomou o aparelho. Aproximou-o do ouvido para tentar entender algo, mas não resultou muito bem. 

- Alô! Ei... quem está do outro lado? Há alguém aí? Responda!

Continuava-se escutando chiados e alguns ruídos estranhos.

- Eu havia tentado me comunicar antes, mas não deu certo... - comentou Ishida, aumentando o volume ao máximo.

O pessoal fez silêncio mais uma vez para ver se ajudava e, então, puderam distinguir alguma coisa. Uma voz masculina e amedrontada falava meio ao longe:

- Ka-Kari... não, acho que é por aqui... tome cuidado... não consigo escutar nada...

- É Jyou Kido! - exclamou Koushiro.

- Sim, é ele mesmo! E está com a Kari! - agregou TK.

- Shhh, esperem! - calou-os então Yamato - Joe! Joe, responda! Alô, sou eu, o Matt.

Mas o jovem médico não pareceu escutar; ao menos não respondeu. Os mesmos chiados recomeçaram...

- Ah, droga.

- O que importa é que Joe e Hikari chegaram à zona também - disse Ken Ichijouji, sereno - Não se preocupe mais, Takeru. Eles estão por aqui, em algum lugar. 

- Preciso ir atrás deles! - disse o rapazinho, já se virando em direção à porta. Foi detido pela mão do irmão, que segurava seu ombro com firmeza.

- É melhor não. Está escuro lá fora, tudo pode acontecer, fique aqui dentro. Além do mais, cedo ou tarde eles acharão a casa.

TK refletiu por um breve instante e concordou.

- Está certo, então... ao menos estou livre de um peso. 

- O importante é que estamos nos reunindo aos poucos... - disse Sora Takenouchi, pondo-se de pé sem aparente razão - Agora só faltam Yolei, Cody e Daisuke. Eles estão na última zona.. ou talvez podem ter escapado.

- Hum, acho que não. Senão já teríamos uma pista se estivessem aqui. - discordou Tai.

- Confirmando...aqui é nosso ponto de encontro. Devemos esperar todos chegarem. - disse Ken - Sei que estão todos ansiosos para decifrarem o enigma final e abrir o portal, mas... 

- Mas não agüento mais ficar sem fazer..._nada_! - queixou-se Mimi.

- Ora, isso não é verdade... nós...

- Consegui! - gritou Koushiro, em um tom bastante animado, interrompendo a jovem Takenouchi.

Todos viraram-se até o ruivo, quem mantinha um sorriso irradiante no rosto. Abriu a tela do computador lentamente, como se estivesse esperando para aprontar uma mágica, e então ela começou a passar de negra para branca...

- Uau, você concertou o laptop?! - perguntou Kamiya, boquiaberto.

- Estou realmente impressionado com a sua rapidez - admitiu Ichijouji, aproximando-se - Por que não fez isso antes? Ia deixar todo o trabalho pra mim...

- Não ia, não... - disse o gênio, teclando alguma coisa - Eu não tinha _condições_ de mexer nele antes, como já sabem. Mas o que importa é que consegui restaurá-lo.

Ele juntou aos mãos como se agradecesse aos céus. Mimi sentiu um certo peso na consciência ir embora e sorriu aliviada. Depois de presenciar a felicidade do namorado, prometera a si mesma que tentaria até _gostar_ do pineapple...

- Nem a ira de Mimi conseguiu quebrá-lo de vez - brincou Yamato.

- Ah, como eu queria ter visto essa cena - riu TK, deixando as bochechas da moça rosadas.

- Parem com isso, tá? Admito que errei... mas, bem... espero que o laptop tenha coisas boas para nos contar.

Os amigos ficaram quietos para escutar o ruído dos dedos de Izumi batendo rapidamente nas teclas do computador. Alguns se ajeitaram por trás da tela a fim de ver melhor o que o rapaz fazia, entretidos. Uma pequena figura de um Sr. Gennai se mexendo alegremente surgiu. 

- Hummm... um ícone de Gennai - murmurou Izzy, clicando-o - Um arquivo e um e-mail. Qual eu devo abrir primeiro?

- Você é quem sabe! - disse Taichi, atrás dele - Talvez o e-mail?

Koushiro não respondeu e foi logo clicando na mensagem. Os demais se tornavam aflitos a cada toque no teclado. Agora que descobriram que havia mesmo mensagens do velho Gennai à sua espera... podiam ser de infinita ajuda, ou até uma má notícia, mas que precisavam saber, sem dúvida. Agora era Mimi quem se maldizia mais por ter feito uma loucura daquelas, enquanto itens importantes estavam sendo omitidos.

Uma nova janela abriu-se no laptop. Koushiro dispôs-se a ler o texto em voz alta:

- "Digiescolhidos, posso ver que sua missão está sendo cumprida aos poucos. Logo, logo e todos estarão juntos novamente... quando isso acontecer, apressem-se! Os digimons estão sendo absorvidos, não permitam que isso ocorra. E tomem cuidado: o inimigo ronda."

Ele olhou mais uma vez para a mensagem, sem encarar ninguém ainda, e minimizou a janela. Abriu o arquivo e franziu a testa. Havia um pequeno texto e, ao lado, um quadrado com um "x" vermelho marcado em um de seus cantos.

- Parece uma espécie de figura, mas não quer abrir - disse, clicando várias vezes sobre a mesma - Esse texto foi escrito na linguagem digital. Precisamos traduzir... mas parece bloqueado, como se precisasse de senha para podermos ler. O que Gennai quer dizer com isso?

- "O inimigo ronda"... estamos sendo vigiados, disso não há dúvida - disse o dono da Bondade, seriamente - Mas essa mensagem codificada... não tenho idéia do que seja. Isso sim parece um enigma. 

- E ela é importante para nós! Se Gennai nos mandou... droga, como vamos saber o que está escrito?

- Espere, Takeru. - murmurou Izzy, pensativo - É necessário certo tempo para converter a linguagem digital à nossa linguagem. Algumas palavras estão bloqueadas, é impossível saber o que é ao menos que sejam reativadas. Essa figura _tem_ que aparecer... mas não sei co...

Vários apitos começaram a disparar pela sala, fazendo os amigos se assustarem repentinamente. Olhavam para todos os lados, como se não conhecessem aquele ruído familiar...

- O que é isso, o que... - perguntava Mimi Tachikawa, desnorteada.

- Os digivices, os _digivices_! - exclamou Taichi, procurando pelo seu no bolso da calça.

Os digiescolhidos saíram em busca de seus aparelhos, nos bolsos das roupas e nas mochilas do piquenique, e juntaram-se com os dos outros. Apitavam sem parar, e vários quadradinhos vermelhos apareciam agrupados na pequena tela dos digivices.

- Por que estão fazendo isso, _aqui_? - questionou Sora.

- Acho que sei... - murmurou TK.

Batidas rudes foram ouvidas vindo da porta de entrada, novamente. Outra vez os companheiros saltaram de susto; Tai levou a mão ao coração, dizendo algum tipo de palavreado... 

Ken Ichijouji tomou a dianteira e caminhou até a porta, deixando os demais apreensivos para trás. Abriu- a com cuidado, parecendo receoso, mas na verdade estava confiante demais. 

Quem via à sua frente agora era uma moça alta, de cabelos lilás que usava óculos grandes e engraçados.

- Ken... - murmurou Miyako Ichijouji, antes assombrada... um sorriso aparecia em seus lábios.

O amado retribuiu o sorriso, satisfeitíssimo, abrindo os braços para acolher uma Yolei que já se jogava sobre ele. Os outros habitantes da casa puderam visualizar a nova visitante assim que Ken caía para dentro, e ficaram de queixo caído.

Izumi deu uma olhada para a tela do computador e sussurrou, vendo a imagem bloqueada aparecer lentamente:

- Bingo.

** Continua....

****

Notas finais da autora: Particularmente, não achei esse capítulo muito bom. Me deu a impressão de que as coisas ocorreram rápido demais. OK... não era mesmo pra ter muita ação, eu precisava desembolar uns detalhes, além de colocar os outros digiescolhidos de volta na história, é claro! Agora que os personagens estão situados, os acontecimentos irão ficar mais... digamos... emocionantes. Afinal, eles terão de partir para a ação, decifrar o enigma - que mistério heim ^^! - abrir o portal, resgatar os digimons e... descobrir o inimigo! Onde estará aquele estanho homem de preto e seu cachorro mal-humorado... bolando mais planos maquiavélicos? Hua, hua, hua... não percam o próximo episódio dessa aventura (nossa)! XD 

E, por favor, não se esqueçam dos benditos reviews! São muito importantes! 

Aproveito para dizer que, infelizmente e por enquanto, meu e-mail não está abrindo...

Até mais, sayonara ^-^

__

Manu1 


	14. AVISO

AVISO

Queridos leitores,

Peço mil perdões por eu ter interrompido o fanfic /

Desde que comecei a escrevê-lo, a coisa que menos queria é que ficasse inacabado. Com a correria de escola, vestibular, e o meu desinteresse por Digimon (meu medo também) foram os principais motivos. Tendo em vista alguns pedidos para que ele continue, irei TENTAR retomar os escritos e terminar Pólos Opostos :

Obrigada pelos reviews!

Manu

(que está mais velha e precisa de um profile novo)


End file.
